Hānau Hou Renaissance, Rebirth
by VirginieMaluhia
Summary: Soir de juin , Boston, alors qu'elle reste tard au bureau du journal pour rédiger un article, Sofia reçoit un appel de sa grand-mère sur son portable, son grand-père, le Colonel Taylor, est décédé dans son sommeil la nuit précédente. Bouleversée, elle prend avec sa mère le premier avion pour Hawaï afin de rejoindre sa grand-mère.
1. Préface

"Qui ne s'élève contre toutes les guerres ne s'élèvera jamais contre aucune."

Jean Rostand

" Une femme qu'on aime est toute une famille. "

Victor Hugo

" La famille sera toujours la base des sociétés. "

Honoré de Balzac

''Ke aloha, Ke alo, Ke oha, Ka ha''

L'amour est d'être en présence de quelqu'un ou quelque chose, partager la joie, partager le souffle,

Proverbe Hawaïen


	2. Description and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer** :

Le personnages de Steve McGarret, Danny Williams, Joe White ainsi que tous les autres personnages de la série originale apparaissant dans ma fanfiction ne sont pas de moi, ils ont été créés pour la série Hawaii, Police d'Etat et Hawaii Five-0 par Leonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Peter M. Lenkov et Roberto Orci. Je n'en possède donc pas les droits de propriété.

Le personnage de Sofia Michelle Taylor, Kyle Tailor, Michelle Taylor, Sean Michael Taylor et Marissa Stevens sont le pur fruit de mon imagination, j'en possède donc tous les droits.

Et je certifie n'en retirer aucun profit financier.

 **Description** :

Le moment le plus redouté de Sofia arrive, _Amazing Grace_ se met à retentir.

Toujours aucun bruit dans l'assemblée réunie pour lui rendre hommage, l'ambiance est pesante, surtout pour Sofia. Le protocole militaire a été respecté dans les moindres détails. Elle tourne la tête vers sa grand-mère, digne et respectueuse malgré la douleur. Une petite larme glisse le long de sa joue droite, laissant transparaitre la tristesse d'avoir perdu le Grand Amour de sa vie, son grand-père. Elle se tourne alors, contemple le cercueil face à elle une énième fois et ferme les yeux, sa main enlacée fermement dans celle de son aïeule.

Les souvenirs d'enfance lui reviennent, ses doux souvenirs partagés avec ce grand gaillard aux cheveux grisonnant, ce grand gaillard qui prenait plaisir à la prendre sur ses genoux pour piloter son coucou, oh bien sûr, il faisait semblant, mais ils allaient chaque fois dans un nouveau pays dont seuls lui et elle connaissaient l'existence...


	3. Une mort pour commencer

Le soir tombe sur Portsmouth, il est presque vingt-et-une heures. Sofia est encore au bureau a travailler car le festival annuel du film français _Boston French Film Festival_ approche à grand pas, plus qu'un mois.

Bien qu'elle couvre cet événement depuis maintenant trois ans, en collaboration avec le personnel du consulat de France de Boston, elle n'est jamais sûre que tout se déroulera comme prévu.

Alors, perfectionniste comme elle est, et malgré son bureau en désordre, elle reprend pas à pas le déroulement des semaines et des jours précédant le festival, revoit ses notes, ses mails et ses rendez-vous professionnels.

Sofia: «Bon tout me semble en ordre, de toute façon comme à mon habitude je me suis très bien préparée, je serai dans les temps, du moins, normalement.»

Soudain, son téléphone portable se mets à retentir sur une chanson très connue de Gwen Stefany, dont elle est une fan vigoureuse.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, elle prend soin de regarder qui tente de la joindre avant de décrocher.

Elle jette alors un coup d'œil rapide sur celui-ci, «Granny Mi» s'affiche sur l'écran, elle décroche.

Sofia, d'une voix tendre et heureuse: «Granny, comme je suis contente de t'entendre! Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas parlées toutes les deux.»

 _(Ses grands-parents vivent à Honolulu sur l'archipel d'Hawaï depuis que son Gand-Père, Kyle, Colonel de l'Air Force, a pris sa retraite il y a une vingtaine d'années.)_

Michelle, la grand-mère de Sofia ou «Granny Mi» comme elle l'appelle affectueusement, d'une voix tremblante et hésitante: «Ma chérie...[ sanglots]»

Sofia, comprends que Granny Mi n'est pas comme d'habitude, elle prends une voix inquiète et lui demand **e** : «Granny, que se passe-t-il ?»

Michelle, après un silence de quelques instants, reprend son souffle et continue: «Ma chérie...c'est ton grand-père, il nous a quitté...[ sanglots ]»

Sofia, bouleversée et abasourdie par une telle nouvelle, se mets à bégayer: «Quoi-quoi?... Mais-mais-mais c'est pas possible! Grand-père !» Une boule à la gorge se fait ressentir tout à coup.

Après quelques brefs et difficiles échanges sur les circonstances de la mort de son grand-père, Sofia informe Michelle qu'elle prend le premier avion en partance pour Honolulu et raccroche.

Sofia murmure: «Grand-père, oh non...».

Seule, isolée dans son bureau, elle sent une grande tristesse s'emparer d'elle et se mets à pleurer.

Après quelques minutes, elle reprend ses esprits. Ni une ni deux, elle range ses affaires et son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, ferme les lumières et quitte les locaux du Boston Globe.

Et, après être passé à l'hôtel où elle réside en semaine prendre ses valises, elle monte dans sa voiture et prend la direction de Boston, plus particulièrement Hyde Park. C'est là, que vivent ses parents, Sean et Marissa, dans la maison familiale.

Sa mère, Marissa, est également journaliste mais aussi écrivain, c'est elle qui lui a donné cette passion pour l'écriture et la littérature. Son père, Sean, lui, est Amiral dans la Navy. Il est d'ailleurs en ce moment, en service actif au large de l'Afghanistan.

Après plus d'une heure de route, elle arrive enfin chez elle. Toujours bouleversée, elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais celui qu'elle aime tant. La voiture garée, elle ouvre le portail de la propriété et aperçoit sa mère qui l'attends sur le pas de le porte. Elle est au courant, c'est sûr. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Sofia.

Toutes deux se regardent, pas besoin de parler. Elles se comprennent. Sa mère a pris l'initiative, aussitôt la nouvelle connue, de réserver deux billets d'avion pour Honolulu, le lendemain matin. Elles seront sur l'archipel demain dans l'après-midi.


	4. L'arrivée à hawaî

Hôtesse de l'air: «Voulez-vous un petit déjeuner, Madame ?»

Sofia, très poliment: «Non merci, Mademoiselle, juste un café noir avec un sucre.»

Hôtesse de l'air à Marissa: « Et vous, Madame, puis-je vous proposer un petit-déjeuner ?»

Marissa: «Très volontiers, merci.»

L'hôtesse de l'air acquiesce et part voir les autres passagers. Sofia tourne la tête en direction du hublot, elle n'a vraiment pas faim. Elle sait que dans quelques heures, elles seront sur l'archipel. Elle est impatiente mais à la fois angoissée. Comment va-t-elle réagir une fois sur place ? Va-t-elle s'effondrer devant sa grand-mère ? Se montrer forte et digne ? Comme l'aurais aimé son grand-père, telle une fille et petite-fille de militaire. Elle ne sait vraiment pas, et c'est ce qui l'angoisse énormément.

Son grand-père était un homme humble et formidable mais très réservé, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments aux autres. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle est petite, il lui a toujours répété sans cesse, qu'il fallait se montrer digne dans les mauvais moments, être fort et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Michelle, sa grand-mère, au contraire, est une personne très expressive et Sofia, de ce côté-là, en plus de lui ressembler beaucoup physiquement, a aussi ce trait de caractère. Alors, elle s'interroge et ce vol long courrier n'est pas là pour apaiser ses angoisses.

Marissa, préoccupée par l'état émotionnel de sa fille et en mère protectrice lui demande: «Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger ? Nous avons encore quelques heures de vol et il fait chaud à Hawaï. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et ce n'est pas avec une unique tasse de café qu'on se remplit l'estomac, chérie.»

Sofia, toujours le regard plongé à travers le hublot: «Non maman, je ne peux rien avaler. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. J'ai juste perdu mon grand-père.»

Les heures passent, le vol se termine et entame sa descente vers l'archipel. En plus de devoir gérer la perte d'un être cher, Sofia sait qu'il va falloir aussi gérer le décalage horaires. Dix heures de moins par rapport à Boston, les premiers jours vont être difficiles.

Voilà, l'avion est posé sur le tarmac. Il faut attendre encore quelques minutes pour pouvoir sortir. Marissa en profite pour essayer de joindre son mari par téléphone, celui-ci doit normalement les rejoindre d'ici quelques jours. Quant à Sofia, elle, se remémore sa dernière venue à Hawaï. C'était il y a cinq ans, pour les quatre-vingt-cinq ans de Michelle. Elle y était restée plusieurs jours mais n'était pas revenu depuis.

Marissa, après avoir raccrochée et rangée son téléphone, informe Sofia que son père sera près d'elles dans deux jours. Sofia est rassurée, elle avait peur que son père ne puisse venir aux funérailles. Car famille ou pas, il est militaire et de surcroît Amiral. La mission passe avant tout. Fort heureusement, l'Amirauté lui a autorisée une permission exceptionnelle.

Le moment tant attendu par Sofia arrive enfin, l'hôtesse informe les passagers qu'ils sont autorisés à présent à quitter l'avion. Sans plus attendre, Marissa et Sofia prennent leurs bagages à main et sont dans les premières à emprunter la passerelle qui les amènent dans l'aéroport international d'Honolulu.

L'avion n'a pas pris de retard et il est actuellement 16h18, heure locale.

Sofia est pressée de voir sa grand-mère est pour cause, mais il faut encore passer le contrôle, récupérer leurs bagages, louer une voiture pour leurs quelques jours sur l'île et faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison familiale. Pas grave, elle prend son mal en patience, dans moins d'une heure elle va pouvoir serrer Michelle dans ses bras.

Les grands-parents de Sofia ont emménagés sur l'Archipel il y a environ une vingtaine d'années lorsque son grand-père a quitté le service actif de l'Air Force. Ils ont donc achetés une maison sur l'île d'Oahu, à Honolulu. Tous deux sont très actifs depuis leur arrivée aux seins d'associations d'anciens combattants et de soutien pour les nouveaux engagés à la _Hickam Air Force Base_ pour Kyle, et l'orphelinat d'Honolulu pour Michelle.

 _Son grand-père a souhaité s'installer à Hawaïi car lors l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, son frère aîné James, y a été tué. Malheureusement, sa dépouille n'a jamais été retrouvé et seul son nom figure sur le mémorial._

 _Kyle et James étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, et c'est après sa mort qu'il a décidé de s'engager dans l'Air Force dès que son âge le lui permettrai. Et comme il avait pour passion l'aviation depuis tout petit, il ne se voyait pas faire une carrière dans la Navy._

Après plusieurs minutes, le contrôle passé, les bagages pris et les formalités de location de voiture terminées, toutes deux, mère et fille, se dirigent vers le parking de l'aéroport afin de prendre possession du véhicule.

Comme à son habitude, c'est Sofia qui conduit. Elle ne supporte pas la «place du mort» comme elle l'appelle.

Sofia s'installe sur le siège conducteur, pendant que sa mère place les bagages dans le coffre. Elle pose ses mains sur le haut du volant, pose sa tête sur celles-ci et respire fortement, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle a mal au ventre. La peur, la faim ? En tout cas, peut importe, il faut se montrer forte. Soutenir sa grand-mère et rendre fier son grand-père.

Sa mère monte à son tour en voiture, plus détendue que Sofia. Et comme toute mère aimante, lui caresse le haut du dos pour la réconforter.

Sofia se relève, regarde sa mère et avec un petit sourire à peine esquissé: «Merci maman, çà va aller. J'ai juste besoin de quelques instants.»

Marissa, lui sourit également: «Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Mais ta grand-mère nous attends, il est temps d'y aller.»

Sofia respire un grand coup et s'exécute, elle enclenche la clé dans le contact et démarre.

 _Elle connais bien la ville, et sait comment éviter les bouchons._

 _La maison familiale est situé à Honolulu, à quelques minutes à pied du zoo et du Kapiolani Beach Park, lieu de nombreuses et longues promenades entre Sofia et Michelle, plus précisément sur Kalakaua Avenue un peu avant l'angle de Kapahulu Avenue._

Arrivées sur les lieux, Marissa et Sofia entre dans la propriété. Tout semble paisible, calme. Le jardinier s'affaire à l'entretien du jardin pendant que la gouvernante s'affaire dans la maison, bref tout est comme lors de la dernière venue de Sofia, normal. A l'exception d'une chose, Michelle. D'habitude celle-ci se précipite pour accueillir ses hôtes affectueusement comme à chaque fois, mais là, personne.

Sofia pose ses bagages dans l'entrée et part à la recherche de Michelle, tandis que Marissa interroge Leilani, la gouvernante.

«Granny Mi !» lance-t-elle à haute voix tout en parcourant l'immense demeure. «Granny, c'est moi, Sofia.», pas de réponse et pas de traces au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle prend alors le grand escalier en spirale qui mène au premier étage. Toujours en appelant sa grand-mère, elle ouvre les nombreuses portes qui s'offrent à elle jusqu'à entrouvrir celle de la chambre de ses aïeules. Et là, assiste sur son lit, une photo entre les mains, Michelle. Silencieuse, la tête baissée et le regard fixe sur l'image.

Sofia ne veut pas faire peur à Michelle, alors doucement, elle s'approche et d'une voix douce lui murmure: «Granny, c'est moi Sofia. Je suis là.»

Granny Mi relève la tête en direction de sa petite-fille et lorsque leurs regards se croisent, s'en est trop pour Michelle, elle craque et pleure. Sofia, ne peut retenir ses larmes non plus. Elle s'assoie à côté et l'enlace tendrement. Elle lui pose un doux baiser sur la tempe gauche et pose son front sur celle-ci, sans dire un mot. Pas besoin de parler. Juste être là.

Et toutes les deux, pendant plusieurs minutes, restent sans bouger, enlacées comme seule une grand-mère et sa petite-fille peuvent l'être, leurs regards plongés sur la photo de mariés de Kyle et Michelle, c'était il y a environ soixante-dix ans en France.

Marissa, les rejoint à son tour quelques instants plus tard, et tout doucement s'avance vers le lit. Sans un murmure, s'assoie de l'autre côté de Michelle, pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère et colle sa tête près de la sienne. Tandis que sa main droite va doucement recouvrir la main de Granny qui tient la photo, un «Je vous aime» se fait entendre de Granny Mi.

Le soleil se couche sur Honolulu. Michelle, exténuée, s'est endormie de bonne heure. Sofia et Marissa, après avoir toutes les deux dégustées le repas préparé par Leilani, montent dans leurs chambres respectives. Les prochains jours vont être bien remplis et une bonne nuit de sommeil fera le plus grand bien, et encore plus, après ces quelques heures de vol du début de journée.

Il est aux environs de vingt-trois heures, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre dans la demeure des Taylor. Les lumières sont éteintes, tout le monde dort. La nuit est tombée sur Oahu.


	5. Une dernière fois

« tût tût tût tût tût tût» entends -t-on résonner dans la chambre de Sofia. D'un geste brusque et maladroit, elle tente d'éteindre le radio-réveil mais celui-ci tombe à terre.

«Zut !» rétorque-t-elle d'une voix agacée. Elle se penche pour le ramasser, et voit l'heure affichée :8h17. Trop tôt selon son goût.

Il faut dire que la nuit a été dure, le décalage horaires fait son effet et son humeur va s'en faire ressentir toute la journée. Mais bon, l'emploi du temps est chargé aujourd'hui, il faut se lever. Alors, durement mais sûrement, elle commence par une bonne douche, histoire de se remettre le cerveau à l'heure hawaïenne puis descend prendre son pettit-déjeuner.

Dans la salle à manger, Michelle et Marissa sont déjà attablées. L'ambiance est plutôt sereine ce matin, Michelle semble reposée et apaisée. La présence de sa belle-fille et sa petite-fille sans doute.

Ainsi, Sofia, d'une voix douce salue les deux femmes : «Bonjour, Granny Mi, Bonjour, Maman.»

Marissa : «Bonjour ma chérie.»

Michelle : «Bonjour, ma petite fleur.»

Sofia regarde sa grand-mère et esquisse un sourire: «Tu sembles allée mieux ce matin, Granny. Je suis contente.»

Michelle : «Mieux ? Je ne sais pas, disons que pour l'instant ca va ma petite fleur.»

 _C'est ainsi que Michelle surnomme affectueusement Sofia depuis sa naissance._

Les trois femmes finissent leur petits-déjeuners tranquillement avant de prendre en fin de matinée la direction des pompes funèbres, où repose le corps du patriarche de la famille. Et normalement si tout va bien, l'Amiral Sean Taylor doit les rejoindre plus tard dans la journée.

Il est maintenant aux alentours de dix heures, Leilani, la gouvernante, s'affaire à débarrasser le petit-déjeuner pendant que Marissa, Sofia et Michelle revoit une dernière fois le déroulement de la journée .

Toutes les trois sont assises confortablement sur les fauteuils en rotin du patio. C'est l'endroit préféré de Granny Mi dans la maison, on y a une vue somptueuse sur le jardin de la propriété et l'océan Pacifique. Un décor de rêve.

Michelle informe ces dames que son mari repose pour le moment au _National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific_ jusqu'à l'enterrement. C'est là qu'elles pourront faire un dernier adieu à Kyle.

Marissa malgré ses nombreuses venues à Hawaï connait très peu Honolulu, alors elle s'adresse à fille: «Tu sais où se trouve cet endroit?»

Sofia : « Oui, si je ne me trompes pas, c'est sur Puowaina Drive. Faut compter environ vingt minutes pour s'y rendre en voiture voire un peu plus s'il y a de la circulation.» Elle est venue moins souvent sur l'Archipel mais elle a une très bonne mémoire visuelle.

Michelle : « Il faut y aller les filles, l'aumônier de la base nous y rejoint. Il tient à me parler avant les funérailles pour régler certains détails il me semble, enfin je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il me disait au téléphone.»

 _L'enterrement est normalement prévu dans deux jours._

Marissa demande à sa belle-mère tout en se levant : «Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Suzanne ? Sera-t-elle présente ?»

Michelle, le visage fermé comme à son habitude lorsqu'on évoque le sujet : «Oui mais elle vient seule. Son mari ne peut se libérer, quand à mes autres petits-enfants, apparemment la mort de leur grand-père ne semble pas les avoir affectés plus que cela.»

Sofia, furieuse, rétorque alors : «Quoi ! Non mais sérieusement je ne les comprendrai jamais de toute façon. Comment ne peuvent-ils pas être présent pour toi, pour grand-père ! C'est à croire que c'est un honneur que notre chère Suzanne prenne la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour enterrer son père.»

Après ce débordement, Sofia tente de se calmer car elle voit bien que Granny Mi a de la peine. Puis cela n'en vaut pas l'énergie dépensée de toute façon.

La matinée bien entamée, nos trois générations de Taylor partent en direction des pompes funèbres. Et, comme à son habitude, c'est Sofia qui est au volant. La circulation est dense et elles ont mises presque une demi-heure pour arriver sur place.

Toutes trois sortent de la voiture, habillées très sobrement et assorties. Michelle arbore un pantalon de tailleur gris avec un chemisier noir, Marissa porte un pantalon fluide noir avec un chemisier beige et Sofia une robe sobre noire sans manches et tombant juste en-dessous des genoux.

Elles s'avancent lentement bras dessus-dessous, Sofia sent le stress qui monte. Elle a mal au ventre. Dans quelques minutes, il va lui falloir dire Au revoir à celui qu'elle aime tant, l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Elles sont accueillies par l'assistante qui les amène à la chambre funéraire.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'aéroport international d'Honolulu, un avion militaire vient d'attérir, spécialement affrêté pour escorter l'Amiral Taylor jusqu'à Hawaï. La porte de l'avion s'ouvre. Sort un homme portant l'uniforme, grand, cheveux bruns, carrure très imposante.

Sur le tarmac, deux hommes viennent l'accueillir, il s'agit du Commandant Steve McGarrett du 5-0 et de Joe White, ancien instructeur chez les Seals.

Les trois hommes se connaissent bien.

 _Avant d'obtenir le grade d'Amiral, il y a quelques années de cela, Sean Taylor était le supérieur de McGarrett chez les Navy Seals. Ils ont servis dans la même unité en Afghanistan pendant plusieurs années et ont un profond respect l'un pour l'autre._

 _Ils sont restés en contact après le départ de Steve et sont amis depuis ce temps. Quand à Joe White, ils ont servis dans la même unité durant une mission au Vietnam en 1974._

L'Amiral Taylor s'avance jusqu'à Steve et Joe. Il s'arrête. Les deux hommes, très respectueusement, le salue militairement.

Steve est le premier à prendre la parole : «Bienvenu à Honolulu, Monsieur. Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour le décès du Colonel Taylor.»

S'adresse à son tour à l'Amiral, Joe : «Toutes mes sincères condoléances, Sean.»

L'Amiral remercie les deux hommes par le Salut militaire puis, amicalement, serre le commandant McGarrett dans ses bras et ajoute : «Laisse tombé le salut avec moi, content de te revoir le Bleu !», il en fait de même pour Joe White « Salut, vieux loup. »

Steve propose spontanément à Sean de le conduire jusqu'au pompes funèbres afin qu'il y rejoigne sa famille. L'Amiral accepte volontiers et les trois hommes prennent alors la direction de Puowaina Drive.

Au même moment, devant la porte de la chambre funéraire, nos trois femmes s'apprêtent à entrer. Michelle est la première, suivie par Marissa. Sofia, reste figée à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle aperçoit au loin de le milieu de la pièce, le cercueil dans lequel est allongé son grand-père. Elle reste là, comme paralysée. Sa tête lui ordonne d'avancer mais son corps, lui, ne veut pas obéir. Elle regarde fixement le cerceuil et ce vieil homme, allongé, paisiblement comme s'il dormait, et là, tout à coup, elle prends conscience que c'est bien lui, son GrandPa.

Marissa, revient alors vers Sofia et lui tends la main. Sofia, prends sa main et la suit. Toutes les trois se recueillent près de la dépouille de Kyle. Sofia est émue, et même s'il est s'est promis de se montrer forte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Et d'un geste tendre et fait une carresse dans les cheveux de son grand-père et lui pose un dernier baiser sur le front. On peut d'ailleurs l'entendre murmuré à ce moment-là : «Je t'aime».

Après ce moment très éprouvant, notre jeune femme décide de sortir quelques instants prendre l'air. Sur le parvis de l'entrée, elle entend une voiture arrivée. Elle n'y prette pas plus attention que çà, ses pensées sont tournées vers son aïeul. Quand une voix haute et claire l'interpelle.

« Bonjour, ma princesse ! » prononce l'Amiral.

Sofia, regarde alors en direction de la voix qu'elle vient d'entendre. Ses yeux s'équarquillent tout à coup, il est là. « Papa ! » s'écrit-elle. Elle se mets à courir, se jette dans les bras de son père et pleure. Il la serre fortement à son tour. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne sont pas vus.

Après ces brefs instants de retrouvailles, nos deux comparses Steve et Joe s'approchent de l'Amiral afin de prendre congés, celui-ci fait les présentations.

«Ma chérie, voici Joe White, un vieil ami.» dit l'Amiral en s'adressant à sa fille.

Sofia salue Joe d'une poignée de mains et dit : «Mon grand-père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous avez servis ensemble au Vietnam et vous êtes aussi un ex-Seals. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.»

«Moi de même !» lui rétorque Joe.

«Et ce jeune blanc-bec est le Commandant MCGarrett, il a servit sous mes ordres pendant quelques années chez les Seals. Et maintenant il dirige le 5-0.» reprend Sean à Sofia.

Celle-ci salue également Steve d'une poignée de mains :«Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mon père ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vos états de services quand vous étiez sous son commandement. Il a beaucoup regretté votre départ de l'Afghanistan, vous étiez son meilleur élément.»

Steve, un peu gêné mais ravi du compliment : «Enchanté également. Nous avons aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment son meilleur élément mais j'ai beaucoup appris sous les ordres de votre père, c'est un Grand soldat.»

Après un bref instant de silence durant lequel lui et Sofia échangent de nombreux regards, steve prend congés car une affaire criminelle l'attends au 5-0. Il repart donc avec Joe White tandis que père et fille, eux, entrent dans l'enceinte des pompes funèbres.

 _Le courant semble être très bien passé entre Sofia et Steve. En tout cas, chacun a fait bonne impression sur l'autre._

En arrivant près de la chambre funéraire, Sean aperçoit sa femme et sa mère assise sur le banc collé au mur juste à côté de la porte. Il s'arrête. Les deux femmes se tournent vers lui. Tous sont émus et sans dire un mot, Michelle et Marissa se lèvent et viennent embrasser Sean qui les serrent dans ses bras. Après un long moment d'etréintes, Sean entre seul dans la chambre funéraire. Il s'avance d'un pas assuré jusqu'au cerceuil de son père. Il le regarde et sans un mot, sans une larme, il le salut militairement, par respect, comme le ferait n'importe quel soldat devant la dépouille d'un Colonel. Mais surtout cest ce qu'aurai souhaité son père, très à cheval sur les protocoles et les traditions de l'armée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois femmes de sa vie le rejoignent au chevet de son père, et tous les quatres, ensemble, lui rendent hommage, une dernière fois.


	6. L'enterrement

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde est debout depuis l'aurore. C'est aujourd'hui que les Taylor enterrent le patriarche. La cérémonie est prévue à 11h00 au _Oahu Cemetery and Crematory._

 _Bien que le corps Kyle repose aux pompes funèbres du National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific jusqu'à l'enterrement, celui-ci est complet et ne peut plus recevoir de nouvelles dépouilles de soldat._

Il est neuf heures et quinze minutes, Sofia est seule à la maison. Ses parents ainsi que sa grand-mère sont déjà avec le grand-père de celle-ci, Michelle souhaite assister au transport du corps de son mari jusqu'au lieu de l'enterrement.

Pas un bruit au premier étage, Sofia, dans sa chambre, se prépare. Elle porte sa robe noire à manches courtes tombant juste en dessous des genoux, pour les chaussures elle opte pour des escarpins noires bien qu'elle ne se sente pas très à l'aise en talons. Le maquillage très sobre, à peine voyant. Pour les cheveux, elle préfère une queue de cheval toute simple, il y a du vent aujourd'hui et elle ne sera pas embêtée. Pas besoin de gilet, la température est déjà élevée ce matin.

Pour ce genre de circonstances, elle doit laisser tomber son habituel sac à mains préféré et choisi une simple pochette noire dans lequel elle prend soin de glisser mouchoirs, lunettes de soleil, permis de conduire, porte-monnaies. Reste à attraper ces clés de voiture et elle sera prête à partir.

Contrairement à l'étage, le rez-de-chaussée est en ébullition, pas de bruits de musique ou autres, simplement Leilani et d'autres employés qui s'affairent à préparer la veillée funèbre, après la cérémonie.

Le cimetière se trouve sur _Nuuanu Avenue_ et il est temps d'y aller. Sofia attrape ses clés, monte en voiture et prend la route. La circulation est dense comme d'habitude dans le centre. Pendant le trajet, elle est comme dans un état second, elle est là sans y être. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange, elle ne cesse de se remémorer les souvenirs d'avec son grand-père. La première fois qu'elle l'a vue en uniforme, la première fois qu'elle est montée dans son avion...Des tas de souvenirs, certains joyeux et d'autres non.

Après environ trente minutes, elle arrive sur les lieux. La cérémonie religieuse aura lieu dans la chapelle du cimetière et sera suivie d'un hommage militaire sur l'emplacement où sera enterré Kyle.

Garée, elle jette un dernier coup d'oeil sur son portable, plusieurs messages, qu'elle écoute. Ses collègues de Boston dont Mary, sa meilleure amie et aussi journaliste, lui présentent leurs condoléances. Elle l'a rappellera plus tard car le temps est précieux. Elle coupe son téléphone et sort de sa voiture.

Elle prend alors la direction de la chapelle, passe devant plusieurs voitures. Toujours dans un état second. Une voix l'interpelle mais elle ne l'entend pas, elle est dans ses pensées. Puis elle finit par entendre son nom et se retourne.

Là devant elle, se tient, le Commandant McGarrett, en uniforme militaire.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle Taylor. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre grand-père.» énonce-t-il.

Sofia, après avoir repris ses esprits : «Oh Bonjour Commandant McGarrett, je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas entendu.»

« Ce n'est rien. » reprend-t-il, «J'imagines que ce ne doit pas être un jour facile pour vous et votre famille. Le Colonnel Taylor est, était un grand soldat. Nous n'étions pas du même corps d'armée mais sa réputation s'étend au-delà de l'Air Force.»

Sofia, émue et reconnaissante : «Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un Colonnel c'était surtout mon grand-père. J'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'il nous a quitté. C'est étrange en fait. En tout cas, votre présence aux funérailles touche énormément mon père, il a un grand respect pour vous.»

Steve, hoche la tête, comme pour la remercier de ce compliment puis lui demande : «Si vous le permettez je vous accompagne jusqu'à la chapelle.»

Sofia, très gentiment accepte. Le courant passe assez bien entre les deux individus. En chemin, Sofia engage de nouveau la conversation.

«Je vais rester quelques jours sur l'île après les obsèques et nous allons sûrement être amenés à nous rencontrer de nouveau, alors vous pouvez m'appeler Sofia. Puis vous êtes un ami de mon père donc vous faites parti de la famille et pour être honnête le vouvoiement me donne l'impression d'avoir soixante ans.» plaisante-t-elle.

«Parfait, j'accepte si vous, enfin, si tu m'appelles Steve.»

«D'accord.» lui répond-t-elle en souriant.

«Tu vas rester quelques jours alors ?» reprend le Commandant McGarrett.

«Oui. Mes parents ont des obligations, ils ne peuvent pas rester et moi, je ne veux pas laisser grand-mère seule juste après la mort de son mari. J'ai quelques jours de congés à prendre donc çà tombe bien, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Elle a l'air forte et solide comme çà mais je la connait mieux que personne et je sais qu'elle est effrondée. Nous sommes une famille unie et je l'aime plus que tout. Par le passé, elle a pris soins de moi de nombreuses fois et c'est un juste retour des choses.»

«La famille c'est important. C'est ce qui compte le plus.»

«Bien d'accord» lui répond Steve.

«Et toi ? Ta famille vit sur l'île ou tu viens du continent ?» continue Sofia.

«Un peu des deux en fait.» dit-il.

Sofia, intriguée, s'interroge. Alors, curieuse par nature, elle lui demande d'entrer dans les détails.

«Et bien, je suis né et j'ai grandi sur l'île mais vers 16 ans mon père m'a envoyé sur le continent pour que j'y poursuive mes études. Je suis revenu en 2010, à sa mort.»

Sofia est confuse car elle ne s'attendait pas à faire une gaffe.

«Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Mon père nous a beaucoup parlé de toi en tant que militaire mais très peu sur ta famille. Je sais que tu as une sœur plus jeune mais à part cela. Et ta mère ? Elle vit ici également ?»

Steve, toujours très peu locace sur le sujet, détourne la conversation, la chapelle est en vue et évite ainsi de répondre. Ceci dit, Sofia a bien sentie qu'il cache quelquechose, son flair de journaliste sans doute, mais peu importe. Elle n'insiste pas, puis si un jour il a envie de lui en parler, il le fera sinon elle le relancera.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la chapelle, Sofia s'arrête. Steve lui demande si tout va bien. Tout va bien, elle est juste surprise de voir autant de personnes déjà présentes devant l'édifice. Elle était loin de se douter une seule seconde qu'il puisse y avoir autant de monde aux funérailles, autant de militaires que d'anonymes. Elle prend tout à coup conscience de l'ampleur de la réputation de Kyle Taylor.

«Ca va oui. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de personnes aux funérailles.» lui répond-t-elle.

Elle entre dans la chapelle rejoindre sa famille tandis que le Commandant McGarrett part saluer des connaissances dans la foule.

La cérémonie religieuse commence.

Presque une heure s'écoule, la foule sort de la chapelle suivie par le cortège familial. Le cerceuil porté par six militaires dont Sean Taylor, Joe White et Steve McGarrett est posé délicatement dans le corbillard. La famille Taylor se met en position derrière celui-ci, tous se tenant la main, unis dans la douleur. Le corbillard s'avance lentement dans l'allée, la famille du défunt et la foule de militaires et anonymes le suivent.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde est en place, chacun à une place bien précise dans le protocole. L'hommage militaire va pouvoir commencer, et comme le veut la tradition, un drapeau américain recouvre le cerceuil du Colonel. Le corbillard est arrêté à quelques mètres de l'emplacement où le Colonel reposera.

Le cérémonial commence, on peut entendre _Army Hymn : God of Our fathers_ résonner pendant que six militaires portant le cerceuil entame leur marche. Ils s'avancent jusqu'au chariot-porteur face à Sofia et sa famille, là, ils le posent délicatement et tous relèvent en un seul et même geste le drapeau américain. La musique s'arrête et l'on entend dans le ciel, des avions militaires qui survolent le cimetière. Un hommage au Colonnel. Se mets alors à retentir juste après leurs passages, la sonnerie aux morts _Taps._

Dans l'assemblée présente, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, tout le monde regarde en direction du cercueil.

Les militaires, maintenant, replie selon la tradition, le drapeau américain pendant que le rituel _God bless America_ se fait entendre _._

L'officier le plus gradé se poste devant Michelle avec le drapeau tandis qu'un soldat s'approche une médaille à la main. La Médaille d'Honneur lui est décernée titre posthume.

Sofia, qui se tient juste à la droite de Michelle, est émue mais elle ne laisse rien paraître. Cela lui rappelle l'enterrement de son fiancé, il y a quelques années, militaire aussi, il a été tué en Afghanistan.

L'officier s'avance vers Granny Mi et lui remets le drapeau très délicatement, à son tour le second militaire s'avance, s'agenouille face à Michelle et lui remets la Médaille. Celle-ci le remercie d'un hochement de tête puis le soldat reprend sa place. L'émotion est palpable.

Le moment le plus redouté de Sofia arrive, _Amazing Grace_ se met à retentir.

Toujours aucun bruit dans l'assemblée, réunie pour lui rendre hommage, l'ambiance est pesante, surtout pour Sofia. Le protocole militaire a été respecté dans les moindres détails. Elle tourne la tête vers sa grand-mère, digne et respectueuse malgré la douleur. Une petite larme glisse le long de sa joue droite, laissant transparaitre la tristesse d'avoir perdu le Grand Amour de sa vie, son grand-père. Elle se tourne alors, contemple le cercueil face à elle une énième fois et ferme les yeux, sa main enlacée fermement dans celle de son aïeule.

Les souvenirs d'enfance lui reviennent, ses doux souvenirs partagés avec ce grand gaillard aux cheveux grisonnant, ce grand gaillard qui prenait plaisir à la prendre sur ses genoux pour piloter son coucou, oh bien sûr, il faisait semblant, mais ils allaient, chaque fois, dans un nouveau pays dont seuls lui et elle connaissaient l'existence...

Elle rouvre les yeux, les larmes coulent. C'est le moment de l'Adieu. _Amazing Grace_ retentit toujours.

Dans la foule présente, certains ont les yeux fermés, d'autres la tête baissée. Les militaires présent font le Salut . Joe et Steve également.

La musique s'arrête, les militaires se mettent au repos.

Après quelques instatnts de silence, Sofia se lève et se place à côté du cercueil et se tourne vers l'assemblée. Elle désire dire quelques mots.

«Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Sofia Taylor, sa petite-fille. Durant la cérémonie, nous avons pu entendre vos nombreux témoignagnes de sympathies et d'hommages envers mon grand-père et nous vous en sommes sincèrement reconnaissant. C'était un homme exceptionnel, un militaire exceptionnel, un mari, un père et un grand-père exceptionnel. Il était aussi un homme réservé, il pouvait paraître froid au premier abord mais c'était juste parce que pour lui, montrer ses sentiments c'était comme montrer ses faiblesses. Et je crois que c'est ce qui lui a permis de rester si longtemps dans l'armée. Avec moi, il était différent, il laissait tomber le masque. Je me souviens d'un jour, je devais avoir onze ans je crois, mon chien s'était fait écraser devant la maison pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mes parents ne savaient pas du tout comment m'annoncer cette nouvelle, nous l'avions depuis si longtemps et je l'aimais tellement. Ils ont cherchés toute la journée, inquiets de ma réaction. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison ce soir là, et que je les ai vu tous les deux assis sur le canapé avec le collier de Floppy dans leurs mains, j'ai compris tout de suite. J'étais inconsolable. Mon père a donc appelé mes grands-parents. Le lendemain j'ai eu la surprise de voir mon grand-père à la sortie de l'école. Il m'a emmené sur sa base et j'y ai fait mon baptême de l'air. Une fois là-haut, il m'a demandé de regarder autour de moi. Ce que j'ai fait. Et là, il m'a dit «Tu vois ma chérie, ne sois pas triste pour ton chien, regarde où il vit maintenant. Il est libre, libre comme le vent, il peut voyager à sa guise, il ne craint plus rien. Il a le soleil comme lumière et les nuages comme terrain de jeu. N'est-ce pas ce que tu peux rêver de mieux pour lui ?». Par la suite, chaque fois que j'étais triste en pensant à mon chien, je levais la tête vers le ciel et je l'imaginais sautant d'un nuage à l'autre, libre comme l'air. Et gràce à cela, sa mort me paraissait moins difficile à supporter. [ sanglots]

Pour finir, j'aimerai vous lire un passage de la Bible, qu'il aimait particulièrement.»

Sofia sort de sa poche un morceau de papier et se mets à le lire.

 _L'Ecclésiaste, chapitre 3._

 _«Il y a un temps pour tout et un moment pour toute chose sous le soleil, un temps pour naitre et un temps pour mourir, un temps pour planter et un temps pour arracher le plant, un temps pour tuer et un temps pour soigner ses blessures, un temps pour démolir et un temps pour construire. Il y a aussi un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire, un temps pour se lamenter et un temps pour danser, un temps pour jeter des pierres et un temps pour en ramasser, un temps pour embrasser et un temps pour s'en abstenir. Il y a un temps pour chercher et un temps pour perdre, un temps pour conserver et un temps pour jeter, un temps pour déchirer et un temps pour recoudre, un temps pour garder le silence et un temps pour parler, un temps pour aimer et un temps pour haïr, un temps pour la guerre et un temps pour la paix_.»

Emue, elle retourne s'asseoir au côté de Michelle. Celle-ci lui prend la main et la serre.

Se lève alors l'Amiral Taylor. Il s'avance face au cercueil, salut à son tour militairement son père. Marissa le rejoint et pose sa main gauche sur le cercueil. Puis, tout deux, quittent main dans la main le cimetière.

L'assemblée se disperse à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Sofia et sa grand-mère.

Toutes deux, restent assises quelques instants. Puis, Sofia, à son tour se lève et embrasse le cercueil de son grand-père. Elle s'éloigne de quelques mètres seulement. Elle attends Michelle et préfère la laisser seule avec son défunt mari.

Elle regarde Granny Mi faire ses adieux et elle a mal au cœur. Sa grand-mère va-t-elle s'en remettre ? Elle ne sait pas mais ce qu'elle sait c'est que, quoiqu'il arrive dans l'avenir, elle sera là pour elle.

Michelle s'avance maintenant vers Sofia, et toutes les deux s'en vont. Main dans la main.


	7. C'est la famille

Il fait chaud en ce début d'après-midi, le vent est tombé et tout le monde est réunis chez les Taylor pour la veillée funèbre.

Michelle, entourée de Sean et Marissa, reçoit les nombreux témoignages des personnes présentent, militaires et anonymes. En effet, Kyle était une personne très respecté au sein de la communauté d'Oahu et pas seulement chez les militaires. C'était un homme humble et d'une grande bonté malgré son caractère tenace.

Quand à Sofia, elle s'est isolée dans le jardin de la propriété, elle a besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Tout ceci lui rappelle la mort de son fiancé Mark, militaire de carrière. Il est mort au combat il y a cinq ans. A l'époque, cela avait été très douloureux et même si elle a réussi à surmonter le chagrin et continuer à vivre, elle a toujours cette cicatrice en elle présente. On dit que le temps efface la peine mais il n'en est rien, on apprends juste à cohabiter avec elle.

Le jardin de la propriété est immense et fait le tour de la maison, Sofia s'assoie toujours sur le banc à l'ombre d'un palmier d'où l'on peut apercevoir une splendide vue sur l'océan Pacifique. Et malgré la proximité de la rue, on entend pratiquement pas la circulation. Il faut dire que juste à côté de ce banc, Michelle a fait installer une grande volière où trône les plus beaux spécimens d'oiseaux que l'on peut trouver à Hawaï. C'est l'endroit préféré de Sofia.

Assise face à la mer, elle a l'air apaisée. Le moment le plus dur de la journée est passé et le travail de deuil va pouvoir commencer. Elle jette un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien seule et sort son téléphone. Elle tente de joindre sa meilleure amie. Elle espère l'avoir malgré le décalage horaires, il doit être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures à Boston.

Personne ne répond. Elle retente une dernière fois.

Son amie décroche, et une voix fluette et légère répond «Allô».

Sofia, très heureuse de l'entendre, lui dit «Aloha»

S'engage alors une conversation entre les deux femmes :

Mary : «Oh Sofia. Comment vas-tu ?Je ne pensais pas t'avoir aujourd'hui.»

Sofia : «Je vais, je vais, disons que pour le moment ca va. J'ai eu ton message ce matin, il m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'aurais aimé t'avoir près de moi ici . Tu me manque beaucoup. Comment ca va au journal ? Et pour le Festival ? Tout se déroule comme prévu ?»

 _Mary et Sofia sont amies depuis quelques années, elles se sont rencontrées au Boston Globe. Toutes les deux y sont entrées en même temps. Et depuis elles sont inséparables._

Mary : «Pas d'inquiétude pour le Festival, je prends le relais jusqu'à ton retour puis tu as bien préparé comme chaque année donc n'y pense pas. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta famille. Tu as perdu ton grand-père, alors penses à toi pour le moment. Comment va ta grand-mère ?»

Sofia : «Je sais bien mais tu me connais, me concentrer sur le travail m'évites d'avoir à cogiter. Granny tient le coup pour le moment, mais je la connais elle tente de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Tu as eu l'occasion de la rencontrer donc tu sais comment elle est.»

Sofia se lève et s'avance aux bords du talus pour admirer la vue. Elle n'a pas remarquée que moment le Commandant McGarrett se tient derrière elle à quelques mètres, mais par politesse, il ne fait pas de bruit pour ne pas interrompre la conversation téléphonique.

Mary : «Alors ? Tes retrouvailles avec Hawaï ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.»

Sofia : «Non en effet, ce n'est pas évident. J'ai tellement essayé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Hawaï et moi ces dernières années. La dernière fois, j'y ai enterré Mark. Granny n'a cessé ces derniers mois de me demander de venir leurs rendre visite mais c'était tellement dur d'y songer puis j'ai tellement de souvenirs avec Mark ici. Alors j'ai remis à chaque fois, avec toujours une bonne excuse. Puis grand-père est mort sans que je puisse le revoir une dernière fois. Je m'en veux tellement Mary si tu savais. Je ne suis pas encore retournée sur la tombe de Mark ni même allée voir ses parents à Maui.[bref silence] Bon, je dois te laisser pour le moment, mes parents vont se demander où je suis passée. J'essaie de te rappeler dans la semaine. Je t'adore ma précieuse. Bye.»

Après avoir raccrochée, Sofia pose un dernier regard sur l'océan et se retourne. Là elle sursaute car elle pensait être seule et ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière elle.

Steve, qui a assisté à la conversation entre Sofia et son amie, tente d'adoucir l'atmosphère : «Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire si peur.»

«Et bien maintenant tu le sais!» lui répond Sofia en souriant, «Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver».

«Je t'ai aperçu depuis le patio, tu semblais un peu triste alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais.» reprend McGarrett.

«Merci de ta sollicitude Steve, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. J'aime venir ici quand je veux être seule, cet endroit m'apaise.» lui explique-t-elle.

«Je te comprends c'est vraiment magnifique. Puis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.» s'excuse -t-il.

«Oh non rassure-toi ce n'est rien. C'était ma meilleure amie Mary, elle est aussi journaliste. Nous travaillons toutes les deux au _Boston Globe_. Et comme tu as pu le comprendre, la dernière fois que je suis venue c'était il y a cinq ans, pour enterrer mon fiancé. Et avant que tu m'en demandes plus, il s'appelait Mark, il était militaire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Waikiki lors d'un séjour chez mes grands-parents il y a huit ans. Et je n'étais pas revenue depuis sa mort.»

Sofia est émue après ces quelques paroles, elle pensait pourtant maitenant, pouvoir parler de Mark en toute sérénité.

Après quelques instants, elle se reprend : «Enfin voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue depuis longtemps. Et toi ? Ta mère ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton subterfuge pour éviter de me répondre.»

Steve esquisse un sourire et lui dit : «Et bien disons un/zéro pour moi.» puis il repart en direction de la maison. Sofia le suit, d'une allure assez énergique, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot : « Si tu penses que je vais me contenter de ton un/zéro McGarrett, tu te trompes !».

Steve, se retourne succintement, lance un sourire moqueur et continue de marcher. Visiblement il a réussi a détendre l'atmosphère. Sofia s'arrête, le regarde et esquisse un sourire, il semble avoir de l'humour et elle apprécie.

De retour dans la maison, la veillée touche à sa fin. Il ne reste que quelques personnes et quelques militaires. Michelle et Marissa sont assises sur le sofa tandis que Sean discuste près de la cheminée avec Joe White et d'autres militaires. Steve les a rejoint et Sofia, elle, se mets près de sa grand-mère.

Après quelques minutes, Joe et Steve s'avancent vers ces dames pour prendre congés. Michelle les remercie sincèrement de leur présence. D'ailleurs, elle finit même par prendre Le commandant McGarrett dans ses bras. C'est dire.

Sofia, se propose de raccompagner ces messieurs jusqu'à leurs voitures. Tout les deux sont garés le long de l'avenue _kalakaua,_ et en chemin tout trois discutent.

Sofia : «Je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux d'être venus. Ma grand-mère a été très touchée tout comme mon père d'ailleurs.»

Joe : «Oh il n'y a pas de quoi vraiment. C'est tout à fait normal. Votre grand-père était un grand soldat, un modèle pour bon nombres d'entre nous.»

Sofia : «Merci mais vous pouvez me dire ''tu'' vous savez, pas besoin de cérémonial surtout avec moi.»

Joe : «Pareillement pour moi dans ce cas.» Il semble apprécier Sofia.

Sofia «Avec plaisir Joe !»

Steve : «Ta grand-mère en tout cas est charmante malgré les circonstances.»

Sofia : «Oui elle l'est, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Grand-mère est une personne plutôt expressive. Et comme tu as pu le comprendre, elle t'aime bien.». Elle sourit.

Steve : «Pas de soucis.»

Sofia : «En fait je crois que tu lui rappelles un peu mon grand-père à ton âge. Il est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de points communs.»

Steve : «Merci pour le compliment. Tes parents repartent bientôt ?»

Sofia : «Oui, demain. Mon père doit reprendre ses fonctions et ma mère son travail.»

Joe : «Elle est toujours journaliste ?»

Sofia : «Oui toujours et c'est grâce à elle que je fais ce métier, elle m'a donnée sa passion pour les mots. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers mois elle s'est plutôt consacrée à son bouquin.»

Steve : «Tu as déjà publiée aussi?»

Sofia : « Moi ? Grand Dieu non ! J'écris c'est vrai mais juste pour moi. C'est une bonne alternative à la thérapie.J'ai commencé après la mort de Mark et cela m'a été d'une grande aide, puis j'ai continuée. Et toi Joe, tu as une famille sur l'île ?»

Joe : «Non, je n'ai jamais pris le temps en fait. Puis ma vie était plutôt mouvementée, jamais au même endroit, toujours en mission. Je suis seul et c'est pas si mal que çà.»

Sofia : «Chacun son point de vue, moi je ne m'imagine pas vivre seule sans ma famille. Bon, et toi Steve ? Toujours pas décidé à me parler de ta mère.»

Steve : «Touché. Un partout.»

Sofia : «Disons plutôt la balle au centre. Je suis du genre tenace, je tiens çà de mon grand-père.»

Steve : «Je te rassures j'avais remarqué.»

Sofia : «Bon, j'arrête là, promis, sinon je vais finir par te taper sur les nerfs. Pour aujourd'hui du moins. [ Steve et elle sourient] Et le cinq-zéro ? D'après ce que mon père m'a dit que vous ne faites pas vraiment parti de la police d'Honolulu.»

Steve : «Non en effet, nous sommes une unité à part entière. Nous sommes sous l'autorité du Gouverneur.»

Sofia : « Et vous êtes nombreux ?»

Steve : «Nous sommes cinq. Mon équipier Danny Williams, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Danno. Il y a Chin Ho Kelly, c'est l'ancien équipier de mon père. Kono Kalakaua, la cousine de Chin. Et Lou Grover, un ancien du SWAT.»

Sofia : « Vous avez l'air très unis, quand tu en parles, on a pas l'impression que vous n'êtes pas juste des collègues, je me trompe ?»

Steve : «Non tu as bien cernés, en fait c'est simple, on est Ohana.»

Sofia : «La famille !»

Steve : «C'est çà ! Bon voilà ma voiture.»

Sofia : «Quoi ! C'est çà ta voiture ? Ce gros pick up bleu ?»

Steve : «Ouais !». Il regarde sa voiture très fièrement.

Sofia : «Vous les mecs ! Vous êtes incroyable !»

Steve : «Ben quoi ? Tu lui repproches quelque chose ?»

Sofia «Oh non rien, dans le genre grosse voiture bien voyante on fait pas mieux. Le culte de qui a la plus grosse voiture chez la gente masculine est totalement démesurée ! Pareil chez les militaires, qui aura le plus gros calibre ! Laisse moi deviner, je parie que tu as aussi tout un tas d'armes de poing cachées sur toi en plus de ton arme habituelle et également tout un tas de gadget dans ta voiture.»

Joe : «Tu as bien cerné le personnage», Joe regarde Steve en souriant « Elle est perspicace».

Steve : «Ben quoi ! J'ai juste le strict nécessaire c'est tout, comme tout le monde.»

Sofia : «Euh non pas comme tout le monde McGarrett...Bon remarque, au moins, s'il y a un attentat tu as de quoi te défendre... Ces drôles comme vous les Navy Seals vous êtes tous pareils, vous avez un côté paranoiaque, comme si la fin du monde vous attendez à chaques coins de rues. Et attention, je te dis çà avec tout mon respect, mon père est pareil que toi, si tu voyais l'arsenal qu'il a dans sa voiture !»

C'est à ce moment là que le portable du commandant se mets à sonner.

Steve : «Oui Danny.»

Danny : «Désolé de te déranger mais on a besoin de toi au cinq-zéro, on a une affaire.»

Steve : «D'accord, j'arrive.»

Joe : «Une affaire ?»

Steve : «Oui, je dois y aller. Sofia encore toutes mes condoléances pour ton grand-père.» Il monte dans sa voiture et démarre.

Sofia : «Merci»

Steve baisse son carreau, regarde Sofia et lui dit : «A l'occasion, si tu trouves du temps les prochains jours, passe nous voir au cinq-zéro, je te présenterai l'équipe. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Danny»

Sofia : «Je n'y manquerai pas»

Steve lui fait un clin d'oeil et part à toutes vitesses. Joe prend congés auprès de Sofia.

Joe : «Ce fut un plaisir, Sofia, malgré les circonstances.»

Sofia : «Pour moi aussi, Joe. J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de nous voir avant mon retour sur le continent.»

Joe : «Avec grand plaisir, autour d'un verre cette fois.»

Sofia : «Bonne idée»

Joe : «A bientôt»

Sofia : «A bientôt.»

Joe part à son tour et Sofia regagne la maison. Elle semble ravie, elle avait tellement entendu parler de ces deux-là sans les connaître. Elle trouve Joe très charmant et apprécie beaucoup le côté «gros dur» de Steve mais elle sent bien que ce n'est qu'un apparât. En tout cas, il a un grand sens de l'humour et çà, c'est une qualité qu'elle apprécie beaucoup chez les personnes qu'elles rencontrent.


	8. Coup du sort

Deux jours ont passés, les parents de Sofia sont repartis. Elle est maintenant seule, avec sa grand-mère dans la demeure familiale. En ce début d'après-midi, il pleut sur Honolulu.

Son grand-père lui manque, d'ailleurs dans la matinée elle s'est recueillie sur sa tombe. Elle aurait voulu que Michelle l'accompagne mais elle n'a pas voulu. Encore trop récent peut-être ?

Cela ne lui ressemble pas et Sofia le sait bien. Granny Mi ne va pas bien même si elle veut faire croire le contraire. En même temps, quoi de plus normal, elle vient de perdre son époux après soixante-dix ans de vie commune. Comment réagirions-nous à sa place ? Sûrement pareil ….

Toujours est-il que Sofia a décidé de se changer les idées aujourd'hui. Alors elle se rend au _Ala Moana center_ pour faire un peu de shopping. Une activité bien féminine qu'elle adore pratiquer.

Puis surtout, il y a une pâtisserie _La Palme d'Or_ qu'il ne faut surtout pas râter si vous venez à Hawaï. Un petit air de France au milieu du Pacifique et Sofia ne manque jamais de s'y arrêter d'ailleurs.

Notre trentenaire se balade dans les nombreuses boutiques du centre, des boutiques de vêtements en tout genre, de lingeries, de chaussures, de bijoux et j'en passe et le tout sur trois étages. C'est le plus grand centre commercial d'Hawaï, très prisé également par les touristes.

Alors qu'elle rentre dans une boutique typiquement hawaïenne afin de trouver un petit cadeau pour sa meilleure amie Mary, son téléphone sonne. Comme à son habitude, elle prend soin de regarder qui l'appelle avant de décrocher. C'est Granny Mi. Sofia prend l'appelle. «Oui Granny» dit-elle d'une voix sereine. À l'autre bout du fil, Leilani en pleine panique «Madame Sofia, vite vite, c'est votre grand-mère. Elle a fait un malaise». «J'arrive tout de suite !» lui répond Sofia inquiète.

Ni une ni deux, elle quitte le centre commercial pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il y a du monde et elle doit slalommer entre les touristes et les habitants venus faire des amplettes. Elle court le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le parking et sa voiture. A peine deux secondes pour ranger ses paquets dans le coffre, elle monte, mets le contact mais rien, le moteur tente de démarrer en vain.

«Ah non, je t'en prie ne me fais pas çà maintenant ! Allez démarre !» exulte-t-elle mais rien n'y fait. «Allez ma belle, allez !» reprend-t-elle. Soulagement, la voiture démarre enfin. Rapidement elle sort du parking et prend la direction de _Kalakaua Avenue_ , elle y sera vite.

Après plusieurs minutes, la voilà arrivée. Elle se gare dans l'allée où une ambulance est déjà sur place. A sa vue, Sofia sent le stress monter. D'un coup elle a chaud. Elle entre dans la maison. Elle est accueillie par Leilani qui lui explique qu'elle n'a pas réussi à réveiller sa grand-mère de sa sieste. Sofia, apeurée après ces mots, monte en trombe l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Michelle. Un médecin et un infirmier sont à son chevet, elles les entend parler mais impossible de comprendre, son esprit est concentré sur sa grand-mère allongée sans mouvements. Elle sent les battements de son cœur retentir dans sa tête, sa respiration augmente, elle se sent vraiment mal, elle a peur.

D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avance vers le lit. Là, le médecin l'interpelle.

Médecin : «Vous êtes un membre de la famille.»

Médecin : «Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?». Mais elle ne répond pas, son esprit est fixé sur Michelle.

Médecin : «Mademoiselle !»

Sofia : «Euh oui, je suis sa petite-fille». Elle reprend ses esprits mais sa voix est hésitante et troublée par l'émotion.

Médecin : «Votre grand-mère respire mais faiblement, alors calmez-vous, nous allons la prendre en charge et l'emmener à l'hopital pour lui faire des examens.»

Le médecin lui demande alors si Michelle a des antécédents médicaux. C'est une femme âgée certes mais en pleine forme, elle a la chance de n'avoir aucuns problèmes de santé.

Les deux hommes la placent dans l'ambulance et partent en direction du _Queen's Medical Center_. C'est le plus proche, il est à peine à quelques minutes en voiture. Sofia les a bien sûr suivis en voiture.

Arrivée aux urgences, elle demande des nouvelles de sa gran-mère. Celle-ci est encore avec les médecins en réanimation et il faut attendre. Attendre ? Comme si c'était facile, Sofia vient de perdre son grand-père et risque maintenant de perdre Granny.

L'attente semble interminable, aussi, décide-t-elle de prévenir ses parents. Après avoir parlé avec sa mère, elle appelle à son tour le Commandant McGarrett au cinq-zéro. C'est la seule personne en dehors de sa grand-mère qu'elle connait sur l'île. Seulement au moment de composer le numéro, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne l'a pas. Comment faire ? Elle n'a pas vraiment envie d'attendre seule, elle a besoin d'une présence, et il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour elle sur l'île. Alors, elle appelle le poste de police d'Honolulu. Ils pourront sûrement lui donner le numéro du cinq-zéro. Et après avoir réceptionné celui-ci, elle tente de les joindre. Une personne décroche.

Chin : «Cinq-zéro, officier Chin Ho Kelly.»

Sofia : «Bonjour, je cherche à joindre le Commandan McGarrett, pourriez-vous me le passer s'il vous plait.»

Chin : «Je suis désolé Madame mais il n'est pas dans nos bureaux en ce moment.»

 _Steve est bien présent mais Chin ne connait pas la personne qu'il a au bout du fil et il est assez fréquent que l'équipe filtre les appels pour ne pas être déranger pour rien._

Chin : «Mais je peux peut-être vous aider, c'est à quel sujet ?»

Sofia : «C'est personnel, j'ai vraimen besoin de le joindre.»

Chin : «Je suis navré Madame mais je ne peux pas vous le passer, il est sur le terrain en ce moment pour une enquête.»

Sofia «Très bien tanpis, pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message ?»

Chin : «Bien sûr, je vous écoutes.»

Sofia : «Dites lui que Sofia cherche à le joindre. Je suis au _Queen's Medical Center ,_ ma grand-mère y a été admise.»

Chin : «Je lui transmets dès qu'il rentre Madame.»

Sofia : «Merci beaucoup, au revoir.»

Sofia est un peu déçue, elle avait bien besoin d'entendre une voix amicale. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative pour le moment, elle retourne patienter dans la salle d'attente. Elle espère qu'on lui donnera rapidement des nouvelles de Michelle.

Pendant ce temps, au cinq-zéro, Chin qui vient de raccrocher le combiné se rend dans le bureau de Steve. Celui-ci tente de résoudre une affaire avec l'appui de Danny depuis son bureau, Lou et Kono sont, eux, sur le terrain.

Dans le bureau, l'ambiance est bonne enfant malgré la tension de l'affaire en cours, Chin entre.

Chin : «Steve, tu connais une certaine Sofia Taylor ?»

Steve : «Oui c'est une amie, pourquoi?»

Chin : «Elle vient d'appeler, comme je ne savais pas si tu l'as connaissais, j'ai filtré l'appel et pris le message, désolé.»

Steve : «T'inquiètes pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?»

Chin : «Te parler. Je crois que c'est au sujet de sa grand-mère. Elle appelait du _Queen's Medical_.»

Steve : «Du _Queen's_ , t'es sûr ?»

Chin : «Oui, du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.»

Steve : «Très bien merci Chin.»

Chin : «Pas de quoi. Sinon pour les appels téléphoniques de la victime, je suis toujours en train d'éplucher mais pour l'instant rien d'intéressant.»

Steve : «Ok, tu me tiens au courant.»

Chin quitte le bureau et reprend ses investigations dans le sien. Danny reprend le cours de la conversation concernant leur enquête mais Steve semble ne pas l'écouter, en fait, il pense à Sofia et sa grand-mère. Il se lève brusquement de son fauteuil, prend sa veste et demande à Danny de l'accompagner. Les deux hommes quittent le bureau de Steve et prennent l'ascenseur.

Danny : «Et je peux savoir où l'on va ?»

Steve : «J'ai quelquechose à faire.»

Danny : «Ok, je vois. Je te rappelles quand même qu'on a une affaire à résoudre mais bon je dis çà comme çà.»

Steve : «Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps c'est juste à côté.»

Danny «Ok j'ai compris.»

Steve : «Quoi ?»

Danny : «Oh rien.»

Steve : «Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

Danny : «On va à l'hopital voir cette fille, Sofia c'est çà ? Dis donc elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil.»

Steve : «Non mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ''une fille'' comme tu dis, c'est la fille d'un grand ami. Puis je vais pas ''la voir'' pour le plaisir, elle m'a sûrement appelé car elle ne connait personne sur l'île.»

Danny «Ah si c'est parce qu'elle ne connait personne alors !»

Steve : «Quoi ? mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?»

Danny : «Non Monsieur je ne me suis pas levé du pied gauche. Je ne fais juste que citer les faits, tu la connais depuis quoi ? Deux, trois jours et t'es déjà aux petits soins. Elle doit être sacrément jolie.»

Steve : «Pffff...Tais-toi, vraiment n'importe quoi. T'es complètement à côté de la plaque.»

Danny : «Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis à côté de la plaque.»

Sortis du bâtiment, les deux équipiers prennent la direction du _Queen's Medical Center_. Comme à son habitude, c'est McGarrett qui conduit la voiture de Danny. D'ailleurs, celui-ci relance la conversation au sujet de Sofia pendant le trajet.

Danny : «Alors dis-moi ?»

Steve : «Quoi ?»

Danny «Comment elle est ?»

Steve : «C'est quoi cette question ? T'as rien de plus intéressant à dire.»

Danny «Ben quoi ? Je m'intéresse c'est tout. Je te demande comment elle est, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel là-dedans. Comment elle est ?»

Steve : «Elle est...normale, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.»

Danny : «Normale ? Et c'est quoi normale pour toi ? Non parce que la normalité avec toi tu vois, c'est pas vraiment la même normalité que le reste du monde.»

Steve : «Cà veut dire quoi çà ? Que je suis pas comme tu le monde?»

Danny : «Euh non çà c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Non parce que tu vois, depuis qu'on fait équipe, çà doit faire quoi, six ans, j'ai faillis mourir au moins un millième de fois sans compter les diverses blessures à divers endroits, les immeubles qui s'écroulent etc etc.»

Steve : «Cà y est c'est reparti...»

Danny : «Tout çà pour dire que...» Steve l'interrompt.

Steve : «Elle est normale, normale quoi. Tu veux un descriptif détaillé c'est çà ? Elle est plutôt grande, elle a des long cheveux noir, les yeux verts.»

Danny : «Ben voilà ! Tu vois c'est pas si dur que çà de répondre à une simple question quand on y mets du sien.»

Steve : «Ok, ok çà va. Puis tiens avant que tu me le demande, elle est journaliste, elle vit à Boston. Elle n'est pas très sportive mais elle est très sympa, elle à le sens de l'humour et de la famille.»

Danny : «Dis donc, tu en sais déjà un tas de choses pour ne l'avoir vu que deux fois.»

Steve : «C'est bon tu as fini ? non parce qu'on est arrivé au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.»

Danny : «Oh mais tu sais que j'tadore toi quand t'es grincheux.»

Sofia, toujours dans la salle d'attente à ce moment-là, n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Michelle et elle commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. En plus, ni son père ni sa mère ne sont présents et elle redoute la venue du médecin. Elle ne supportera pas de perdre sa grand-mère, trois jours après l'enterrement de son grand-père. La salle d'attente est minuscule et même si elle donne sur le grand couloir, elle a vraiment l'impression d'être confinée.

Sa jambe droite ne cesse de trembler comme chaque fois qu'elle est anxieuse. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attends pas apparaît un visage familier, celui du commandant McGarrett, accompagné d'un blondinet à l'allure plutôt classique. Sofia est contente de le voir, même si elle ne le connait pas vraiment plus que çà, elle a bien besoin d'un visage amical pour la soutenir.

Steve : «Bonjour Sofia, j'ai eu ton message.»

Sofia : «Merci d'être venu Steve. Je suis désolé si je t'ai interrompu dans une enquête mais je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre, tu es le seul que je connaisse ici mise à part ma grand-mère.»

Steve : «Tu as bien fait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Danny : «Humm, humm...tu peux peut-être me présenter, non ?»

Steve : «Oui pardon. Sofia voici mon équipier Danny Williams.»

Sofia : «Enchanté Danny.»

Danny : «Moi de même. » Tout deux se serrent la main.

Sofia à Steve : «J'ai reçu un appel de la gouvernante en début d'après-midi, j'étais au _Ala Moana Center,_ pour me dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réveiller ma grand-mère de sa sieste. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour rentrer et quand je suis arrivée, les secours étaient déjà sur place. D'après le médecin présent, elle aurait peut-être fait un AVC pendant qu'elle dormait. Pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus, elle est toujours en réanimation.»

Steve : «Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Mais tu sais, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, ta grand-mère est forte et courageuse, je suis sûr qu'elle se remettra.»

Sofia : «J'espère. Je viens de perdre mon grand-père, ce serai terrible si...»

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, apparaît le médecin qui a pris en charge Michelle à son arrivée.

Le médecin : «Vous êtes Mademoiselle Taylor?»

Sofia : «Oui c'est moi.»

Le médecin : «Votre grand-mère n'a pas fait d'AVC, rassurez-vous.»

Sofia : «Dieu soit loué, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ?»

Le médecin : «Et bien elle est arrivée dans un état très faible avec une tension très basse. Mais après examen nous n'avons rien décelés de particulier qui pourrait expliquer son état. Savez-vous s'il s'est passé un événement récemment ?»

Sofia : «Oui, nous avons enterrés mon grand-père i peine deux jours.»

Le médecin : «Alors tout s'explique. S'est-elle nourrie correctement ces derniers jours ?»

Sofia : «Oui bien sûr, nous avons pris tous nos repas ensemble. Elle n'a pas beaucoup mangée mais elle n'est pas restée sans se nourrir.»

Le médecin : «C'est alors sûrement d'ordre psychologique, une réaction à un stress post-traumatique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la garder quelques jours en observation.»

Sofia : «D'accord, je peux la voir s'il vous plait.»

Le médecin : «Nous attendons qu'une chambre se libère. Une infirmière viendra vous cherchez.»

Sofia : «Merci Docteur.»

Le médecin : «Je vous en prie.»

Sofia est soulagée. Michelle n'a rien de grave. Elle s'adresse à Steve.

Sofia : «Merci d'être venu vraiment. Çà me touche.»

Steve : «Y a pas de quoi. Il faut que nous retournions travailler. Surtout si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit appelle-moi, voilà ma carte avec mon numéro personnel. N'hésites pas, n'importe quand. D'accord?»

Sofia : «D'accord, merci et merci aussi à vous Danny d'être venu.»

Danny : «De rien mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.»

Sofia : «D'accord, Danny.»

Elle suit l'infirmière et les deux hommes prennent le chemin du retour mais elle se retourne et interpelle Danny.

Sofia : «Au fait Danny, très jolie cravate.»

Les deux hommes se retournent également, Steve se mets à rire. Danny comprends à ce moment-là, qu'effectivement comme le disais son partenaire, Sofia a le sens de l'humour. Il la regarde un instant et, comme avec son équipier, il ne peut résister à la tentation de lui répondre.

Danny : «Ok, je vois. Tu n'aimes pas les cravates non plus ?»

Sofia : «Oh si j'adore, elle est très jolie.»

Danny : «Mais pas très hawaïen c'est çà ?»

Sofia : «Non effectivement çà fait très _Haole_ , je crois bien que tu dois être le seul policier de l'île à porter la chemise à manches longues avec une cravate. Très classe, sincérement.»

Elle esquisse un sourire, salue les deux équipiers de la main et va rejoindre Michelle.

Les deux hommes repartent aussi de leur côté, direction le cinq-zéro pour reprendre l'affaire en cours. Dans la voiture, les deux hommes sont silencieux quand tout à coup le commandant se mets à rire.

Danny : «On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ?»

Steve : «Quand je te disais qu'elle a le sens de l'humour.»

Danny : «C'est çà ! Moque toi ! J'aime ma cravate et je la même si j'admets que de vivre ici c'est pas si mal que je le croyais, je suis du New Jersey et chez moi c'est comme çà que s'habillent les policiers ! Ceci dit j'avais raison sur un point.»

Steve : «Ah bon et sur quoi ?»

Danny : «Elle est plutôt jolie, je comprends mieux maintenant.»

Steve : «N'importe quoi !...enfin peut-être...mais j'avais pas remarqué.»

Danny : «C'est çà oui et moi je parle le mandarin couramment !»

Danny : «En tout cas je te suis sur un point, elle est très sympa. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. D'ailleurs tu devrais même l'inviter ce soir.»

Steve : «L'inviter ? Où çà ?»

Danny : «A venir boire un verre avec nous. Je crois qu'avec ce qui arrive à sa grand-mère çà lui ferait du bien puis elle pourra rencontrer le reste de l'équipe. Non ?»

Steve : «Ok, ben tu n'as qu'à l'inviter alors.»

Danny : «C'est pas toi qui a dit tout à l'heure que c'était ''ton amie'' ?»

Steve : «Ok, çà va çà va.. Je ne discute pas avec toi sinon il y en aura pour des heures.»

Arrivés au Q-G, nos deux policiers reprennent le cours de leur enquête. Sofia, elle, est au chevet de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci vient de se réveiller, elle semble encore faible.

Les deux femmes échangent quelques mots. Et comme Sofia s'y attendait, elle est beaucoup plus accablée par le décès de son mari qu'elle n'a bien voulu le laisser paraître.

D'ailleurs, de la voir allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, fait réfléchir Sofia. Michelle n'est plus toute jeune, et vivre seule, sans personne, sur une île au milieu du Pacifique et à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille ; impensable pour Sofia.

Elle décide alors de faire une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais songé auparavant : venir s'installer à Honolulu. Vivre à Hawaï, quel changement pour elle. Elle qui est habituée à la ville et ces hauts buildings, aux hivers froids et enneigés, aux festivals culturels récurrents à Boston. Et son job ! Son poste de journaliste est tellement intéressant, elle a travaillée si dure pour en arriver là. Elle se demande si elle fait bien, si elle prends la bonne décision et si ce n'est pas la tristesse qui lui fausse le jugement. De toute façon, même si elle doute, tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est Michelle et elle aime sa grand-mère par dessus tout et bien plus que son travail actuel. Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Et qui sait, peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour elle de tirer un trait sur le passé, de repartir à zéro. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance, une renaissance en quelques sortes _._

Il est maintenant aux alentours de vingt heures trente, Michelle est endormie. Sofia, après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, quitte la chambre et décide de rentrer. Elle sort de l'hôpital, monte en voiture et démarre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien après toutes ses émotions.

La circulation est calme ce soir et elle arrive rapidement à la demeure familiale. La maison est complètement vide, Leilani est déjà repartie chez elle et tout y est silencieux. Sofia, pose ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et s'asseoit sur les premières marches du grand escalier. Elle regarde cette immense entrée de bas en haut et de gauche à droite. Son regard va et vient sans objectif précis, elle se revoit enfant jouant dans cette même entrée. Que de souvenirs également dans cette maison.

Après un moment, elle se relève, écoute le répondeur tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine histoire de se grignoter un petit quelquechose. Des tas de messages pour Michelle, plus ou moins important et le dernier, assez surprenant pour elle, le commandant McGarrett. Ce dernier, lui propose de venir les rejoindre en début de soirée au _Tiki Bar_ et de faire ainsi connaissance avec toute l'équipe du cinq-zéro. Elle connait très bien ce bar puisqu'il est situé sur _Kalakua Avenue_ mais côté Waikiki, la maison de ses grands-parents est côté _Diamond Head._

Elle est plutôt fatiguée mais n'a pas vraiment l'esprit à dormir. Trop de choses en tête. Sortir boire un verre ? Pourquoi pas. En plus, leur Strawberry Daiquiri est juste exceptionnel ! Allez, c'est parti. Elle décide de les rejoindre, se changer les idées lui fera le plus grand bien. Il lui faut juste se changer avant de partir. Ce qu'elle va faire immédiatement !


	9. Une soirée au Tiki Bar

Sofia arrive au _Tiki Bar_ non sans une pointe de stress et en tenue plutôt décontractée.

 _Elle a pris presque vingt minutes à se décider sur le tenue à adopter, et ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. En effet, quand elle sort avec ses amis c'est plutôt du genre décontracté, un bon vieux jogging / baskets. Oui jogging / baskets vous avez bien lu. Mais là, non. Elle tient quand même à faire bonne impression auprès des autres membres de l'équipe du cinq-zéro, puis Steve sera là. A croire qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente, en même temps pour sa défense, quelles femmes normalement constituées ne trouveraient pas le commandant McGarrett plutôt séduisant ? On est bien d'accord..._

 _Alors, elle a optée pour un jean, ballerine et son petit haut à manches courtes vert foncé avec un motif Rolling Stones. Elle adore ce haut._

Elle est accueillie par un serveur, à qui elle précise qu'elle vient rejoindre le commandant McGarrett et son équipe. Alors elle s'avance dans le restaurant plutôt bondé ce soir. De loin, elle aperçoit la table où se trouve toute l'équipe et va les rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, c'est Danno le premier à la voir, il se lève, la salue et prend l'initiative de faire les présentations.

Danny : «Super tu es venue.»

Sofia : «C'était soi çà ou un plateau-repas seule dans une grande maison»

Danny : «Un plateau-repas ?»

Sofia : «Laisse tombé...»

Danny : «Les copains je vous présente Sofia, Sofia les copains.»

Chacun lui fait un signe, de la main pour Kono et de la tête pour Chin et Lou. Steve interrompt Danny, exaspéré.

Steve : «Non mais n'importe quoi, c'est comme çà que tu fais des présentations toi ?»

Danny : «Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?»

Steve : «Non mais t'es sérieux là ? les copains ? c'est quoi çà ? tu te crois encore au lycée ?»

 _Comme à leur habitude, nos deux comparses ne peuvent résister à la perpétuelle joute oratoire qu'ils pratiquent tous les jours._

Chin, Kono et Lou se mettent à rire comme à chaque fois que Danny et Steve se chamaillent. Sofia, les regarde, stupéfaite. Puis elle s'adresse au reste de l'équipe.

Sofia : «Ils sont toujours comme çà ?»

Chin : «Oui et encore ils n'ont pas d'enfants sinon je vous laisse imaginer. Moi c'est Chin Ho Kelly, ravi de vous rencontrer.»

Sofia : «Moi de même, c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, non ?»

Chin : «Oui c'est çà.»

Kono et Lou s'avance vers elle. Pendant que nos deux équipiers continuent de se chamailler dans leur coin.

Kono : «Salut moi c'est Kono.»

Sofia : «Enchantée.»

Lou : «Moi c'est Lou.»

Sofia : «Enchantée Lou.»

Lou invite Sofia à prendre une chaise et se joindre à eux.

Sofia : «On devrait peut-être intervenir non ?»

Lou : «Nooonnn ! Croyez-moi ils sont comme un vieux couple, mieux vaut les laisser entre eux. Puis c'est tellement plus marrant en tant que spectateur. On y est habitué.»

Sofia sourit : «En tout cas c'est impressionnant ! Ils ont de la répartis !»

Chin : «Et encore là c'est rien !»

Chin : «Comment va votre grand-mère ?»

Sofia : «Mieux, merci. Ils vont la garder quelques jours en observation. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.»

Danny et Steve sont interrompus par Kono.

Kono : «Les gars ! Les gars !»

Tout deux se retournent vers elle en même temps.

Steve et Danny : «Quoi ?! »

Kono : «On pourrait peut-être enfin commander, non ?»

Nos deux comparses reprennent leurs places.

Sofia : «Et çà vous arrive souvent ces petites scènes de ménage ?»

Steve et Danny se regardent.

Steve : «Non presque jamais !»

Sofia : «C'est marrant j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire ! Vous devriez créer un duo comique vous auriez du succès !»

Sofia : «En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée ce soir alors si vous êtes d'accord c'est moi qui paie la première tournée.»

Danny : «Ah ben çà fait plaisir, merci. »

Sofia : «C'est à moi que çà fait plaisir. Je vous laisse juste un instant je vais saluer Ronnie.»

Steve : «Tu connais le Chef Ronnie?»

Sofia : «Steve, mes grands-parents sont sur _kalakaua_ depuis plus de vingt ans. Où crois-tu que je sortais quand j'étais à Honolulu ? J'ai de très bons souvenirs ici et Ronnie s'est marié avec une de mes amies.»

Sofia se lève et se dirige vers les cuisines, le commandant l'interpelle.

Steve : «Hé Melle Boston, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?»

Sofia se retourne, esquisse un sourire.

Sofia : «Devines !»

Danny toujours enclin à taquiner son ami et équipier s'adresse à Sofia.

Danny : «Toi, tu aimes prendre des risques.»

Sofia (sans se retourner) : «Faut savoir se jeter à l'eau parfois Danny.»

Lou : «Elle a du répondant cette petite. Elle me plait.»

Steve la regarde s'éloigner.

Danny : «Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul, Lou.»

Steve : «Hein ?...quoi ?»

Danny : «Non non, rien.»

Après quelques minutes, elle revient, contente d'avoir revue Ronnie et sa femme. Les boissons ont été servies et notre équipe passe un bon moment entre histoires, plaisanteries et musiques d'ambiance. Le bar est plutôt bien animé, une soirée karaoké est en cours.

Sofia se rasseoit, contemple son verre. Elle est intriguée car elle ne connait pas ce cocktail.

Sofia : «Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la chope est originale ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

Steve : «Un Tropical Torch, tu verras c'est extra !»

Danny : «Rien qu'au nom on sent déjà le risque !»

Sofia : «La dernière fois que je suis venue il n'existait pas celui-là !»

Danny : « Tu vas pas boire çà quand même?»

Sofia le regarde, lui fait un clin d'oeil : «Je suis pas une dégonflée, tu oublies que je suis fille de militaire.»

Sofia lève son verre pour porter un toast, tous la suivent.

Sofia : «Je vais pas faire de long discours. Alors, A la famille !»

Tous ensemble : «A la famille !»

Chacun boit son verre. Alors que la musique bat son plein, un cri vient perturber l'ambiance. Celui de Sofia qui vient de goûter au cocktail «Oh la vache!».

Elle sent l'alcool descendre le long de son oesophage et la brûler au passage, elle devient toute rouge et la chaleur monte d'un cran.

Tous rient. Ce cocktail est réputé ici, aucun d'entre eux mise à part McGarrett bien sûr ne s'y est risqué.

Sofia : «Hé Rambo, quand je t'ai dis de deviner, je savais que je prennais un risque. Mais tu m'as seulement entendu dire une fois que j'avais des tendances suicidaires ? Çà réveillerai un mort ce truc.»

Steve : «Pourtant il paraît que tu supportes plutôt bien les alcools fort d'après ton père.»

Sofia : «Ok je vois, mon père t'a raconté c'est çà !»

Steve lui fait un clin d'oeil. Une certaine complicité semble s'installer entre les deux protagonistes.

Danny : «Quoi ? Quoi ? Vas-y partage avec nous.»

Sofia : «Pas dès le premier soir Danny !» Puis elle rit.

Danny : «Allez soi sympa !»

Sofia : «La prochaine fois !...peut-être...»

Kono : «N'écoute pas Danny, allez dis-nous en un peu plus sur toi.»

Sofia : «Que dire ? Je viens de Boston. J'ai fais une partie de mes études à La Sorbonne à Paris. Mes auteurs préférés sont Ralph Waldo Emerson et Victor Hugo. J'aime le basket et le Super Bowl. Je suis fan de Gwen Stefany et de Bon Jovi. Ah oui et j'adore les Simpson et le catch américain.»

Danny : «Wouhaa...enfin quelqu'un qui aime de la vraie musique.»

Steve : «Danny est un fan de Bon Jovi.»

Sofia : «Vraiment ?»

Danny «Ouais M'dame. Je connais toutes ses chansons par cœur.»

Sofia : «J'ai hâte de voir çà alors !»

Kono : «Gwen Stefany ?»

Sofia : «Tu as bien entendu !»

Lou : «Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu étonnantes, passer de Ralph Waldo Emerson à Gwen Stefany et du basket au catch !»

Sofia : «Merci ! Je prends çà pour un compliment.»

Sofia : «Alors c'est comme cela que vous passez vos soirées après le boulot ?»

Steve : «On aime bien se retrouver autour d'un verre après des journées comme aujourd'hui.»

Kono : «Ouais rien de tel qu'un bon verre et la famille !»

Danny «Pitié ! Quelqu'un pourrait dire à ce gars d'arrêter de torturer le chat !»

 _Tous se retournent vers l'homme qui chante au karaoké._

Sofia : «Toi, tu ne dois pas aimer le karaoké.»

Danny : «Non tu vois pour moi le karaoké se limite à chanter lorsque je prends une douche.»

Sofia : «Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûre que tu changerais d'avis.»

Danny : «Non merci.»

Chin : «Parce que toi tu ?»

Sofia : «Moi ? J'adore, rien de tel pour mettre l'ambiance dans une soirée. Je vous montre ?»

Lou : «Alors là je demande à voir ?»

Sofia se lève et se dirige vers la scène. Tous la regardent.

Danny : «Le pire c'est qu'elle est sérieuse en plus !»

Steve : «Pas croyable !»

Chin : «Je l'adore !»

Kono : «Elle est top !»

Sofia murmure dans l'oreille du DJ. Elle s'installe face au public, micro à la main et regarde en direction de l'équipe. Les premières notes commencent. Tout le monde reconnaît la chanson et évidemment elle a choisit une reprise de Gwen Stefany.

Sofia : « It' s funny how I find myself , in love with you, If I could payd my reasoning... »

 _Elle est un peu stressée mais cela ne se voit pas du tout, d'ailleurs elle entame la chanson avec un certain applomb ce qui stupéfait nos amis._

Tout le monde est ravi dans la salle, l'ambiance bat son plein. Lou, Chin, Kono, Danny et Steve sont absorbés par la prestation de Sofia et plutôt surpris.

Après quelques minutes, la chanson se termine. Sur les dernières notes, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fait entendre dans le restaurant. Notre trentenaire remercie l'assemblée et rejoint sa table.

Kono : «Tu as assuré, bravo !»

Sofia : «Merci c'est gentil !»

Danny ! «J'admets que...c'était pas mal...»

Steve reste silencieux, il sourit, écoute ses amis mais ne dit aucuns mots. En fait, il est troublé et ce n'est pas dans son habitude.

Lou : «En tout cas, si un jour tu décides de te reconvertir tu as une bonne piste.»

Tous reprennent une tournée. Sofia semble faire l'unanimité auprès des membres du cinq-zéro.

Chin : «Je suppose que maintenant tu vas attendre que ta grand-mère sorte de l'hôpital avant de repartir ?»

Sofia : «En fait, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui pendant que j'étais à son chevet. Elle vit seule désormais sur une île au milieu du Pacifique, elle n'a plus personne.»

Danny : «Tu penses à l'emmener sur le continent ?»

Sofia : «Emmener ma grand-mère ? Crois-moi même un char d'assaut ne pourrais pas la faire partir ! Non je pensais plutôt à l'inverse en fait.»

Kono : «Tu veux t'installer à Hawaï ?»

Sofia : «J'y songe oui. Je suis journaliste donc je peux facilement trouver du travail où que je sois et en plus je n'ai ni mari ni enfants donc libre d'aller où je veux.»

Danny : «Tu n'est pas marié alors ! Un petit ami peut-être ?»

Kono : «Daannyy !»

Danny : «Ben quoi ? Je m'intéresse...»

Sofia : «Et bien non, désolé de te décevoir.»

Danny se retourne vers Steve et lui murmure à l'oreille. Pendant que Sofia continue de discuter avec les autres.

Danny : «Ooh t'entends çà Steve, elle n'est pas mariée, pas de petit-ami...»

Steve : « Lâche-moi tu veux... »

Danny : «Rabat-joie !»

Sofia : «Bon je vais vous laisser pour ce soir, je vais rentrer je dois me lever tôt demain.»

Kono : «Ouais Bonne idée, il est tard.»

Chin : «Je te raccompagne cousine.»

Lou : «Je vous suis mesdames.»

Danny : «Si j'ai bien compris tout le monde s'en va quoi.»

Sofia : «Désolé mais je suis vraiment fatigué. En tout cas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.»

Kono : «Nous aussi et je suis vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance.»

Chin : «Oui moi aussi»

Lou : « Et maintenant quand ma fille mettra Gwen Steffany, je n'écouterai plus cela de la même façon !»

Tous se mettent à rire, Steve aussi mais il reste quand même un peu en retrait. Sofia salue tout le monde, se lève pour partir quand Steve lui propose de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Danny les regardent s'éloigner, stupéfait par McGarrett.

Sofia : «C'est gentil de me raccompagner mais je suis une grande fille tu sais.»

Steve : «Oui je sais. Disons que je te rends la politesse.»

Sofia : «Oh tu parles du jour de l'enterrement.»

Steve : «Si je me souviens bien tu nous as raccompagné Joe et moi.»

Sofia : «C'est juste.»

Sofia : «Tes amis sont vraiment très sympathique, je comprends bien maintenant l'enthousiasme que tu as quand tu en parles.»

Steve : «Oui ils sont géniaux, j'ai de la chance.»

Sofia : «Je confirme. Je vis un peu la même chose avec mon amie Mary.»

Steve : «Tu vas vraiment venir t'installer sur Oahu ?»

Sofia : «Je crois oui, j'ai retourné çà dans ma tête toute la journée. Je ne peux pas envisager de repartir sur le continent et de la savoir seule ici.»

Steve : «C'est un très beau sacrifice.»

Sofia : «Un sacrifice ? Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne fait pas de sacrifice, on donne juste une partie de soi. Puis elle m'a donné bien plus quand j'étais petite.»

Steve : « Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.»

Sofia : «Mahalo nui.»

Sofia : «Ma voiture est là !»

Tous deux se regardent, un peu intimidé et troublé à la fois.

Sofia : «Bon ! Ben...je vais y aller alors.»

Steve : «Merci d'être venu.»

Sofia : «Merci de m'avoir invitée, j'ai passée une bonne soirée.»

Steve : «Je crois que tu leur as fait bonne impression.»

Sofia : «Ouais mon karaoké a fait mouche.»

Ils se mettent à rire puis Sofia entre dans sa voiture. Steve en gentleman lui referme sa portière. Elle démarre, McGarret lui fait un signe de la main et elle s'en va.

Il la regarde s'en aller et de son côté, Sofia, le regarde s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Elle a eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Steve, et elle a bien sentie se soir que cela pouvait être réciproque. Quand à savoir si cette relation va rester amicale ou évoluer vers autre chose, l'avenir le dira.


	10. La proposition

Trois semaines ont passées, Michelle est rentrée chez elle et Sofia s'est installée à son domicile, du moins temporairement. Elle a pris la décision de vivre à Hawaï et a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Granny, celle-ci ne veut pas être un poids pour sa petite-fille. Mais fort heureusement, en plus d'être une excellente journaliste, Sofia a un très fort pouvoir de persuasion et croyez-le persuader Michelle n'ai pas une mince affaire.

Aussi, à force d'acharnement, notre journaliste a fini par obtenir gain de cause. Ceci dit, elle a dû céder à une seule et unique condition : avoir son propre chez elle. Même si Michelle adore avoir sa famille près d'elle lorsqu'ils viennent en vacances sur l'archipel, c'est une femme très indépendante et avec un très fort caractère. Tout comme Sofia d'ailleurs. Alors si sa petite-fille s'installe à Honolulu, il lui faudra trouver un chez elle et c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Bien entendu, rester près de sa grand-mère aurait été plus rassurant.

Dès lors, elle s'est mise en quête de se trouver un logement dans ses moyens, mais ce n'est pas chose aisée sur _Honolulu_. D'autant plus qu'elle a démissionnée de son poste à _Boston_ et que de ce fait, il lui faut désormais aussi trouver un nouvel emploi.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, elle commence un peu à perdre son flegme. En effet, la patience n'est pas vraiment l'une de ces plus grandes qualités. Ce qui peut-être paradoxal car son métier en demande beaucoup.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, une toute autre chose occupe ses pensées. Elle a rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans la journée avec le Gouverneur. Un entretien qui la laisse un peu perplexe dans la mesure où elle n'a aucunement sollicitée cette entrevue.C'est le Gouverneur lui-même qui a souhaité la rencontrer.

Que peut-il bien lui vouloir ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il pu ententdre parler d'elle ?

Toutes ces questions trouveront réponses dans quelques heures.

Pour le moment, elle doit retrouver Steve et Danny pour le déjeuner. Notre trio est devenu assez complices depuis quelques jours. Il faut dire que nos deux policiers ont réussis à gagner sa sympathie et le commandant McGarrett est même parvenu à faire aimer la course à pied à Sofia. Elle qui pourtant déteste le sport, court deux fois par semaines. Incroyable!

Il faut dire que pratiquer cette activité en compagnie d'un très bel homme et dans de somptueux paysages est plutôt agréable.

Alors notre journaliste se rend chez Kamekona. C'est là qu'ils se sont donnés rendez-vous.

Elle est la première à arriver sur place. Il est pratiquement douze heures et trente minutes, il fait beau et chaud. C'est une très bonne journée pour notre vendeur de crevettes, toutes ces tables sont pratiquement occupées par de la clientèle.

Sofia, s'installe à une table libre et prends son mal en patience car comme à leur habitude, ils sont en retard. Heureusement, l'hospitalité de Kamekona l'a fait patienter agréablement.

Kamekona : «Comment va mon Haole préférée ?»

Sofia : «Aloha Kame, ca va et toi ? Les affaires marchent bien on dirait.»

Kamekona : «Ouais c'est un jour béni ma sœur.»

Sofia : «Tant mieux pour toi alors»

Kamekona : «Alors comment est-elle ?»

Sofia : «Comme dans mes souvenirs ! Mahalo nui.»

Kamekona : «Pas de quoi ! Pourtant t'as une petite mine même pour une Haole.»

Sofia : «C'est juste que çà fait deux semaines que je fais le tour des agences de location pour me trouver un appartement abordable et toujours rien. Et la patience c'est pas vraiment l'une de mes vertues tu vois.»

Kamekona : «Tu trouveras t'inquiètes pas, tiens, pour te remonter le moral que dirais-tu d'une petite assiette de crevettes ?»

Sofia : «C'est gentil mais je vais attendre Steve et Danny, enfin si ces messieurs se décident à arriver. Mais je veux bien un petit rafraichissement ceci dit.»

Kamekona : «Ces deux-là ! Ils devraient avoir honte ! Moi si j'avais rendez-vous avec une si jolie demoiselle, je serai sur place avec une heure d'avance ! Je t'apporte çà.»

Sofia : «Mahalo Kame, t'es un amour.»

Kamekona revient après quelques instants, avec une surprise pour Sofia.

Kamekona : «Cadeau de la maison.»

Sofia : «Qu'est ce que c'est ?»

Kamekona : «Goûte !»

Sofia : «De la limonade ! J'y crois pas, Kame t'es vraiment incroyable !»

Sofia se lève et prends Kamekona dans ses bras.

Sofia : «Merci pour tout !»

Kamekona : «Je suis un homme plein de ressources.»

Au même moment, le Commandant McGarrett et le lieutenant Williams font leur apparition.

Kamekona : «Tiens voilà Starsky et Hutch.»

Danny : «Et toi t'es qui ? Kame les bons tuyaux ?»

Kamekona : «Ouais, çà le fait !»

Steve : «J'ai révé où vous étiez en train de vous embrasser tous les deux ?»

Kamekona : « Soyez pas jaloux les gars ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible»

Danny : «Ouais comme un gros chou à la crème.»

Sofia : « Je l'ai juste remercier pour sa charmante attention ! Vous devriez en prendre de la graine plutôt que de vous moquer de lui, c'est un vrai gentleman.»

Danny : «Non mais qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre...et c'était quoi cette si charmante attention ?»

Sofia : «Il m'a préparé une limonade.»

Steve : «T'es sérieuse ? Une limonade !»

Sofia : « Oui, comme celle que me faisait ma maman.»

Kamekona : «Elle m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'elle avait le mal du pays, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait lui remonter le moral.»

Danny : «Avec une limonade ?»

Sofia : «Tu peux pas comprendre Danny !»

Steve : «Tu aurais pu simplement lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats si tu voulais lui faire plaisir.»

Kamekona : «Vous ne savez pas y faire avec les jolies filles, les fleurs et les chocolats c'est tellement impersonnel !»

Sofia : «Il a raison ! Je réitère vous devriez en prendre de la graine. En plus, çà fait près d'une heure

que je vous attends et je meurs de faim !»

Danny : «Excuse nous de travailler.»

Après ses quelques mots, Sofia ne sachant quoi lui répondre lui tire la langue, Danny fait de même. De vrais enfantillages.

Steve : «Vous êtes certains de ne pas être frère et sœur ? Non parce que là çà en devient flippant.»

Sofia : «Je préfèrerai encore me jeter d'une falaise, ce serai moins douloureux.»

Danny : «Oh mais tu sais que je t'adore toi !»

Danny s'approche de Sofia et lui pose un énorme bisou sur la tête. Pendant qu'au même moment, Kamekona arrive avec trois assiettes de crevettes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sofia.

Sofia : «Génial ! j'ai trop faim !»

Steve : «Alors çà a donné quoi ce matin ?»

Sofia : «Rien du tout. J'ai visité trois appartements, le premier à _Waikiki_ mais pas vraiment dans mon budget, le second à _Kapiolani_ trop sombre et le dernier à _Makiki_ mais je préfère même pas en parler.»

Danny : «Je compatis, moi avant de trouver ma maison, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir vivre à l'hotel éternellement.»

Sofia : «J'étais tellement frustré que je crois bien que je n'ai jamais monté _Koko Head_ si rapidement. D'ailleurs il m'a fallut bien une heure pour retrouver mon souffle.»

Danny : «Toi, tu côtoies trop Steve !»

Steve : «Tu sais que ma proposition tiens toujours _Boston._ »

Danny : «Quelle proposition ?»

Sofia : «C'est gentil mais non merci. C'est la maison de ta mère.»

Danny : «Tu lui as proposé d'habiter dans la maison de ta mère ?»

Steve : «Ben quoi ? Doris est quelque part je ne sais où et sa maison est vide, alors autant qu'elle profite à quelqu'un qui en a besoin.»

Sofia : «Non mais Steve je suis pas à la rue tu sais. De toute façon, demain j'ai une autre visite, pas loin de chez toi d'ailleurs Danny.»

Danny : « Tiens c'est vrai ? Sur _Manoa_ ?»

Sofia : «Oui M'sieur, une maison avec un immense jardin, le rêve !»

Steve : «Et pour le boulot ?»

Sofia : « Pareil ! Toujours rien. Je fais le tour des journaux mais je ne suis pas connu et en plus je suis du continent alors ! Tiens au fait, j'ai eu un appel du Gouverneur hier.»

Steve : «Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?»

Sofia : «Aucunes idées. Il souhaite me voir à quinze heures mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontrée.»

Danny : «Tu crois que c'est par rapport à ton grand-père ?»

Sofia : «Je ne vois que çà, pour quoi d'autres ?»

Steve : «Il veut peut être te proposer du travail !»

Sofia : «Oui c'est forcément çà ! J'adore ton humour.»

Kamekona : «Alors comment sont mes crevettes ?»

Sofia : «Comme ta limonade Kame, délicieuses ! Bon je vous laisse les mecs j'ai encore des choses à faire avant d'aller chez le Gouverneur.»

Sofia se lève, s'approche de Danny et Steve qui sont assis côte à côte, se positionne derrière eux et pose ses bras de chaque côté de leurs épaules.

Sofia : «Pour l'addition, je vous laisse payer, en bon gentleman que vous êtes. Bonne après-midi Messieurs.»

Sofia : « A bientôt Kame et merci pour ….la limonade !»

Kamekona : «Quand tu veux ma soeur ! Tenez les gars voilà la facture.»

Steve et Danny se regarde mutuellement.

Danny : «C'est bon j'ai compris t'a encore oublier ton portefeuille !»

Steve : «J'ai même rien dit !»

Danny : «Pas besoin ! C'est une question d'habitude !»

Steve interpelle Sofia qui se dirige vers le parking.

Steve : «Hé, Boston ! Tu nous tiens au courant !»

Sans se retourner, Sofia lève sa main en l'air avec son téléphone dedans et l'agite. Sûrement une manière de leur faire comprendre qu'elle leur téléphonera.

Nos deux amis la regardent s'éloigner. Sofia, très naturellement, se dirige vers une somptueuse Camaro 66 de couleur rouge un peu éloignée des autres voitures.

Danny : «Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?»

Steve : «Je sais pas.»

Danny : «Tu crois que... ?»

Steve : «Nooonnn.. !»

Et pourtant si, notre journaliste grimpe dans cette somptueuse voiture, mets le contact et s'en va. Steve et Danny en restent bouche bée. Sofia a troquée sa voiture de location pour une vieille américaine. Et il faut bien avouer qu'elle a plutôt la classe cette voiture !

Danny : «Alors là, je dis chapeau.»

Steve : «Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait ce modèle de Camaro sur l'île.»

Kamekona : «C'est la classe n'est-ce pas !»

Danny : «Tu savais pour la voiture ?»

Kamekona : «Si je savais ? Auprès de qui crois-tu qu'elle aie pu avoir ce petit bijou !»

Steve : «Alors c'était pour çà ! Je comprends mieux.»

Danny : «Pour çà quoi ?»

Kamekona : «Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle m'avait remerciée de cette façon pour une simple limonade ? vraiment les gars je vous croyez plus malin que çà !»

Danny : «Et depuis quand tu fais dans la voiture, toi ?»

Kamekona : «J'ai juste rendu un service à une amie. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, un type est venu manger ici, Sofia était là et quand il est reparti à bord de sa Camaro, elle m'a dit que son grand-père en avait une identique et qu'elle adorait monter à bord quand elle était petite. Et il se trouve que justement j'avais un ami qui se séparait de la sienne pour une bouchée de pain.»

Steve : «Un ami ?»

Kamekona : «Bon ok, disons qu'un type avait une dette envers moi.»

Il hoche la tête de bas en haut en faisant un clin d'oeil à Steve.

Danny : «Elle est pas volée au moins ?»

Kamekona : «Relaxe mon frère, tout est réglo !»

Steve : «Vaudrait mieux pour toi ! Il faudrait pas qu'elle aie des ennuis.»

Danny : «Si c'est pas mignon, il s'inquiète pour Sofia.»

Le portable de Steve sonne. C'est Chin à l'autre bout du fil.

Steve : «Ok Chin, on arrive ! Faut qu'on y ailles !»

Danny : «Mais j'ai même pas fini.»

Steve : «Ben tu finiras une autre fois, allez !»

Danny : «Tu sais que je commence à en avoir marre, non seulement c'est toujours moi qui paie mais en plus j'ai jamais le temps de finir mon assiette.»

Kamekona : «Aloha mes frères.»

Nos deux policiers repartent au quartier général du cinq-zéro. Pendant ce temps, et après être rentré chez elle se changer, Sofia se rend chez le Gouverneur avec qui elle a rendez-vous.

Arrivée dans les locaux, elle se présente à sa secrétaire.

Sofia : «Bonjour Madame, Sofia Taylor, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr le Gouverneur.»

La secrétaire : «Je le préviens de votre arrivée. Vous pouvez patienter dans l'espace d'attente.»

Sofia : «Merci.»

Sofia s'exécute et s'assoie sur le canapé. Le stress monte, elle se demande bien pourquoi il a souhaité la rencontrer.

La secrétaire : «Melle Taylor, Le Gouverneur va vous recevoir.»

Sofia : «Merci.»

Sofia entre dans le bureau, très impressionnée par la prestance du Gouverneur.

Le Gouverneur : «Melle Taylor, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer et je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous rendre disponible pour ce rendez-vous.»

Sofia : «Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer et un peu surprise je vous l'avoue.»

Le Gouverneur : «Je m'en doute bien, si je vous ai fait venir c'est dans un but bien précis. Mais avant j'aimerai tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de vous et votre famille pour mon absence aux funérailles de votre grand-père. C'était un très grand soldat, apprécié de tous à Hawaï. Il s'est également montré toujours présent pour les jeunes engagés de la base d'Hickam. Nous avons perdus un grand héros.»

Sofia : «Je vous remercie sincèrement, je suis touchée. Du coup, je suppose que je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mon grand-père comme je le pensais.»

Le Gouverneur : «Vous avez vu juste en effet. J'ai appris que vous étiez une grande journaliste au _Boston Globe_ et que vous aviez démissionnée pour rester sur l'archipel près de votre grand-mère. C'est un très beau sacrifice.»

Sofia : «C'est vrai, du moins je ne vois pas cela comme un sacrifice mais plutôt comme un renvoi d'ascenseur. Ma grand-mère a pris soin de moi de nombreuses fois lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est un juste retour des choses. Quand à être une grande journaliste, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, je suis juste une journaliste qui aime son métier.»

Le Gouverneur : «J'ai un grand respect pour les personnes qui ont le sens de l'honneur et de la famillle. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins pour une fille et petite-fille de militaire.»

Sofia : «Merci beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir tant de compliments. J'ai juste était élevée comme çà voilà tout. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué.»

Le Gouverneur : «Vous n'aimez pas tourner autour du pot.»

Sofia : «Pas vraiment non.»

Le Gouverneur : «Et bien voyez-vous Melle Taylor, c'est très simple. Je vous veux dans mon équipe.»

Sofia : «Dans votre équipe?»

Le Gouverneur : «Tout à fait. A Boston, vous couvriez essentiellement les évènements culturels si je ne me trompe pas.»

Sofia : «Oui c'est exact.»

Le Gouverneur : «Vous avez donc l'habitude des évènements mondains et de côtoyer des personnalités plus ou moins importantes. Hors, il se trouve que mon attaché de presse m'a donné sa démission le mois dernier et que le poste est toujours vacant. J'ai dû également ces dernières semaines faire face à quelques attaques de la part de mes détracteurs, comme vous le savez ou l'ignorez peut-être, les prochaines élections ont lieu dans quelques mois et je souhaite conserver mon siège pour vous mettre les points sur les ''i''.»

Sofia : «Si je comprends bien vous êtes entrain de me proposer ce poste.»

Le Gouverneur : «Vous avez bien compris.»

Sofia : «Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais sans vouloir vous offensez je n'y connais pas grand chose en politique et ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.»

Le Gouverneur : «Rassurez-vous je ne vous demande pas de faire de la politique, çà c'est mon job. Je souhaite avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un de confiance, d'intègre. Vous connaissez les ficelles du métier, vous êtes nouvelles sur l'île et c'est ce que je recherche de la modernité. De plus, je sais que vous parlez français et avez étudié à La Sorbonne à Paris. J'adore la France, Victor Hugo, Les Misérables, le fromage et les bons vins.»

Sofia : «Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné Monsieur.»

Le Gouverneur : «J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire.»

Sofia : «Au risque de vous offusquez je suis journaliste et j'aime mon métier.»

Le Gouverneur : «C'est justement parce que vous êtes journaliste. Comme je vous le disez précedemment vous connaissez les ficelles du métier. Et qui de mieux pour ce poste qu'une personne qui connait parfaitement le monde du journalisme. Vous aurez pour principale mission d'être mon interface vis-à-vis de la presse de l'île et donc de mes citoyens. Vous vous occuperez des communiqués de presse, serez mon porte-parole en cas d'absence. Vous organiserez et gérerez mes déplacements, mes voyages, les manifestations culturelles et évènements mondains de l'île. Vous participerez également activement à ma campagne électorale dans quelques mois. En gros, vous serez mon bras droit. Et si vous vous inquiétez du salaire, il sera à la hauteur de vos missions.»

Sofia : «Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'être faite pour ce poste, je pense qu'il doit y avoir à Hawaï des personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées que moi.»

Le Gouverneur : «C'est vous que je veux à ce poste. Et je suis prêt à y mettre le prix pour que vous acceptiez ma proposition. J'ai également aussi oublié de vous préciser que vous aurez un logement de fonction, qui je pense, devrait amplement vous satisfaire.»

Sofia : «Vous voulez une réponse immédiate ?»

Le Gouverneur : «Je vous laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir. J'organise un dîner pour la fête du 4 juillet dans quelques jours, ce serai une belle occasion de vous présenter à l'ensemble des personnalités de l'île et à la presse. Je sais également que vous êtes proche des membres du cinq-zéro, unité qui comme vous le savez dépend entièrement du Gouverneur. Certains de mes détracteurs accusent l'unité de zèle vis-à-vis du respect de la loi, et à travers eux c'est moi qu'on attaque. Je compte sur vous pour promouvoir le cinq-zéro et ses bienfaits sur la criminalité ambiante.»

Sofia : «Je suppose que vous pensez à des articles élogieux lors d'enquêtes résolues, c'est bien çà ?»

Le Gouverneur : «Pas forcément élogieux mais qui mettent en avant les atouts d'une telle unité spéciale et pourquoi pas organiser un reportage au sein même de l'équipe, nous pourrions ainsi le diffuser sur les différents réseaux sociaux et médias.»

Sofia : «Je ne suis pas sûre que Le Commandant McGarrett apprécie une telle immersion au sein de son groupe.»

Le Gouverneur : «Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Commandant McGarrett, je m'occuperai de lui en temps voulu.»

Sofia : « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. En tout cas je vous promets de réfléchir à votre proposition. Est-ce que je peux savoir où se situe le logement de fonction ? Juste pour savoir au cas où.»

Le Gouverneur : «Vous pouvez, à Kailua.»

Sofia : «C'est un très beau village, un peu éloigné d'Honululu ceci dit.»

Le Gouverneur : «Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait que des avantages à ce poste, puis vous êtes libre de refuser le logement si vous le souhaitez. Néanmoins, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis navré mais je suis attendu, je ne vais pouvoir prolonger plus longtemps notre entretien.»

Sofia : «Très bien Gouverneur, je vous donne rapidement une réponse.»

Le Gouverneur : «Prenez mes coordonnées auprès de ma secrétaire en sortant. Au revoir Melle Taylor, mes amitiés à votre grand-mère.»

Sofia : «Mahalo Monsieur, au revoir.»

Après s'être serrés la main, Sofia sort du bureau. Elle a encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle prends les coordonnées du Gouverneur et quitte les locaux. Dehors, elle profite d'un banc vide pour s'asseoir et remettre toutes ses idées en place.

Certes, elle est journaliste et elle aime son métier. Mais ce que lui propose le Gouverneur est tout simplement inattendu. Une telle proposition se refuse-t-elle ?


	11. la proposition (2)

C'est un immense pas en avant que propose le Gouverneur, Sofia sait qu'une telle proposition ne se représentera peut-être pas. Avant de prendre le chemin de l'hopital, où elle doit récupérer sa grand-mère après une consultation de routine, elle contacte Steve par messagerie instantanée.

Sofia : «Pizza /Bières. Ce soir. Chez toi. J'invite. Ok ?»

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, pas de réponse. Tanpis Sofia prend la route pour ne pas être en retard, Michelle doit être sortie de son rendez-vous.

 _Pendant ce temps, du côté du cinq-zéro._

Steve : «Alors Max ?»

Dr Bergman : «Et bien, chers Messieurs, à première vue notre victime semble avoir succombée à une crise cardiaque.»

Danny : «Donc ce n'est pas un meurtre. Génial on va pouvoir rentrer tôt ! Pour une fois .»

Steve : «Danny !»

Dr Bergman : «Et bien Lieutenant Williams, je n'ai effectivement trouvé aucun élément qui prouverai le contraire. Néanmoins, j'ai tout de même, par conscience professionnelle, demandé certaines analyses complémentaires. Les résultats devraient me parvenir rapidement. Quand aux empreintes, elles n'ont rien données.»

Danny : «Notre victime n'est pas fichée, c'est déjà çà.»

Steve : «Dès qu'ils arrivent, tu nous tiens au courant Max. Dans tous les cas, meurtre ou pas, cette femme a été retrouvée sur la plage, sans aucun papiers sur elle ni téléphone. Elle a sûrement une famille. Allez Danny, on a du boulot. »

Danny : «Où tu vas comme çà ?»

Steve : «Découvrir son identité.»

Steve quitte la salle d'autopsie d'un pas décidé. Danny le suit et nos deux policiers prennent l'ascenseur de l'instut médico-légal en vue de sortir du bâtiment.

 _Dans l'ascenseur._

Steve : « Chin. Emmène Kono et allez interroger les gens sur les lieux. Quelqu'un a sûrement vu quelquechose. Je vous ai envoyé sur vos téléphones une photo de la victime. Montrez-le à plus de monde possible. Danny et moi, on se charge des restaurants et des bars du bord de mer. A plus tard. »

Danny : «Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que notre victime est sorti hier soir ?»

Steve : «Max situe l'heure du décès entre deux et cinq heures du matin. Dans les affaires personnelles de la victime il y avait ses vêtements. Tu connais beaucoup de femmes qui vont à la plage en robe de soirée?»

 _Steve et Danny sortent de l'institut et prennent la direction de Waikiki, où a été découverte la victime. Dans la voiture, le portable de Steve sonne._

Steve : «C'est max. Vas-y Max j'ai mis le haut-parleur.»

Dr Bergman : «J'ai le résultat des analyses que j'avais demandé. C'est un meurtre.»

Danny : «Je croyais que c'était une crise cardiaque ?»

Dr Bergman : «C'en est bien une, mais voyez-vous très cher, celle-ci a été communément provoquée.»

Steve : «Provoquée?»

Dr Bergman : «Tout à fait Commandant. Au vue des résultats des analyses, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'autopsie du corps et il s'avère, à mon grand regret que j'ai laissé passé un détail non sans importance.»

Danny : «Tu as trouvé quelquechose ?»

Dr Bergman : «Oui Lieutenant. J'ai trouvé une trace de piqûre juste derrière l'oreille droite au niveau de l'implantation des cheveux. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle m'a échappé aux premiers coups d'oeil. Or, les analyses faites sur les prélèvements sanguins de notre victime montre une dose très élevée de Chlorure de Potassium. Substance connue pour provoquer une fibrillation ventriculaire et donc un arrêt cardiaque.»

Steve : «C'est donc bien un meurtre.»

Dr Bergman : «Oui, Messieurs. Notre Jane Doe a été victime d'une personne mal intentionnée.»

Steve : «Mahalo Max.»

Dr Bergman : «Pour votre plaisir.»

 _Steve raccroche._

Danny : «C'est parfait çà ! Çà réduit notre champ d'investigation. L'auteur est forcément quelqu'un du milieu médical.»

Steve : «Te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est le genre d'information que tu peux facilement trouver sur le net.»

Danny : «Donc n'importe qui peut avoir commis ce meurtre si je comprends bien.»

Steve : «C'est çà.»

Danny : «Génial, j'adore rentré chez moi au petit matin...»

 _Le portable de Steve retentit de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est un message instantané. Sûrement celui de Sofia._

Danny : «Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Steve : «Ben quoi j'ai reçu un sms.»

Danny : «Oui, j'ai bien compris. Seulement vois-tu, c'est toi qui conduis. Et j'apprécierai fortement que tu gardes les mains sur le volant, car au cas où cela t'intéresserais j'ai deux enfants que j'aime énormément et j'espère rester en vie le plus longtemps possible pour les voir grandir !»

Steve : «Détends-toi Danno, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais utilisé ton téléphone en conduisant.»

Danny : «Et bien non ! Tu vois moi, contrairement à toi, je tiens à ma vie.»

Steve : «Et bien moi, tu vois, je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Je pourrais même conduire avec les pieds si je voulais.»

Danny : «Oui et bien sans moi à l'intérieur de la voiture.»

 _Steve envoi un le sms qu'il était en train de rédiger. Pose son téléphone et remets les mains sur le volant._

Steve : «Rassuré?»

Danny : «Avec toi ? jamais. Je devrais avoir une prime de risque rien que pour le fait d'être ton équipier.»

Steve : «Tu rigoles ?»

Danny : «J'en ai l'air ?»

Steve sourit et Danny, lui, est plutôt crispé. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent aux abords de _Waikiki_ et vont entamer leur enquête de voisinage.

 _Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sofia._

Sofia : «Tu es bien installé Granny ?»

Michelle : «Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, tout va bien.»

Sofia : «Oui je sais mais ma voiture n'est pas aussi confortable que le véhicule de la société de location.»

Michelle : «La guerre non plus n'était pas très confortable chérie.»

Sofia : «Grand-mère !»

Michelle : «Sofia, arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi ! Je vais bien et le docteur te l'a confirmé non ? Pense plutôt à répondre à ton téléphone car cette sonnerie commence à m'agacer.»

Sofia : «C'est une notification Granny, pas une sonnerie. Quelqu'un m'envoi un sms.»

Michelle : «Excuse-moi, une no-ti-fi-ca-tion. Je m'y ferai jamais à toutes vos nouvelles technologies. Et qui est-ce ?»

Sofia : «Attends deux minutes que je m'installe.»

Sofia ferme la portière côté passager et va s'asseoir côté conducteur.

Sofia : «C'est Steve.»

 _Sofia ouvre le message envoyé par Steve._

Steve : «OK. Ici homicide. Prends clés.»

Michelle : «Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?»

Sofia : «Rien Granny, allez on y va.»

Michelle : «Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.»

Sofia : «Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses grand-mère !»

Michelle : «Je ne m'imagines rien, je constate c'est tout.»

Sofia : «Et qu'est-ce que vous constatez très Chere ?»

Michelle : «Que tu as cette petite lueur dans le regard quand on évoque son nom et cette petite couleur rosé sur les joues quand tu l'aperçois !»

Sofia : «N'importe quoi ! Steve est simplement un ami...un très bon ami...et rien de plus !»

Michelle : «Je suis peut-être âgée ma petite fleur mais j'ai encore une excellente vue !»

Sofia : «Et si on changeait de sujet ? Hein ?...Je dois te parler de quelquechose.»

Michelle : «Je t'écoutes. D'après le ton de ta voix, cela m'a l'air assez sérieux.»

Sofia : «Cà l'est. Tu connais bien Le Gouverneur ?»

Michelle : «Bien le connaître est un peu exagéré, ton grand-père et moi avons eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le rencontrer depuis qu'il est en poste. C'est un homme très charmant, droit et soucieux des petites gens. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Pourquoi cette question ?»

Sofia : «Je l'ai rencontrée cet après-midi.»

Michelle : «Vraiment ? qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ?»

Sofia : «Et bien figures-toi qu'il m'a proposé un job !»

Michelle : «Sérieusement ?»

Sofia : «Oui ! J'en ai été la première surprise. Je ne l'avais même jamais rencontré auparavant. Mais lui avait entendu parler de moi.»

Michelle : «Et quel est ce fameux emploi qu'il te propose ?»

Sofia : «Il souhaite que je deviennes son nouvel attaché de presse.»

Michelle : «C'est formidable chérie. Non ?»

Sofia : «Et bien en fait je n'en sais rien. Je suis plutôt perplexe je t'avoue. C'est vrai que sa proposition est très alléchante mais je me demande bien pourquoi moi, je ne suis sur l'archipel que depuis quelques semaines.»

Michelle : «Si tu veux mon avis, l'important n'est pas de savoir comment ni pourquoi mais de savoir si c'est le genre de travail qui pourrait te convenir.»

Sofia : «Et bien pour être honnête, mise à part un ou deux points qui me dérange, oui c'est plutôt très intéressant comme travail.»

Michelle : «Et bien alors, pourquoi hésites-tu ?»

Sofia : «Tu me connais je suis d'une nature plutôt méfiante et je voulais en parler à des personnes qui connaissent bien le Gouverneur avant de prendre ma décision.»

Michelle : «Quand tu dis ''des personnes '', je suppose que je suis incluse. Et j'imagine que tu y inclus également le Commandant McGarrett ?»

Sofia : «Oui en effet, d'ailleurs je vais lui en parler. Je le vois ce soir.»

Michelle : «Humm je vois.»

Sofia : «Non tu ne vois rien du tout. Steve est le mieux placé dans la mesure où son supérieur est le Gouverneur lui-même, il le connait donc mieux que personne. Puis de toute façon, ce sont juste deux bons amis qui se retrouvent autour de pizzas et de bières pour discuter boulot. Rien de bien romantique.»

Michelle : «Mais je n'ai rien dit moi.»

Michelle sourit. Elle sait bien que sa petite-fille n'est pas insensible au charme du Commandant même si celle-ci s'entête à vouloir lui faire croire le contraire.

Il est maintenant aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, Sofia qui doit normalement retrouver Steve chez lui et en retard. Un peu plus tôt, après avoir déposée Michelle chez elle. Elle s'est rendue à l'orphelinat _Keiki of Mercy_ où sa grand-mère y est bénévole. Michelle est en convalescence pendant plusieurs semaines et Sofia a gentiment acceptée de la remplacer dans ses fonctions. Aussi, Kiana, l'actuelle directrice de l'établissement l'a fait appeler car ils ont accueillis un nouvel arrivant Loe, âgé de 5 ans dont les parents viennent de déceder dans un accident d'avion. Le petit garçon ne communique pas depuis le drame. Hélas, Sofia n'a pas eu plus de chance que le personnel de l'orphelinat. Elle n'a pas réussie à établir le contact, mais la tenacité fait parti de son caractère.

Kiana : «Alors ? Tu as réussi à obtenir quelquechose ?»

Sofia : «Non, rien. Mais ce n'était que le premier contact. Il vient d'arriver dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas, avec des personnes qu'il n'a jamais vu et il vient de perdre ses parents. Je crois qu'à sa place, nous réagierions pareil.»

Kiana : « Oui probablement. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais c'est la première fois que j'échoue avec un enfant. »

Sofia : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Il a l'air épuisé, il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Je l'ai installé dans sa chambre du mieux que j'ai pu. Je repasserai demain dans l'après-midi et je ferais une nouvelle tentative. En attendant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Tout en gardant un oeik sur lui, on ne sait jamais. »

Kiana : « Tu as probablement raison. Espèrons que çà ailles mieux demain. »

Sofia : « On verra bien ! Bon je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, surtout s'il y a quoique ce soit cette nuit, surtout appelles-moi et je viendrai. Bonsoir.»

Kiana : « D'accord ! Aloha ! »

Sofia quitte l'orphelinat. Il est maintenant près de vingt-deux heures. Elle fonce acheter le dîner chez _La Pizza Rina._ C'est une habituée là-bas, d'ailleurs c'est son rituel du vendredi soir La Pizza Rina Super Sub ! Rien qu'au nom on en a déjà l'eau à la bouche...

Arrivée aux abords de la McGarret's Home, elle constate que la voiture de Steve n'est pas encore là, mais çà, elle s'en doutait un peu. La ponctualité n'a jamais été l'une de ses qualités, le Commandant McGarrett ne peut pas avoir que des atouts ceci dit.

 _La maison des McGarrett est situé sur kalanianaole highway à mi-chemin entre Diamond head et Koko Head district park._

Sofia se gare devant la maison et descends de sa voiture, les pizzas en mains elle s'avance dans l'allée. Pas un bruit si ce n'est celui de la nature. Elle frappe, personne ne répond. Elle fait le tour de la maison, personne dehors non plus. Elle revient sur ses pas, se présente à nouveau devant la porte et avec sa main droite elle parcoure le haut du bâtis de porte, c'est à cet endroit que Steve laisse sa clés quand il s'absente.

Elle entre, tout est éteint. Elle s'empresse d'allumer les lumières et pose les pizzas ainsi que ses clés de voiture et son téléphone sur la petite table face au canapé. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le fréfrigérateur et y dépose les bières qu'elle avait pris soin d'acheter un peu plut tôt dans journée.

L'odeur des pizzas se fait sentir dans toute la maison. Elle espère que le commandant McGarrett arrivera rapidement car ce serai un sacrilège de déguster cette délicieuse pizza froide. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience, allume la télé, s'installe confortablement sur le canapé, se déchausse et pose ses pieds sur le rebord de la table. Comme si elle était chez elle.

 _Steve et Sofia ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement chez lui une fois par semaine pour partager une pizza, généralement le vendredi, avec parfois les autres membres du cinq-zéro._

En plus génial, ce soir il passe _shining_ sur le câble et Sofia est une grande amatrice de _Stephen King_. Ceci dit si ce cher Commandant ne daigne pas se pointer rapidement, notre jeune journaliste commencera à dîner sans lui. Il est tard et elle meurt de faim.

Prise dans le film, elle ne se rend pas compte que les minutes défilent. Après une demi-heure, elle décide finalement d'entamer la pizza et de s'ouvrir une bière tout en se replongeant dans le film. Installée confortablement, lumières éteintes, une part de pizza main droite, une bière main gauche et le regard plongé sur l'écran télé. Des frissons lui parcourent le corps, c'est l'effet du film sans doute.

D'autant plus que nous arrivons à un moment crucial du film, un des moments favoris de Sofia, le petit garçon sur son tricycle bleu avance dans le long couloir au papier pdint fleuri, paisiblement quand en prenant le tournant il s'arrête net ! Au loin, les deux jumelles en robe bleue, debout telles des statues se tenant la main. Le petit garçon les regardent, « Viens jouer avec nous » raisonne dans la maison. Sofia est pétrifiée dans le canapé, ses yeux ne peuvent se défaire de l'écran. Quand soudain, clap !

Sofia fait un bond de quinze mètres et l'on entend un éclat de rire venant de la porte. Sofia se retourne en sa direction et contemple Steve, mort de rire et surtout content de son effet.

Sofia : «Ha ha, très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire !»

Steve : «C'était trop tentant !»

Sofia : «C'est une chance que je ne sois pas cardiaque.»

Steve : «Je te regardais par la fenêtre, tu avais l'air tellement absorbé que j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je suis désolé vraiment.»

 _Steve rallume les lumières._

Sofia : «J'arriverai presque à te croire si tu n'étais pas encore entrain de rire mais moi aussi je suis désolé.»

Steve : «Pourquoi ?»

Sofia : «Pour la bière sur ton tapis. Ah je vois que cela te fait moins rire d'un coup.»

Steve : «Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un tapis.»

Sofia : «Bien sûr oui ! Je sais très bien que tu tiens à tout ce qui fait cette maison. Il faut la nettoyer tout de suite.»

Steve : «Attends j'ai ce qu'il te faut.»

Steve s'absente quelques instants. Sofia attrape un mouchoir en papier et tente d'absorber le surplus de bière. Après quelques secondes, McGarrett revient un détachant, comme on peut en trouver dans tous les supermarchés.

Sofia : «Tu ne comptes pas utilisé çà ?»

Steve : «Ben quoi ? Il y a une tâche et c'est un détachant... !?»

Sofia : «Alors, non seulement c'est le genre de produit tout sauf naturel et qui coûte un max mais tu risques encore plus d'abîmer le tapis. Laisse moi faire ! Allez pousse toi.»

Steve : «Bien Madame. »

Sofia : «J'ai besoin d'un chiffon, de l'eau et du vinaigre...tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver çà parmis tout tes produits chimiques !»

Steve : «Je crois que je devrais...»

Sofia : «Rhoo super...»

 _Sofia prononce ses paroles de manière ironique._

Steve : «Madame est servie.»

Sofia : «Alors maintenant observe, prends note et admire le résultat.»

Sofia s'éxécute, fait son petit mélange et l'applique sur la tâche et là, sans attendre, le tapis est comme neuf.

Steve : «J'avoue je suis bluffé ! »

Sofia : «C'est çà ! et tu oses en plus te foutre de moi! »

Elle lui balance son chiffon à la figure. Il l'attrape en souriant.

Sofia : «Fais moi plaisir, balance moi à la poubelle tout tes produits chimiques...le vinaigre c'est naturel, efficace pour un tas de chose et en plus çà coûte rien. Tu feras des économies, t'adore çà !»

Steve : «Toi, tu côtoyes beaucoup trop Danny... »

Sofia : «Parce que je te parle de faire des économies ! Voyons on sait tous que tu adores dépenser ton argent pour tout et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs c'est souvent toi qui paie les pots quand on sort, non ? Ah non ! Suis-je bête...tu oublies toujours ton portefeuille.»

 _Sofia relève la tête en direction de l'écran télé._

Sofia : «Et voilà ! Je te remercie, du coup j'ai râté la fin du film...»

Steve : «De toute façon tu étais morte de trouille.»

Sofia : «Quoi ! même pas vrai ! j'étais juste très attentive c'est tout!»

Steve : «Attentive ! non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...attentive !»

Steve fait un mouvement de tête en souriant. Sofia se rassoit dans le canapé, et pose ses pieds sur la table.

Steve : «En tout cas, je vois que tu fais comme chez toi !»

Sofia : «Et toi tu es en retard !»

Sofia : «Tu sais où sont les bières ! Et pour la peine, tu me dois un film...ne pas finir un Stephen King c'est un sacrilège !»


	12. Late Night

Steve: «Tiens, voilà.»

Steve apporte une bière à Sofia. Celle-ci toujours affalé sur le sofa regarde vers le plafond comme absente.

Sofia : «Mahalo.»

 _Steve s'installe sur le petit fauteuil qui jouxte le canapé, pied droit contre la table du salon et bière à la main._

Steve : «Alors ? Ton rendez-vous ?»

Sofia : «Quel rendez-vous ?»

Steve: «Chez le Gouverneur.»

 _Sofia tourne la tête en direction du Commandant._

Sofia : «J'en sais trop rien en faite.»

Steve : «Mais encore ?...»

Sofia se lève, canette à la main et marche en direction de plusieurs cartons posés sur le sol

près du seuil de la porte du bureau, elle y découvre une énorme collection de 33T et tout en la farfouillant, elle lui répond.

Sofia: «Mais encore...mais encore... il m'a proposé un job !»

Steve: «Lequel ?»

Sofia : «Attaché de presse...le sien pour être plus exacte.»

Steve : «Et c'est pas une bonne chose ?»

Sofia : «Je ne sais pas.»

Steve: «Corriges-moi si je me trompe. Tu recherches un job depuis plusieurs semaines, le Gouverneur t'en proposes-un et toi tu ne sais pas si c'est bien ?»

Sofia : «C'est çà !»

Sofia : «Tu as une collection impressionnante et très ecclectique dis donc. Je ne savais pas que tu collectionnais les 33T.»

Steve : «C'est celle de mon père. Pourquoi tu sembles si méfiante vis-à-vis du Gouverneur ?»

Sofia : «Je me disais aussi, toi qui n'écoutes que le rock des années 80.»

 _Sofia fait mine de ne pas entendre la question posée par Steve._

Steve : «Sofia ?»

Sofia : «Il a dû mettre des années à réunir une telle collection.»

Sofia est attirée par une pochette en particulier.

Steve : «Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu.»

Sofia : «Ma mère adore cette chanson, elle me l'a chantais souvent quand j'étais petite. Je crois même que je savais la chanter avant même de savoir parler.»

Steve se lève et s'approche de sofia. Elle tient à la main un vieux 33T dont la pochette sombre n'est plus en très bon état. Sur la pochette on peut apercevoir un groupe de chanteurs afro-américains, quatres hommes et une femme, avec _The Platters_ écrit en gros et en orange.

Steve : «Mon père était un fan.»

Sofia : «Il avait du goût. C'est une chanson magnifique. Ma mère aussi les aimait beaucoup, quand j'étais petite, elle mettait cette chanson sur le tourne-disque de mon grand-père et nous nous mettions toutes les deux dans le canapé, l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et l'on écoutait cette chanson.»

Steve contemple Sofia, un peu surpris ce cette révélation, lui prend le disque et va dans le bureau.

Sofia : «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Après quelques instants, les premières notes de musique se font entendre. Sofia sourit, Steve réapparait sur le pas de la porte du bureau.

Steve : «Montre-moi !»

Sofia : «T'es pas sérieux ?»

Steve : «J'ai l'air de plaisanter !»

Steve s'avance vers elle, lui prend la main.

Steve : «Je sais que ta mère te manque. Alors montre-moi.»

Sofia est plutôt surprise par sa réaction.

Sofia : «Alors bien que je sois touchée par ta sollicitude, ce rituel est celui de ma mère et moi. Néanmoins...»

Sofia qui tient toujours la main de Steve, s'avance vers le sofa et le fait asseoir confortablement.

Sofia : « Relaxe-toi bien, voilà c'est çà...laisse-toi aller...tu permets je t'enlève tes chaussures, voilà...maintenant ferme les yeux et laisse toi absorber par la musique...»

Quelques secondes passent, le Commandant McGarrett se sent plutôt ridicule. Après quelques hésitations, il ouvre un œil et s'adresse à Sofia.

Steve : «Je suis sensé ressentir quelquechose ?»

Sofia : «Tu es un mec desespérant tu sais !»

Steve : «Ben quoi ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas ta sensibilité.»

Sofia : «Alors là je te le confirme ! Puis ce n'est pas une question de sensibilité...c'est comme çà que ma mère m'a donné son goût pour les mots...quand je fermais les yeux, je pouvais voir défiler les paroles des chansons que nous écoutions...C'était un moment magique ,en tout cas pour elle et moi.»

Steve : «çà doit sûrement être un truc de femmes je suppose.»

Sofia : «Un truc de femmes !»

Sofia est exaspérée par ces paroles, si bien, qu'elle attrape le chiffon que Steve avait posé sur la table de salon et lui lance de nouveau à la figure.

Sofia : «Espèce de macho !»

Au même instant, la sonnerie d'un portable se fait retentir. C'est celui de notre jeune journaliste. Sofia répond et Steve en profite pour aller arrêter la musique et se resservir une bière.

Sofia : «Bonsoir Joe. Non du tout, je ne dormais pas de toute façon. Demain ?..Rien de « particulier, je comptais aller sur la tombe de mon grand-père en fin de matinée et passer à l'orphelinat ensuite c'est tout. Déjeuner ensemble ? Oui bien sûr...Treize heures ? _Le Bistrot_ , tu connais ? Oui c'est çà ! A demain, aloha.»

 _Steve est revenu dans le salon pendant l'appel de Joe._

Steve : «Rien de grave ?»

Sofia : «Non, c'était Joe. Il m'invite à déjeuner demain.»

Steve : «Il est sur l'île ? Depuis quand ?»

Sofia : «çà doit faire deux ou trois jours je crois. Pourquoi ?»

Steve : «Pour rien, pour rien...»

 _Steve prend un air perplexe._

Sofia : «Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiet ?»

Steve : «Non ca va. Alors et pour le Gouverneur ?»

Sofia : «Arfhhh... je ne sais vraiment pas...Le job est intéressant mise à part un ou deux points. Ce qui me dérange c'est que je ne comprends pas comment il peut proposer un tel emploi à une personne qu'il n'a jamais rencontré jusqu'alors.»

Steve : «Si tu veux mon avis, car c'est bien pour çà que tu es là, tu dois accepter. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Il est parfois un peu rigide mais il est droit. On est pas toujours du même avis, mais il a su nous soutenir quand nous en avions besoin.»

Sofia : «Ma grand-mère est du même avis que toi.»

Steve : «Alors fonce ! Et arrête de te poser des questions !»

Sofia : «Mouais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en plus il me propose aussi une maison.»

Steve : «Et tu hésites encore ?»

Sofia : «Disons qu'est est plutôt éloigné d'Honolulu ?»

Steve : «A quel point ?»

Sofia : «Kailua !»

Steve : «En effet !»

Sofia : «Tiens, au fait, à l'orphelinat nous avons accueillis un nouveau pensionnaire ce soir, une jeune garçon de 14 ans, Loe. Kiana m'a demandé de l'aide.»

Steve : «Que lui est-il arrivé ?»

Sofia : «Ses parents faisaient une excursion en avion à Maui quand une panne de moteur les a fait se cracher. Ils sont mort tous les deux. C'était i peu près un mois je crois.»

Steve : «Pas d'autres familles ?»

Sofia : «Les services de l'enfance et la police ont fait des recherches mais sans succès. Du coup il a était placé chez Kiana. La pauvre, c'est la première fois qu'elle se trouve face à un mur, pourtant elle est corriace. Et moi je n'ai pas eu plus de succès, il refuse tout contact.»

Steve : «Il lui faut peut-être un peu de temps.»

Sofia : «Oui sûrement. Ou qu'il trouve une personne en qui il peut avoir confiance.»

Sofia a comme une illumination. D'ailleurs cela se voit sur son visage et plus précisément dans son regard. Ses yeux brillent.

Sofia : «Une personne qui, comme lui, aurait connu ce genre de drame, à un âge assez proche. Une personne qui aurait suremonté la perte d'un être cher et qui aurait réussi à s'en sortir et à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Une personne qui lui montrerait que même seul, on peut arriver à se construire une vie, à avoir des amis, une maison et à être le chef d'une unité spéciale à Honolulu par exemple...»

 _Elle regarde Steve avec insistance espérant lui faire passer le message sous-entendu._

Steve : «Non ! Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et c'est non !»

 _Steve se lève et se dirige vers le bureau puis passe dans le jardin. Sofia le suit._

Sofia : «S'il te plait ! Tu es la personne la mieux placée pour lui parler.»

Steve : «Non et c'est mon dernier mot !»

Sofia : «Tu sais bien qu'avec moi tu n'as jamais le dernier mot...Steve, s'il te plait, je te demande çà comme un service !»

Steve : «Je..je..je suis flic moi ! Pas psy ! Ce gamin vient de perdre ses parents à sa place moi aussi j'en voudrais à la terre entière...puis tu oublies qu'au final Doris n'est pas morte !»

Sofia : «S'il te plait, il est seul, il n'a personne d'autres. Toi, tu as vécu la même chose, tu sais ce qu'on ressent. Tu as eu la chance dans cette tragédie d'avoir ton père et ta sœur à tes côtés et ensemble vous avez pu surmonter votre chagrin. Lui, il est seul face au sien. Si tu le voyais, il est triste, replié sur lui-même, il fait peine à voir. Tu sauras trouver les mots, toi. En plus, tu es un homme, il sera peut-être plus à l'aise.»

 _Steve est posté sous le péron, regardant vers l'océan les bras croisés et mains sous les aisselles. Sofia, est elle, derrière lui, à quelques centimètres, l'épaule droite appuyée sur le batis de la porte-fenêtre._

Steve : «Je suppose que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit ''oui'' ?»

Sofia : «Je ne te demande pas de lui faire la conversation pendant toute une journée mais juste de tenter une approche...Qu'on puisse établir le contact, le temps fera le reste...»

Steve : «Très bien...très bien...quand dois-tu y retourner ?»

Sofia : «Demain après-midi sûrement.»

Steve : « Je devrais pouvoir trouver un moment dans la matinée. »

 _Sofia se mets à sautiller._

Sofia : «Merci, merci, merci...»

Steve l'interrompt. Pose ses mains sur les bras de Sofia pour qu'elle arrête de gesticuler.

Steve : «Ne me remercie pas trop vite, voyons déjà si çà donne quelquechose...et puis tu me revaudras çà quand tu seras dans l'équipe du Gouverneur !»

Sofia : «Haaan...tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !»

Steve lui fait un clin d'oeil et retourne dans la maison. Sofia reste sous le péron, sourit, se retourne, regarde vers l'intérieur de la maison et l'interpelle.

Sofia : «Mc...Garrett !»

Sofia revient à l'intérieur, elle trouve McGarrett dans le salon accroupi près de la télé. Il fouille parmis les DVD qu'il possède.

Sofia : «Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?»

Steve : «Tu verras...assied-toi !»

Sofia s'installe sur le sofa, face à la télé mais cette fois s'en prendre la peine de poser ses pieds sur la table.

Sofia : «Je le crois pas tu t'es acheté un lecteur dvd...héhé il y a du progrès !»

Steve se relève, télécommande à la main et vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

Steve : «Toutes les occasions sont bonnes, hein ?»

Sofia : «Pour quoi ?»

Steve : «Te moquer de moi ! Danny et toi vous adorez çà !»

Sofia : «D'abord, tu te mets à écouter les 33T de ton père, maintenant tu laisses tomber ton vieux lecteur de VHS...fais attention, si tu changes trop tes habitudes, on risque d'avoir le vertige !»

Steve : «Tu as fini ? Non parce que sinon je peux appeler Danny puis vous vous y mettez à deux !»

Sofia : «Oui Commandant !» ( _Tout en faisant un salut militaire_.)

Steve : «Merci bien !»

Sofia : «Bon tu appuies sur ce bouton, tu sais celui où il est marqué 'lecture'...on va pas y passer la nuit !»

Steve la regarde tout en s'éxecutant.

Sofia : «Oh noooonnn...je le crois pas...Moi qui me réjouissais te voir évoluer vers tes semblables...j'aurai dû me douter qu'un McGarrett restera toujours un McGarrett !»

 _Steve se régale de ce commentaire. Il fait aller et venir ces sourcils de bas en haut, content._

Steve: «C'est la classe... ! Non... ?»

Sofia : «Forcément tu es sa réincarnation !... le Rambo...version 2016 !»

Sofia pose sa tête vers l'arrière sur le dossier du sofa. Pose ses mains sur ses yeux.

Sofia : «Au secours... !»

Steve lui adresse une tape amicale sur la jambe droite tout en se délectant des premières images du film.

Steve : «Allez ...tu verras...c'est mieux qu'un documentaire sur les techniques de survie.»

Sofia : «Oh oui j'imagine...et te connaissant, je suis sûr qu'ado, les affiches des ces films étaient placardées partout sur les murs de ta chambre !»

Steve : «Comment tu le sais ?!»

Sofia : «Oh...une intuition...juste une intuition.. !»


	13. Le Déjeuner

Le lendemain, bureau du Gouverneur.

La Secrétaire «Bureau du Gouverneur, Que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

La Secrétaire « Je suis navrée Madame, le Gouverneur est actuellement en réunion, il ne peut prendre votre appel. Cependant, je peux lui transmettre un message si vous le souhaitez et il vous rappellera dès que possible. »

 _Au même instant, le Gouverneur sort de son bureau._

Le Gouverneur : «Tenez Tina, voici mon emploi du temps pour la journée. Je ne suis là pour personne même par téléphone sauf bien sûr en cas d'extrême urgence.»

 _La secrétaire lui fait un hochement de tête pour valider ses consignes._

La Secrétaire : «Bien Madame Taylor, je lui transmet le message.»

Le Gouverneur : «Sofia Taylor ?»

 _La secrétaire acquiesse de nouveau par un hochement de tête._

Le Gouverneur : «Passez la moi !»

La Secrétaire : «Madame Taylor, un instant, je vous passe le Gouverneur.»

Le Gouverneur : «Madame Taylor, comment allez-vous ?...Vraiment ?...J'en suis ravi...Je vous attends dès lundi pour votre prise de fonction. Présentez-vous à ma secrétaire à 8h30 précises...Au revoir.»

 _Au même instant chez Steve McGarrett._

Sofia : «Très bien Monsieur le Gouverneur...Au revoir.»

 _Sofia et Steve sont installés sous le péron côté jardin pour prendre le petit déjeuner._

Steve : «Le petit-déjeuner de Madame est servie !»

Sofia : «Wow c'est un vrai festin dis-moi ! Je m'attendais plutôt à avoir une ration militaire accompagnée d'une tasse de café au beurre !»

Sofia sourit et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Steve : «Je mets ma main à couper que c'est Danny qui t'as mis au parfum pour le beurre.»

Sofia : «Qui d'autre ?!»

Steve : «Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce que te racontes Danny !»

Sofia : «Pourquoi il irait inventer une chose pareille ! tu prétends qu'il m'a menti peut-être ?»

Steve : «Non !»

Sofia : «OK...je vois !...Et que me vaut le plaisir du coup de ne pas avoir à goûter à ta boisson énergétique!»

Steve : «Rien de particulier...»

Sofia le regarde avec insistance avec un petit sourire en coin à peine esquissé.

Steve : «Quoi ! Quoi !»

Steve : «Saches que moi aussi je sais recevoir comme il se doit mes invités ! Danny n'a pas le monopole de l'hospitalité !»

Danny : «Peut-être pas...mais s'il y avait un concours de ce genre...et bien il placerait la barre très haut. ...Humm ! ils sont délicieux ces muffins !»

Steve : «Mahalo ! c'est moi qui les aient préparés !»

Sofia : «Nooonn, pas possible !»

Steve : «Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire cela ?»

Sofia : «Quand on te connait ? non ! Et je pense que si tu étais capable de faire de si délicieux muffins, les autres m'en auraient sûrement parlé !»

Steve : «Tu as tort de ne pas me croire ! Encore du café ?..»

Sofia : «Oui, merci !...Non mais t'es sérieux ? C'est toi qui les as fait ?»

Steve : «Depuis que tu me connais je t'ai déjà menti ?»

Sofia : «Pas à ma connaissance... Bon je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute ! Ceci étant, je suis comme Saint Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois donc!»

Steve : «Doonnnncc ?!»

Sofia : «Tu devras en faire devant moi ! et on verra !»

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Steve : «On verra ! Un bon cuisinier ne dévoile jamais ses secrets tu sais bien!»

Sofia : «Non mais je rêve ! Un bon cuisinier ! Dis çà au beurre que tu massacres dans ton café !»

Sofia : «Au mince tu as vu l'heure, je suis à labour...il faut que j'y ailles !»

Steve : «Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien à voir à faire aujourd'hui de si urgent...on est samedi !»

Sofia : «Saches que...j'ai rendez-vous avec Joe pour le déjeuner, que je dois passer chez moi prendre une douche et me changer, faire un saut à l'orphelinat pour voir si Kiana a fait des progrés avec Loe et qu'il est déjà 10h00 tapante !»

Steve : «Jamais tu te reposes toi le week-end !»

Sofia enjambe le banc, se lève, s'approche de Steve et lui murmure à l'oreille.

Sofia : «Jamais ! tu sais bien !»

Elle lui pose un baiser sur sa chevelure, et file vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Sofia : «A plus tard, beau brun !»

Arrivé dans le bureau, elle s'arrête et fait demi-tour. Et laissant juste sa tête dépasser du bâtis de la porte donnant vers l'extérieur, elle interpelle Steve qui se retourne.

Sofia : «Oh et puis t'inquiètes...je ne dévoilerai pas à Danny ton immense talent de pâtissier...motus et muffins cousues !»

Steve : «Très drôle ! Non vraiment !»

Notre journaliste sourit, lui fait un clin d'oeil et quitte la résidence des McGarrett.

Steve : «Mon talent ne sera reconnu qu'après ma mort ! C'est d'un triste ! »

Quelques heures plus tard...au restaurant _Le Bistrot_.

Sofia : «Hey ! Joe!»

Joe : «Bonjour Sofia !»

Ils se font une grande accollade amicale.

Joe : «Comment vas-tu ma belle ?»

Sofia : «Très bien, mahalo. Et toi ? Ton séjour en Europe ?»

Joe : «Fabuleux ! Surtout la France, je n'y étais pas retourné depuis longtemps !»

Sofia : «Comme je t'envie ! Elle me manque !»

Joe : «Je te comprends ! Asseyons-nous...»

Sofia : «Alors dis-moi ? J'imagines que ton invitation à déjeuner n'est pas anodine.»

Joe : «Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?»

Sofia : «Intuition de journaliste disons.»

Joe : «Il n'y a rien ….je t'assures.»

Sofia : «Vraiment ?...mon instinct ne m'a jamais fait défaut pourtant.»

Joe : «Oui vraiment ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et comme je ne reste que quelques jours sur l'île.»

Sofia : «Booonn...je n'insiste pas !»

Joe : «Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles en provenance d'Oahu ?»

Sofia : «Et bien, pas grand chose depuis la dernière fois ! Ah si ! Le Gouverneur m'a proposé un job au sein de son cabinet !»

Joe : «Sérieusement ? Bonne nouvelle ! Et tu as accepté ?»

Sofia : «Oui, ce matin même.»

Joe : «Génial ! Et quelles seront tes fonctions ?»

Sofia : «Je vais être sa nouvelle attachée de presse !»

Joe : «Tu vas rencontrer du beau monde !»

Sofia : «Mouais, il paraît...»

Joe : «Quelquechose te dérange ?»

Sofia : «Oh c'est juste que je ne suis pas très douée pour la politique !»

Joe : «Moi, au contraire, je suis sûr que si...tu es une Taylor !»

Sofia : «Mouais, on verra...il me propose aussi une maison de fonction mais je vais la refuser.»

Joe : «Ah bon ? pourquoi cela ?»

Sofia : «Elle est à _Kailua_ !»

Joe : «En effet ! Ce n'est pas vraiment tout près d'Honolulu !»

Sofia : «Non pas vraiment ! Et je veux rester proche de Michelle, elle est encore fragile.»

Joe : «Et tu n'as rien d'autre en vue ?»

Sofia : «Dans mes finances ? Non et c'est pas faute de chercher.»

Joe : «Attends une minute, il me vient une idée. Que dirais-tu de t'installer dans la maison que je possède à _Diamond Head_?»

Sofia : «T'es sérieux ?»

Joe : «Très sérieux ! Elle est vide depuis longtemps maintenant et généralement quand je vient ici je vais à l'hôtel. Alors, si tu veux, elle est à toi !»

Sofia : «Mais je croyais qu'elle était à vendre ?»

Joe : «Elle l'est mais pour le moment je n'ai pas eu de proposition sérieuse de l'agence !»

Sofia : «C'est très gentil de me la proposer mais je ne peux vraiment pas accepter, c'est trop.»

Joe : «Attention, ne te méprends pas ! Je ne te fais pas de faveur parce que ton père est un bon ami. Je te la loue, à un prix plus que raissonnable. Tu commenceras à me payer dès que tu auras toucher ton premier salaire. Puis en plus, tu y as une vue imprenable sur _Diamond Head_. Et je sais que c'est ton endroit préféré sur l'île !»

Sofia recroquevillé dans le fond de son siège, regarde Joe. Hésite.

Sofia : «Bon c'est d'accord, j'accepte !»

Joe : «J'en suis ravi ! J'y ai passé de bons moments autrefois. Tu y seras bien mais elle aura besoin d'un petit changement de décoration.»

Sofia : «Je suis une décoratrice née !»

Sofia esquisse un grand sourire.

Joe : «Bon, voilà qui est réglé. Si tu veux après le déjeuner, nous pouvons y faire un saut, tu jugeras par toi-même !»

Sofia : «Avec grand plaisir !»

Joe : «Sinon, à part çà, comment vont tes parents ?»

Sofia : «Bien, je crois. Mamam a presque fini le livre sur lequelle elle travaille. Quand à papa, il est en manœuvre au large de l'Afghanistan normalement.»

Joe : «Tu n'en a pas l'air sûr ?»

Un serveur : «Messsieur, Dame, puis-je vous proposez un apéritif ?»

Joe : «Avec plaisir, un bourbon sans glace, merci. Et toi Sofia ?»

Sofia : «Un Daikiri framboise.»

Le Serveur : «Bien ! Je vous apportes çà de suite !»

Joe se penche vers Sofia et murmure.

Joe : «Un Daikiri framboise ?»

Sofia : «Oui ! Tu as bien entendu !»

Sofia : «Le capitaine Grover m'a fait goûter cela très récemment et je dois avouer que cela se laisse boire très facilement...Puis la bière c'est bien mais ce n'est pas très raffinée durant les grandes occasions !»

Joe : «Et bien !»

Sofia : «Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire fontaine je ne boierais jamais de ton eau !»

Sofia : «Sinon, oui, je te disais donc qu'aux dernières nouvelles, papa était en manœuvres au large de l'Afghanistan.»

Joe : «Cà fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles ?»

Sofia : «Plus depuis qu'il est parti après l'enterrement de grand-père. J'ai essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Même mes mails sont restés sans réponses.»

Joe : «Tiens donc ! Et ta mère ? Elle lui a parlée récemment?»

Sofia : «Maman ? Je ne sais pas. Oui je crois. Enfin elle est très occupée avec les recherches pour son livre.»

Joe : «Tu devrais peut-être lui poser la question ?»

Sofia : «Oui, je le ferais !»

Sofia regarde Joe, intriguée. Elle sent qu'il se passe quelquechose et que son instinct ne s'était finalement pas trompé.

Sofia : «Toi ! Tu me caches quelquechose ! Il se passe un truc avec papa que je devrais savoir ?»

Joe : «Non, non ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester silencieux, surtout auprès de toi !»

Sofia : «C'est juste ! Mais tu sais en même temps , ces dernières semaines, j'ai été plutôt occupée avec Michelle et je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention.»

Sofia s'arrête de parler et regarde Joe. Elle n'est pas dupe et elle voit bien sur son visage que quelquechose le tracasse. Ce déjeuner n'est pas juste une coincidence. D'autant plus, quand on connait le passé de Joe, ancien agent de la CIA.

Le Serveur : «Un bourbon sans glace pour Monsieur, et un Daikiri framboise pour Madame.»

Joe : «Mahalo.»

Sofia : «Dis-moi, Joe, j'ai vraiment l'air si stupide que çà ?»

Joe : «Je ne comprends pas ?»

Sofia : «Au contraire, je crois que tu comprends très bien ! Tout comme je crois que si nous sommes réunis ce midi, ce n'est pas par simple hasard ou parce que tu ne restes que quelques jours ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a exactement ? Tu me connais, je suis une Taylor, je ne lâcherai pas...»

Joe : «Bon, je te l'accorde, il y a effectivement une raison particulière à mon invitation...»

Sofia : «Je t'écoute ! Je suis prête à toute entendre !»

Joe : «Et bien, il y a une rumeur ! Une rumeur qui circule au sein de l'agence...»

Sofia : «Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?»

Sofia prend un air inquiet.

Joe : «Oh tu sais ! Les rumeurs sont monnaies courantes au sein de l'agence, certaines sont fondées et d'autres non. Et à vrai dire, d'habitude je n'y prête pas attention plus que çà.»

Sofia : «Mais ?»

Joe : «Mais un de mes amis au sein de l'agence, qui est toujours actif, a pris contact avec moi car parmis les personnes impliquées dans cette rumeur, un nom m'était familier. Et ce nom c'est celui de ton père !»

Sofia : «Papa !? Mais quelle donc est cette rumeur qui implique mon père et qui vailles que tu te déplaces en personne jusqu'ici ?»

Joe : «Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment ! Je dois d'abord vérifier certaines informations en ma posséssion avant.»

Sofia : «Là, tu m'inquiètes !»

Joe : «Ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'assures que je m'occupe de cela et que quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour ton père. Tout ce que je te demande pour le moment c'est de parler à ta mère et de lui demander si elle a eu des nouvelles de Mac récemment .»

Sofia : «Je le ferais, pour l'instant c'est la nuit à Boston...si tu es là, c'est parce que toi non plus tu n'as pas réussi à prendre contact avec lui, je me trompe ?»

Joe : «Non, effectivement ! Toutes mes tentatives ont échouées. Et d'après mes informations, le navire de ton père n'est pas en manœuvre, tout l'équipage est en permission depuis deux jours. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui mes sources sont très fiables !»

Sofia : «Mais si mon père est effectivement en permission et que ni toi ni moi ni ma mère n'arrivons à le joindre, où est-il ?»

Joe : «C'est justement ce que j'essai de découvrir ! Et si la rumeur qui circule à son sujet est fondée, je crains que ton père n'ait de gros ennuis.»


	14. La rumeur

Quelques heures plus tard, quartier général du Cinq-zéro.

Kono : «Et du côté des prêteurs sur gage, çà donne quoi ?»

Chin : «Rien pour le moment, ils ne sont que cinq sur l'île à revendre ce genre de marchandises, alors dès qu'elle fera sa réapparition on le saura très vite !»

Kono : «Très bien ! De mon côté je vais contacter Jerry avec un peu de chance il pourra peu- être nous aider...des nouvelles de Steve et Danny ?»

Chin : «Non toujours pas...»

Kono : «J'espère qu'ils seront plus chanceux que nous ..»

Chin : «Oui car pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a c'est rien...à part un couple de collectionneurs morts et des objets d'art chinois ancien volés.»

Grover : «Du nouveau ?»

Chin, Kono : «Non, rien.»

Grover : «J'ai épluché toutes les heures de vidéo surveillances de leur domicile et rien.»

Chin : «Rien ?»

Grover : «Nada !»

Kono : «Comment est-ce possible ?»

Grover : «C'est justement la question à 100 000 dollars ma chère !»

Sofia : «Bonjour tout le monde !»

Kono : «Hé Sofia ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?»

Chin, Grover : «Salut !»

Sofia : «Je viens voir Steve ? Il est là ?»

Chin : «Sur une affaire avec Danny.»

Sofia : «C'est pas de chance.»

Kono : «T'as un soucis ?»

Sofia : «Je n'en sais rien justement, je voulais avoir son avis sur quelque chose.»

Grover : «On est là nous, si çà peut aider...à moins qu'il te failles obligatoirement l'avis d'un Navy Seal !»

Sofia : «C'est à propos de mon père, je crois qu'il a des ennuis.»

Chin : «Ton père ? L'Amiral ?»

Sofia : «Oui...il a disparu depuis plusieurs jours et ils ne donnent pas de nouvelles.»

Kono : «Et ta mère ?»

Sofia : «Elle n'a pas de nouvelles non plus.»

Chin : «Et la Navy que disent-il ?»

Sofia : «Officiellement, il est en permission depuis deux jours.»

Grover : «Aucunes chances pour qu'il soit parti rendre visite à quelqu'un de votre entourage ?»

Sofia : «Non pas sans ma mère. Et dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas resté sans prendre contact avec elle ou moi.»

 _Au même instant, Steve et Danny sortent de l'ascenceur et se dirige vers le bureau du cinq-zéro._

Danny : «Moi c'que j'en dit c'est pour toi !...après tu fais c'que tu veux !»

Steve : «Tu sais quoi ?...pour une fois que je te demandes ton avis !»

Danny : «Ben justement , tu me le demandes, je te le donnes … après qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ma réponse ne te conviens pas !»

Steve : «Ouais , ben la prochaine fois...»

Danny : «Quoi ? Quoi ?»

Steve : «Laisse tombé...»

 _Ils ouvrent la porte qui donne sur le QG et rejoignent l'équipe._

Sofia : «Puis il n'y a pas que çà.»

Danny : «S'il vous plait, dites moi que vous avez quelquechose.»

Chin : «Non, rien.»

Danny : «Génial çà ! …..Tiens je savais pas qu'on accueillait un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.»

Sofia : «Salut Danny !»

Steve s'approche de Sofia.

Steve : «Alors ce déjeuner avec Joe ?»

Sofia : «C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici.»

Steve : «Il y a un soucis ?»

Sofia : «J'en sais rien, justement.»

Steve : «Comment çà ?»

Grover : «Sofia pense que son père pourrait avoir des ennuis.»

Steve : «Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire çà ?»

Sofia : «C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de leur expliquer mais vous êtes sur une affaire , je vais me débrouiller...t'inquètes pas !»

Steve : «Te débrouiller ? Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider, c'est la famille ! Explique-nous...»

Sofia : «Et bien, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, mon père et Joe White sont amis depuis très longtemps et il m'a invité à déjeuner ce midi...»

Sofia raconte en détails au membre de l'équipe ce que Joe lui a confié au déjeuner. Elle les informe également que, tout comme elle, sa mère n'a pas eu de nouvelles de l'Amiral depuis plusieurs jours.

Tous se montrent très concernés par les propos de Sofia.

Steve : «Très bien...Lou, Kono continuez les investigations sur l'affaire en cours, au besoin, prenez Jerry en renfort...Chin, Danny et moi on s'occupe du père de Sofia...et on fait un point régulier.»

Kono : «Bien patron !»

Grover et Kono reprennent les investigations de l'enquête en cours.

Steve : «Sofia dès que Joe reprends contact, tu me fais signe...Danny, toi, tu fouilles dans la vie personnelle de l'Amiral, vois si tu peux dénicher quelquechose...Chin, concentre- toi sur le trafic d'armes vers l'Afghanistan...je veux tout savoir, les réseaux de contrebandes, les passeurs, les intermédiaires, les chefs de groupe, ...absolument tout ….Moi, je vais voir du côté de la Navy ce que je peux glaner ici et là, j'ai encore pas mal de contacts...Et on fait un point en fin de journée !»

Chin : «Je m'y mets de suite !»

Danny : «Bien !»

Sofia : «Et moi ?»

Steve : «Toi ?!»

Sofia : «Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais rester assise les bras croisés peut-être ! C'est de mon père dont il s'agit ! Je ne commence à travailler que lundi et en attendant je veux aider !»

Steve : «Je me doutais que tu dirais çà...Danny, prends là avec toi !»

Danny : «Allez viens Boston !»

Toute l'équipe est en effervescence, chacun vague à ses missions respectives. Danny et Sofia, sont dans le bureau de celui-ci et épluche la vie de l'Amiral. Quand à Steve, lui, dans son bureau, prends son téléphone.

Steve : «Joe, c'est Steve. Je sais que tu es à Hawaii. Alors s'il te plait décroche. Ne m'oblige pas à te chercher partout sur l'île. Tu sais bien que je finirai par te trouver, où que tu te caches. Rappelles-moi.»

Le Commandant raccroche et patiente quelques instants mais rien, Joe ne rappelles pas. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, il contacte ses amis à la Navy et espère bien décrcocher quelques informations pertinentes.

De leur côté, Daniel et Sofia, se concentrent sur l'Amiral.

Danny : «Bon alors, Boston, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire çà ? Même si on risque de trouver des choses comprométentes sur ton père ?»

Sofia : «Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Peut importe où l'enquête vous conduiras, je veux savoir où est mon père...et je me fiches de savoir ce que l'on raconte sur lui, la Navy est toute sa vie et jamais, non jamais, il aurait pu faire quelquechose qui mettrait en péril sa carrière...à moins d'y être forcé !»

Danny : «Très bien...alors allons-y...on va commencer par éplucher toute sa carrière militaire depuis qu'il a intégré l'armée... Si tu veux tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur de Kono, concentre toi sur toutes les bases militaires qu'il a fréquenté, moi je vais éplucher toutes les missions sur lesquelles il a été affecté depuis qu'il a atteint le grade d'Amiral.»

Sofia : «Très bien...je vais contacter aussi le Colonnel Stanford de l'Air Force, il est basé à Hickam et c'est un ami de mon grand-père, je sais qu'il se fera un plaisir de m'aider s'il le peut...»

Danny : «Ok...on fait un point dans une heure .»

Sofia : «D'accord !»

Alors que tout le monde est concentré sur leurs investigations, Joe apparaît. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Kono où se trouve Sofia. Il ouvre la porte.

Joe : «Sofia, suis-moi, j'ai du nouveau»

Sofia s'éxecute sans dire un mot. Elle le suit. Steve l'ayant aperçu sort de son bureau et vient à sa rencontre. Danny les rejoint aussi.

Joe : «Avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit Steve, je voulais être sûr des informations en ma posséssion avant de vous les divulguer. Et pour ma défense, je savais que Sofia viendrait te voir pour te demander ton aide.»

Sofia : «Qu'avez-vous trouver ? Vous savez où est mon père ?»

Joe : «Précisément, non ! D'après mes contacts, l'Amiral Taylor aurait été pris dans un Guet-apens.»

Sofia : «On lui a tendu un piège ?»

Joe : «C'est ce qu'il semblerait en tout cas. D'après mes renseignements, une enquête officieuse a été ouverte par l'Amirauté il y a plusieurs semaines. Le but de cette enquête était la mise sous surveillance de tous les agissements de ton père Sofia.»

Steve : «Pourquoi cette surveillance ?»

Joe : «Je ne sais pas, tout ce qu'on mon contact a pu me dire est qu'elle a été enclenchée par un dossier anonyme transmis à l'Amirauté il y a environ deux mois.»

Steve : «Un dossier ?»

Joe : «Avant que tu ne me poses la question, non j'ignore ce que contient ce dossier. Mais cela doit être probant pour que l'Amirauté ouvre une enquête, même offficieuse et surtout sur un homme de la réputation de l'Amiral.»

Sofia : « Je n'y comprends rien...pourquoi parles-tu de Guet-apens ?»

Joe : «J'y viens justement...Apparemment, le bruit a commencé à circuler que je glânais ici et là des informations sur l'Amiral...parce que ce matin, j'ai trouvé ceci caché dans une enveloppe sous le siège avant dans ma voiture.»

Steve : «Une clé USB...Tu l'as lu ?»

Joe : «Oui immédiatement...mais je préfère vous laissez visionner.»

Joe confie la clé à Steve qui l'a connecte aussitôt à la console.

Sofia : «Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

Steve : «Aucune idée...çà ressemble à un message crypté.»

Joe : «C'est çà. J'ai déjà croisé ce genre de message pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Mais quand à savoir ce qu'il signifie aucune idée.»

 _Au même instant le portable de Sofia sonne._

Sofia : «Allô...je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant... Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaie d'en savoir plus Granny...à ce soir.»

Sofia : «Désolé...»

Joe : «Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Sofia...pour déchiffrer ce message il nous faudra un expert, car cela n'entre pas dans le cadre de mes compétences. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que la personne qui me l'a transmise devait penser que ce que contient ce message me mettrait sur la voie.»

Steve : «J'appelle Jerry, si quelqu'un peut déchiffrer çà c'est sûrement lui...»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jerry fait son entrée.

Jerry : «Dites-moi tout. Je suis prêt.»

 _Steve lui montre le message crypté sur l'écran._

Jerry : «Intéressant !»

Sofia : «Tu sais ce que c'est ?»

Jerry : «Si je sais ce que c'est ? T'es mignonne. Oui je sais .»

Steve : «Jerry !»

Jerry : «Désolé. C'est une cryptographie symétrique. C'était un moyen de communication très utilisé pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au Vietnam aussi d'ailleurs.»

Joe : «J'en ai vu circuler au Vietnam, mais pas si complexe que celle-ci.»

Jerry : «Les techniques de codage ont évolués.»

Sofia : « Loin de moi l'idée de vous paraître idiote...mais quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'est une cryptographie symétrique ? »

Jerry : «Pour faire simple, la cryptographie symétrique, jeune padawan, également dite à clé secrète, est la plus ancienne forme de chiffrement. Elle permet à la fois de chiffrer et de déchiffrer des messages à l'aide d'un même mot clé. On doit son origine aux égyptiens, à peu près 2000 ans avant J-C. Bien entendu, à cette époque, les cryptages étaient basique, nettement plus à la portée de n'importe quel amateur lamda.»

Sofia : «Je vois...donc si je comprends bien, pour déchiffrer ce message il nous faut un mot clé, c'est çà ?»

Jerry : «En gros ? oui...mais pas le genre de mots clés, constitués de lettres auxquels tu penses...Ici la clé, est une donnée que l'on traite avec un algorithme...autrement dit, il faut trouver l'algorithme pour décrypter le message...bien sûr je vous épargne la leçon sur les différents types d'algorithme ayant pu être utilisés pour le chiffrement.»

Steve : «Tout ce qui m'importe Jerry est de savoir si tu peux déchiffrer ce message ?»

Jerry : «Je peux oui mais çà va me prendre un peu de temps.»

Steve : «Du temps, on en a pas beaucoup...»

Jerry : «Message reçu...Je te donne çà pour avant hier...»

Steve : «Danny, tu as pu apprendre quelquechose ?»

Danny : «Je n'ai rien pu tirer des missions sur lesquelles a été affectées l'Amiral, du moins pour celle non classées Secret-Défense, pour celles-là je n'ai apparemment pas les accréditations qu'il faut...»

Sofia : «J'ai appelé le Colonnel Stanford, je dois le voir dans la soirée...il pourra peut-être nous aider sur ce point.»

Danny : «Et toi, tu as pu tirer quelquechose de tes amis à la Navy ?»

Steve : «J'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone, ils vont trainer leurs oreilles ici et là et s'ils ont quelquechose ils me contactent.»

Danny : «Espèrons que Chin ai un peu plus de chances du côté de la contrebande d'armes, car pour le moment nous n'avons pas grand chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste de l'Amiral.»

Joe : «Bon, je vous laisse. Vous me tenez informé dès que vous avez déchiffré le message, j'ai quelqu'un à voir. Steve tu veux bien me raccompagner à l'ascenseur.»

Steve : «J'arrive... Vous vous reprenez tout depuis le début, on a dû manquer quelquechose.»

Sofia : «Joe...Merci !»

Joe : «Tu me remercieras quand nous aurons retrouver ton père sain et sauf.»


	15. La piste

Le soir tombe sur Oahu, Sofia arrive chez sa grand-mère. Elle revient de son rendez-vous avec le Colonnel Stanford. Elle espère sincèremment qu'il pourra les aider.

Sofia : « Granny, tu es là ? C'est moi ! »

Michelle : « Dans le patio ma chérie. »

En entrant dans le salon qui donne au patio, Sofia aperçoit Steve, assis en compagnie de sa grand-mère.

Sofia : « Bonsoir ! »

Michelle : « Bonsoir ma chérie. »

Steve : « Bonsoir. »

 _Sofia s'approche de sa grand-mère et lui pose un doux baiser sur la tête._

Sofia : « Comment ca va Granny ? »

Michelle : « Ca va ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas...Le Commandant McGarrett a eu la gentillesse de venir jusqu'ici pour prendre de mes nouvelles. »

 _Sofia regarde Steve amicalement._

Sofia : « Le Commandant McGarrett est quelqu'un de très gentil c'est vrai.»

 _Steve se sent un peu gêné d'ailleurs. Il rougit presque._

Michelle : « Je lui ai proposé de partager notre dîner, c'est la moindre des choses. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

Sofia : « Bien sûr que non, au contraire. »

Michelle : « Parfait alors. Le dîner est presque prêt, Leili nous prépares un succulent boeuf- mode. Vous verrez Commandant c'est plat typique français délicieux. Alors et ton entrevue avec le Colonnel Stanford ? »

Sofia : « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous en parlerons après dîner. Continue de bavarder avec Steve, je vais prendre une douche. La journée a été longue. »

 _Sofia monte au premier étage. Steve reste seul avec Michelle au patio._

Steve : « Votre petite-fille est vraiment spéciale. Elle a une force de caractère incroyable.»

Michelle : « Elle a de qui tenir entre son grand-père et son père. »

Steve : « Si vous me permettez je dirai plutôt qu'elle tient de sa grand-mère. »

Michelle : « C'est très aimable à vous. Mieux vaut avoir un caractère solide quand on partage sa vie avec des militaires. Mais je crois que, sur ce sujet, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre. Néanmoins, même si elle a l'air forte, je sais que ce n'est qu'une facade, d'ailleurs ne lui dites pas que nous avons eu cette conversation car elle m'en voudrait. Voyez-vous, depuis toute petite, Sofia, a été élevée à la dure par mon défunt mari, paix à son âme. Mon époux était un homme formidable et un militaire exemplaire mais pour lui, il était impératif que sa famille adopte le même comportement que lui, être fort même à travers l'adversité. Alors, très tôt, elle a était habituée à cacher ses sentiments et à toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Je ne dis pas que mon mari avait forcément tort sur tout mais au fil du temps, elle s'est forgée une carapace épaisse que personne n'arrive à percer, à part moi peut-être. Aussi, elle s'efforce de me faire croire que la disparition de son père ne lui fait rien mais je sais bien qu'il en est tout autrement. D'autant plus qu'elle vient de perdre son grand-père. »

Steve : « Elle donne le change. »

Michelle : « Pour cela, elle est très douée. Mais je sais qu'elle est très inquiète et qu'elle ne veut en aucun cas me le montrer. Pour me protéger j'imagine, même si je pense, sur ce point, ne pas avoir besoin de l'être. »

Steve : « Elle vous aime beaucoup et elle a beaucoup de respect quand elle parle de vous. »

Michelle : « Je n'en doute pas, nous sommes très proche toutes les deux. Mais la peine comme la joie fait partie de la vie et nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment la repousser car un jour ou l'autre elle vous revient en pleine figure. Ma mère était aussi une femme exceptionnelle, elle a vécue deux guerres mondiales, perdue un mari et deux de ses enfants très jeunes. S'il y a une chose qu'elle m'a apprise très tôt c'est que nous ne pouvons connaître le vrai bonheur avant d'avoir connu la vraie tristesse.»

Steve : « Elle pense peut-être pouvoir surmonter cela toute seule »

Michelle : « Elle a tord. Aucun être humain sur terre, ne peut surmonter la douleur seul. Croyez-moi je le sais...D'ailleurs, sur ce point, vous me semblez beaucoup lui ressembler...Accordez-moi une faveur, vous voulez bien. Soyez là pour elle quand elle en aura besoin...Je sais qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup, elle vous considère comme un ami, un très bon ami. Et Sofia ne donne pas facilement son amitié. Je veux être sûr, qu'au cas où je ne pourrai être là pour elle, qu'elle pourra compter sur une personne fiable, honnête qui saura trouver les mots pour la réconforter quand elle s'écroulera.»

Steve : « Vous avez ma parole Madame. »

Michelle : « Mahalo. Et je sais que vous la tiendrez. »

Leili : « Madame, désolée de vous déranger. Le dîner est servi. »

Michelle : « Bien, passons à table. »

Michelle et Steve s'installe à table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sofia les rejoint. L'apéritif est déjà servit.

Sofia : « Et bien je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas. »

Michelle : « Ah ma chérie, je pensais que tu ne descendrais jamais. »

Sofia : « Je ne suis pas restée si longtemps que çà. »

Michelle : « C'est vrai d'habitude, tu mets une heure...là tu as mis juste un petit trois quarts d'heure. »

Sofia : « Ah ah très drôle...non vraiment...Bon allez changeons de sujet, je pense que Steve ne tiens pas à connaître tous mes petits secrets »

Steve : « çà ne me dérange pas ! »

Sofia : « Allez-y continuez...deux contre un, le combat est inégal... »

Sofia : « J'ai peut-être une piste pour mon père, enfin si cela intéresse quelqu'un ! »

Steve : « Le Colonel a trouvé quelquechose ? »

Sofia : « Oui. Le Colonel a un ami à l'Amirauté qui lui devait un service, il a dû user de plaidoiries mais il a fini par le convaincre de chercher. Pour des raisons confidentielles, il n'a pas voulu me donner son identité. Toujours est-il qu'en fin d'après-midi, le Colonel a reçu un pli classé secret-défense envoyé par coursier. »

Michelle : « Et alors ? »

Steve : « Il te l'a montré ? »

Sofia : « Mieux que çà ! »

Sofia se lève est disparaît dans l'entrée. Steve et Michelle se regarde, surpris et intrigué à la fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, notre journaliste réapparait avec un document à la main.

Sofia : « Tiens...regarde... »

 _Elle tend le document à Steve qui le consulte immédiatement._

Steve : « Intéressant ! »

Michelle : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sofia : « Un rapport disciplinaire rédigé par papa sur l'un de ses officiers, seulement il y a un hic.»

Michelle : « Quoi ? »

Sofia : « Tous les noms des personnes impliquées ont été effacés.»

Steve : « D'après ce document, ton père aurait accusé l'un de ses officiers de viol à l'encontre d'un sous-officier et demandé une mesure disciplinaire immédiate. »

Michelle : « Vous pensez que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec la disparition de mon fils ? »

Steve : « Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, çà vaut la peine de creuser. »

Sofia : « Le Colonel Stanford n'a pas pu obtenir le nom de l'officier accusé. Par contre, il est certain que ce document est parvenu jusqu'à l'Amirauté, puisqu'il sort tout droit des archives. Seulement, quelqu'un en chemin a pris soin de brouiller les pistes avant qu'il ne soit consulté par la commission disciplinaire. Tous les documents adressés à l'Amirauté sont tous enregistrés et archivés, quelquesoit leurs natures et la suite données à ces derniers. »

Michelle : « Mais si nous n'avons pas de noms sur les documents, je ne vois en quoi cela pourrait nous aider. »

Sofia : « C'est pourtant simple grand-mère, nous n'avons pas de nom c'est vrai mais la date sur le rapport est de mi-mai de cette année. Papa était en mission à ce moment-là aux larges de l'Afghanistan, le temps que le document parvienne à l'Amirauté et qu'il soit traité, çà prends des semaines. Si çà se trouve, la commission n'a pas encore traitée l'affaire. Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui a effacé les noms des personnes impliquées cherchait à gagner du temps. »

Michelle : « Du temps pour quoi? »

Steve : « Pour s'en prendre à votre fils. Çà se tient. Si l'Amirauté n'a effectivement pas encore examinée le rapport disciplinaire et que l'Officier en cause a eut vent du rapport émis par l'Amiral. Cela lui donne un mobile pour faire disparaître votre fils et le temps de le faire. »

Sofia : « C'est ce que je pense...l'officier a dû apprendre que mon père voulait le sanctionner et ce dernier s'en est pris à lui pour éviter toutes sanctions...aussi si on trouve la victime... »

Steve : « On trouve l'officier... »

Michelle : « Oui mais si jamais cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire ? »

Steve : « C'est une possibilité.. »

Sofia : « Une possibilité oui...mais l'hypothèse de la vengeance personnelle tient la route, si je me mets à la place de l'officier et que mon supérieur hiérarchique non seulement apprends ce que jai fais et en demande des sanctions quoi de mieux pour brouiller les pistes que d'une part, tenter de gagner du temps en souillant le rapport disciplinaire le rendant inexploitable et d'autres part, lancer des rumeurs sur le compte de mon père pour tenter de le discréditer auprès de ses pères... Une fois sa réputation entaillée, toutes ses décisions et agissements auraient été passés au crible...»

Michelle : « Admettons que tu aies raison, pourquoi le faire disparaître ? »

Steve : « Détruire la réputation d'un Amiral comme votre fils n'est pas chose si facile et en dernier recours, s'en prendre à lui serait la meilleure tentative pour étouffer l'affaire.»

Sofia : « C'est ce que je pense en effet ! »

Steve : « Ne perdons pas une minute... »

 _Steve prend son téléphone et contacte l'équipe._

Michelle : « Quoi ? maintenant?Mais nous allions dîner...çà ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

Sofia : « Steve a raison Granny, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, c'est la première piste sérieuse que nous avons et si on a une chance de retrouver papa en vie, c'est maintenant ! »

Sofia saute de sa chaise, se hâte à se préparer pour repartir.

Steve : « ...voilà c'est çà...tu appelles les autres et on se retrouve au QG dans vingts minutes... [Steve raccroche]...je suis navré Madame Taylor, mais nous devons explorer cette piste le plus rapidement possible...»

Sofia : « Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller ! ….Ne t'inquiètes pas Granny, je t'appelles dès qu'on a du nouveau »

Elle s'avance vers elle et lui pose un bisou sur son front. Steve l'a salue à son tour et tout deux file à toute allure vers la sortie. Michelle les accompagnent jusqu'au péron et alors que le pick-up s'éloigne, carreaux ouverts, elle s'écrie : « Faites-bien attention surtout ! ». Sofia alors, sort la tête de la portière en direction de sa grand-mère et à son tour lance un énorme '' je t'aime ! ''.


	16. Question de vie ou de mort

_Dans la nuit, au cinq-zéro._

Des bruits de sanglots se font entendre dans les toilettes pour dames. C'est Sofia. Les mains posées sur le lavabo, les épaules recrovillées et la tête inclinée vers l'intérieur, elle pleure, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et surtout de l'équipe.

Il faut dire que les nouvelles ne sont pas très encourageantes. Lorsque cette dernière et le Commandant McGarrett sont arrivés au quartier général, Joe White, les y attendaient. De nouvelles informations lui sont parvenues et il tenait à en faire part à toute l'équipe.

Kono qui se rendait aux toilettes, entend les sanglots de Sofia avant d'entrer. Elle décide de faire demi-tour et d'en informer Steve. Elle sait qu'ils sont tous les deux très proches. Puis, elle ne la connait pas assez, pense-t-elle, et sachant le caractère de Sofia, pour que celle-ci se confie à elle.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Steve._

 **Joe, au téléphone :** « Nous avons besoin de nous y rendre le plus rapidement possible...Non, non...Si je me rappelles bien, il y a quelques années je t'ai rendu service sans te poser de question, alors maintenant c'est à toi de me rendre l'appareil...Non, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on ne nous autoriserons pas à réquisitionner un avion militaire...Je t'en prie Derek, tes avions ne sont remplis qu'au trois quarts, quelques personnes de plus ne changeraient rien...je m'en fiche pas mal de ton journal de bord...peut-être mais cet homme risque sa vie à chaque secondes qui passent...Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler la galère dans laquelle tu étais en 2006 et tu me connais assez pour savoir que si je te demande ce service c'est qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort...Dans six heures ? On y sera…Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu... »

 **Steve :** « Alors ?. »

 **Joe :** « Départ à six heures tapante. Prépare ton paquetage ! »

Au même instant, Kono frappe à la porte du bureau.

 **Kono :** « Patron ! Désolé de vous déranger... »

 **Joe :** « Tu ne nous dérange pas Kono, je m'en allais de toute façon... On se retrouve à la base. »

 _Joe s'en va et Kono entre._

 **Steve :** « Je t'écoutes Kono. »

 **Kono :** « C'est à propos de Sofia...je crois que tu devrais aller la voir. Elle s'est isolée dans les toilettes pour pleurer. »

 **Steve :** « D'accord, merci Kono. »

Steve reste immobile une minute, le regard fixe. Puis il se lève et part retrouver Sofia. En approchant des toilettes pour dames, il entend effectivement Sofia, en pleurs. Il frappe à la porte.

 **Steve :** « Sofia...c'est moi...Steve...je peux entrer... »

Sofia ne répond pas. Il insiste et entre. Quand il ouvre la porte il l'a trouve assise à terre contre le mur qui jouxte les lavabos, les bras entourant ses genoux et la tête dans ceux-ci. Sofia ne réagit pas à sa présence, alors en silence, il va s'asseoir contre le mur, à l'opposé de la pièce, l'a regarde et attends.

Après quelques instants, Sofia relève la tête, silencieuse à présent, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle regarde Steve, son regard plongé dans le sien, sans dire un mot. Steve en fait de même, il sait que Sofia lui parlera d'elle-même quand elle en aura envie. Pendant quelques secondes, tous deux restent ainsi.

Puis Sofia, par un geste de la main, essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de son visage et dans un souffle encore habité par la tristesse et d'une voix fébrile lui dit :

 **Sofia** : « Je suis désolée. »

 **Steve** : « Tu n'as pas à être désolé ni à te montrer la plus forte possible. »

 **Sofia** : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

 **Steve** : « Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que tu me connaissais mieux que çà…Je crois, sans trop m'avancer, que s'il y a bien une personne ici qui me comprendre ce que tu ressens c'est bien moi ! »

 _Sofia marque un silence._

 **Sofia** : « Je ne parle pas de ton père... »

 **Steve** : « Je sais…mais tu oublies qui tu as en face de toi ! Demande à Danny, il paraît que je suis comme un cookie, dur à l'extérieur… »

 _Sofia esquisse un timide sourire._

 **Sofia** : « Un cookie ?! Pourquoi un cookie ?… »

 **Steve** : « Va savoir ! C'est Danny ! Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il dit... »

 _Sofia sourit tout en se séchant les larmes et hoche la tête de gauche à droite._

 **Sofia** : « Un cookie ! »

 **Steve** : « Au moins, ça te fait sourire ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à t'apitoyer sur toi, cela je l'ai bien compris, mais si tu as envie de parler ou juste besoin d'une présence, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! ...je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

Steve se relève, s'approche de Sofia, s'accroupie et lui tend sa main droite. Sofia, toujours assise, regarde sa main avec insistance. Elle hésite. Puis, prenant une grande respiration comme pour se donner du courage, elle prend la main du Commandant et tous deux se relèvent.

Sa main dans la sienne, elle le regarde, il en fait de même. Leurs regards plongés dans leurs yeux. Une attirance se fait ressentir. Leurs respirations s'intensifient. Sofia se rapproche de Steve et l'enlace tendrement, sa tête collée contre le haut de son torse juste sous son menton et l'autre bras entourant fermement le bas de son torse.

Steve, tout d'abord surpris mais ayant toujours sa main dans celle de Sofia, d'un geste tendre caresse doucement l'arrière de la nuque de Sofia et ferme les yeux.

 **Sofia** : « Je t'en prie ...[silence puis sanglots]...ramène-moi mon père. »

 **Steve** : « Je te le promets ! »

Sofia le serre encore plus fort, comme pour le remercier d'être là. Steve, lui, est bouleversé. A cet instant précis, il se rend compte que le fait d'avoir Sofia dans les bras ne le laissent pas indifférent et si, jusqu'à présent il avait tenté de refouler ses sentiments, il ne peut plus les nier maintenant.

Néanmoins, il se demande si ce qu'il ressent est dû à l'intensité du moment ou bien si ce sentiment est plus profond que çà.

Notre journaliste, de son côté, se sent bien mais envahit par une étrange sensation. Une boule à l'estomac vient perturber son bien-être, elle prend soudain conscience que c'est elle qui a enlacé McGarrett la première. Prise de nervosité, elle a peur. Et ce n'est pas vraiment dans son habitude.

 **Sofia** : « Comment tu vas faire ? Ils sont sûr que c'est bien lui ? »

 **Steve** : « Formel ! ...Joe a réussi à nous avoir un avion par un de ses contacts, on décolle dans moins de six heures. »

 **Sofia** : « Et si vous arrivez trop tard... »

 **Steve** : « Ton père est un soldat, il résistera... »

 **Sofia** : « J'espère que tu as raison... »

 **Steve** : « C'est un Marines, Semper Fi... »

Sofia se redresse, se décolle légèrement de Steve et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui répond : « Semper Fi ! ». Ils se sourient mutuellement et, tout en conservant leurs mains fermement enlacées, sortent des toilettes pour dames.

Après avoir récupéré respectivement leurs affaires, Steve raccompagne Sofia chez Granny et file à tout allure jusqu'à son domicile, prépare son paquetage, programme son réveil et prends-les quelques courtes heures de sommeil qu'il lui reste.

 _Le lendemain...Hickam Air Force Base...5h30_

Joe est le premier sur les lieux. Avec le Commandant Derek Porter, en charge des ravitaillements pour les troupes postées en Afghanistan, il contrôle les derniers points-clés du vol avant le décollage.

 **Derek** : « Avec le décalage horaire et si le vol se déroule sans encombres, nous atterrirons à Bagram aux alentours de 20h30, heure locale. Nous arriverons de nuit ce qui vous facilitera la tâche pour vous fondre dans la masse. Une fois au sol, l'avion sera déchargé et les vivres chargés dans les camions de ravitaillements. Une fois au sol, il vous faudra sortir seul de la base. »

 **Joe** : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mon contact nous attendra à deux kms au sud. Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est un moyen de quitter la base sans se faire remarquer. »

 **Derek** : « Il y a deux camions qui partent au sud, ici à _Gordez_ et là à _Khost_. La base de Khost est plus grande donc plus de vivre. Vous n'aurez qu'à monter dans celui qui partira pour Gordez. Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes pour y monter. Il y aura un check au point de contrôle, mais ils ne fouilleront pas. Du moins normalement... »

 **Joe** : « J'ai connu bien pire…de toute façon nous n'avons pas tellement le choix... »

Alors qu'ils sont en train de discuter, Sofia arrive en voiture et s'arrête à proximité de ces messieurs. Joe est plus que surpris de la voir, il était convenu que seul lui et Steve ferai le voyage jusqu'en Afghanistan. D'un pas décidé, elle sort de la voiture. Habillée en treillis et sac à la main.

 **Joe** : « Joli déguisement...très réaliste, on dirait presque un vrai... »

 **Sofia** : « Ce n'est pas un déguisement...vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des contacts militaires. »

 **Joe** : « Steve sait que tu viens ? »

 **Sofia** : « Non...mais je suis sûre que tu sauras le convaincre .. »

 **Joe** : « Et pourquoi es-tu persuadé que je suis d'accord pour que tu viennes ? »

 **Sofia** : « D'une, parce qu'il s'agit de mon père. Et de deux, les gens seront plus en confiance si vous êtes accompagnés d'une femme ! »

 **Joe** : « Tu penses que Steve et moi ne pourrions pas nous en sortir. »

 **Sofia** : « Je n'ai jamais dit cela mais si vous devez faire appel pour X raison à des villageois, la population sera moins méfiante si je suis dans les parages...crois-moi…Et troisièmement, je sais qu'il ne peut rien te refuser. »

 **Joe** : « Il faudra que tu trouves d'autres arguments pour Steve...Derek, laisse-moi te présenter la fille de l'Amiral Taylor, Sofia. »

 **Derek** : « Enchanté ! »

 **Sofia** : « De même ! »

 **Derek** : « Vous avez bien conscience que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ? »

 **Sofia** : « Parce que vous pensez que d'être fille et petite-fille de militaires s'en est une ? »

Derek se retourne vers Joe.

 **Derek** : « Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a du répondant ! »

 _Joe sourit._

 **Joe** : « Tu n'as pas idée ! »

 **Sofia** : « Blablabla...à bas les politesses...briefez-moi rapidement ! »

Alors que Joe s'apprête à commencer le briefing. Steve arrive au loin dans son pick-up et de son point de vue remarque la voiture de Sofia. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se gare à son tour, sort de son véhicule et s'adresse à Sofia.

 **Steve** : « N'y penses même pas ! »

Il prend son paquetage à l'arrière du truck, s'avance et le jette au pied de Joe. Et s'adresse à lui.

 **Steve** : « J'espère que tu lui as dit non ! »

 **Joe** : « Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Elle est majeure... et si elle veut nous accompagner c'est son choix ! »

 **Steve** : « C'est hors de question ! Je ne prendrai pas cette responsabilité. Tu lui as dit que cela n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé. »

Sofia l'interrompt.

 **Sofia** : « Ne parlais pas de moi comme si j'étais absente...Je viens un point c'est tout ! »

 _Steve se retourne vers Sofia, un peu excédé._

 **Steve** : « C'est trop dangereux, je refuse. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre et tu n'as pas d'entrainement militaire pour faire face à ce genre de situation. »

 **Sofia** : « Cela m'est égale. C'est mon père et je viens ! »

Steve empoigne le bras de Sofia et l'amène quelques mètres plus loin.

 **Steve** : « Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de ton père et que tu veux l'aider. Mais là, ce n'est pas comme quand nous sommes allés en randonnées sur Big Island, là c'est l'Afghanistan. Il y a la guerre là-bas...Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il t'arrives quelque chose...Ta grand-mère ne me le pardonnerait pas ! »

 **Sofia** : « Ecoute Steve...je te remercie pour ta sollicitude à mon égard, je suis très touchée...Mais il s'agit de mon père ! Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant, s'il est blessé ou s'il est...[silence]...Et peu importe si je risque moi-même de ne pas m'en sortir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi si la situation était inversée...Je l'aime tu comprends ! C'est mon Père !...tu devrais comprendre çà, non ? »

Steve regarde Sofia et ne sais que dire et que faire. Il est partagé, officiellement rien ne l'empêche de venir si elle le désire mais d'un autre côté, cette mission de sauvetage est des plus dangereuses et il ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit blessée ou même pire.

 **Sofia** : « Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que tu me diras sans broncher...et puis si cela devait tourner mal, je sais que tu es là et qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien... »

Sofia attrape les deux avant-bras de McGarrett, le sert fermement, incline légèrement la tête comme pour le regarder par dessous et avec un regard suppliant lui dit :

 **Sofia** : « S'il te plait ! Je te demande çà comme une faveur ! »

Steve plonge son regard dans le sien et d'un mouvement de la tête et d'un clignement d'yeux lui fait comprendre qu'il est d'accord.

 _Sofia lui sourit et lui pose un doux baiser sur la joue droite._

 **Sofia** : « Mahalo ! »

 **Joe** : « Il est temps de partir les enfants... »

 **Sofia** : « C'est parti... »

Elle s'avance vers l'avion, emboitant le pas de Joe. Steve, resté en arrière, semble inquiet. Pas pour lui ni pour Joe, en tant que Navy Seal, ils sont habitués à mettre leurs vies en danger. Mais Sofia, elle, n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend là-bas et Steve en est bien conscient. Alors qu'il est dans ses pensées tout en la regardant s'éloigner, Sofia se retourne en sa direction.

Sofia : « Au fait, très sexy...le treillis…Commandant ! »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, reprends sa marche et monte à bord de l'appareil. Steve se regarde de bas en haut et, accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête vers la gauche, il acquiesce ce compliment par un petit sourire.

 _ **Désolé pour cette longue attente, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, des obligations personnelles me laissent moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.**_

 _ **Pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre encore plus longtemps, je dois faire des recherches pour mon passage sur L'Afghanistan et je déménage dans quelques semaines, je n'aurai donc plus de connexion internet pendant au moins 4 semaines. Je serai de retour au plus vite !**_

 _ **Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et surtout à Felci pour ces reviews qui me touchent beaucoup !**_

 _ **Felci si tu as un compte fb, twt etc.. je serai ravie de t'avoir dans mes contacts. Tu pourras me trouver sous le pseudo MaluhiaVirginie.**_

 _ **A très bientôt et bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Maluhia**_


	17. L'Afghanistan : l'arrivée

_Quelques heures après le décollage, à bord de l'avion._

Nos trois comparses sont dans la soute de l'avion au milieu des caisses de ravitaillements et denrées en tout genres. Tout trois sont assis côte à côte, sur trois des quatres sièges fixés sur le fuselage de gauche. Sofia au mileu.

 **Joe** : « Bien ! Le vol devrait durer environ une quinzaine d'heures, cela nous laisse le temps de mettre au point notre stratégie d'attaque ! »

 **Sofia** : « Stratégie d'attaque ? »

 **Joe** : « C'est une façon de parler...Mon contact nous attends à deux kilomètres environ à la sortie de la base de Bagram. Si tout se passe bien une fois au sol, nous serons pris en charge par son équipe qui nous fournira un appui matériel et aérien en cas de besoin. »

 **Steve** : « Ils sont sûrs que l'Amiral est encore en vie ? »

 **Joe** : « Il y a trentz-six heures encore oui, des villageois de la région de Kandahar, tout près de la frontière pakistanaise, l'ont reconnu d'après des photos qu'on leurs a montrés. »

 **Sofia** : « Ils sont fiables ? »

 **Joe** : « Sans aucun doute, très peu d'américains s'aventurent dans cette région de l'Afghanistan , d'après les témoignages, ton père portait encore son uniforme...et mon contact a bien sûr « testé » la fiabilité de ces témoignages. »

 **Sofia** : « Testé ?...J'imagine que tu fais allusionT aux techniques d'interrogatoires de la CIA. »

 **Joe** : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

 **Sofia** : « Je t'en prie, Joe, tu oublies que tu t'adresses à une journaliste. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas fais d'investigations en dehors de Boston, que cela signifie que je ne connais rien aux agences gouvernentales...Je suis incollable sur le sujet. Les financements occultes, les investissements opaques, les techniques d'interrogatoires plus que controversées...et pendant mes études, une de mes amies à écrire son mémoire sur Guantanamo...Tu veux que je t'en fasse le résumé... »

 **Steve** : « Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec elle. »

 **Steve** : « Et ton contact, autour duquel tu fais tant de mystère, qui nous dit qu'il est fiable? »

 **Joe** : « Il l'est crois-moi ! »

Steve regarde Joe d'un air suspicieux. Il a l'impression qu'il lui cache quelquechose. Il le fixe. Puis, tout à coup se lève, fait quelques pas et se retourne. Là, il interpelle Joe.

 **Steve** : « Ne me dis pas que c'est la personne à laquelle je pense ?...C'est elle ? »

 **Sofia** : « Qui çà, elle ? »

Joe reste la tête penchée, le regard vers le sol, coudes sur les genoux et mains entrecroisées. Quelques secondes passent et il relève la tête.

 **Joe** : « Oui ! »

 **Steve** : « J'aurais dû le voir venir...Pourquoi je suis même pas surpris !...Et tu comptais m'en parler avant notre arrivée ou tu voulais me laisser la surprise une fois au sol ! »

 **Joe** : « C'est elle qui m'a demandée de ne rien te dire...Tu sais comment elle est !...Elle ne voulait pas que ton jugement soit faussé par tes sentiments personnels ! »

 **Steve** : « Mon jugement ? ….Non mais c'est une blague ! T'es sérieux là ! »

 **Sofia** : « Mais enfin est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va m'expliquer de quoi il est question ? »

 **Joe** : « Mon contact en Afghanistant est Doris. »

 **Sofia** : « Doris ?! Tu veux dire la mère de Steve ? »

 _Joe acquiesce de la tête._

 **Sofia** : « Pas croyable...Mais je croyais qu'elle était en cavale... »

 **Joe** : « Elle a repris du service actif. »

 **Steve** : « Depuis quand ? »

 **Joe** : « Depuis quand quoi ? »

Steve furieux, s'avance vers Joe, face à face et le regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

 **Steve** : « Depuis quand tu me ments sur Doris dis-moi...Quand tu me disais que tu ne savais pas où elle se trouve, que tu n'avais aucuns moyens de la contacter ! »

 **Joe** : « J'étais sincère, je t'assures fiston...J'ai repris contact avec ta mère il y a environ un an et demi, et c'est elle qui m'a appelé ! Elle m'a demandé de garder le secret, elle ne voulait pas que tu saches pour te protéger et protéger sa couverture. »

 **Steve** : « Foutaises...Doris et toi, vous passez votre temps à mentir...mais je ne devrais pas être surpris c'est monnaie courante à la CIA. »

 **Sofia** : « Là, il marque un point ! »

 **Joe** : « Ne t'y mets pas tu veux ! »

 **Sofia** : « Moi je dis çà...je dis rien...Néanmoins... »

Sofia s'avance et se mets entre les deux hommes qui se défient du regard, les pousse chacun d'un côté avec chacunes de ses mains. La tension est plus que palpable et Steve semble vraiment très contrarié par les mensonges de Joe.

 **Sofia** : « ...Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! C'est déjà assez difficile de voyager dans la soute d'un avion-cargo avec un confort plus que sommaire et un vulgaire pot de chambre en guise de toilettes, sans en plus devoir supporter vos règlements de compte...N'oubliez pas pourquoi on est ici !

Steve, je comprends tout à fait que tu soies en colère contre Joe, c'est normal...Et Joe, honnêtement, c'est pas vraiment sympa ce que tu viens de lui faire et à sa place, moi aussi je serai furax contre toi...Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ici pour une seule et unique raison, à savoir mon père ! Et peu importe les raisons et la personne qui nous a amené ici, seul compte le fait de ramener mon père sur le sol des Etats-Unis en vie !...Pour le reste, vous règlerez çà entre vous, une fois de retour à Hawaii...On est bien d'accord ? »

Joe et Steve continuent de se fixer sévèrement l'un l'autre. Joe est le premier à baisser les armes et acquiesser, suivi de Steve. Le reste du vol se passe dans une ambiance calme mais paisante. Steve ne peut s'empêcher toutes les vingts secondes de faire un virage à 45 degrés de la tête en direction de Joe. Ce dernier fait mine de rien et garde les yeux fermés, même s'il sent bien que Steve n'a de cesse de l'observer.

Sofia quand à elle, essaie de se reposer car elle sait qu'une fois sur le Tarmac, elle ne pourrat pas dormir avant bien des heures. Puis, le stress et l'inquiétude commence à monter.

Quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage, nos trois comparses se préparent. Ils n'ont qu'un laps de temps assez restreints entre le moment où la rampe de l'avion-cargo s'ouvre et où le déchargement commence. Alors, ensemble, ils revoient le déroulement des évènements et vérifient leurs armes de poing. Steve et Joe sont des militaires avertis, ils ont à leurs actifs bon nombres d'opérations militaires. Ils savent donc où ils mettent les pieds mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour Sofia. Elle n'a jamais été reporter de guerre comme certains de ses confrères qui ont eu l'occasion de se confroter aux horreurs, aux bombardements et à la barbarie humaine. Et, bien qu'elle soit fille et petite-fille de militaires, elle ne connait absolument rien aux maniements des armes.

Tout trois sont assis sur leurs sièges, ceintures attachées. Joe et Steve ne laissent paraitre aucunes émotions, la concentration et le calme sont de mises dans ce genre de situation. Ce qui n'est bien entendu pas le cas de Sofia. Même si intérieurement elle essaie de se convaincre que tout se passera bien, ses jambes la trahissent. Un bruit de froissement de tissus se fait entendre malgré le grondement des turbopropulseurs de l'avion. Les genoux de notre journaliste n'ont de cesse que de s'entrechoquer. Discrètement, elle expire doucement pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité. Steve, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, lui prend la main droite et la serre fermement. Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Une fois l'avion posé au sol, Joe et Steve sont les premiers à se détacher. Sofia, elle, par le stress, peine à enlever sa ceinture. Steve l'aide à se délivrer et tous les trois partent se cacher, accroupis, derrière des caisses de vivres à proximité de la rampe de chargement de l'avion et attendent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci commence sa lente ouverture. Joe aperçoit comme le lui avait indiqué Derek les deux camions militaires parés pour leur chargement et garés à quelques mètres à peine de la rampe.

L'instant est crucial, ils doivent attendre que le camion en partance pour Gordez soit chargé avant de grimper à son bord et en même temps il leur faut quitter l'avion avant le début du déchargement pour ne pas se faire prendre. L'important est donc de trouver dans l'instant un endroit à l'abri des regards et à proximité du camion. Chose qui n'est absolument pas facile dans la mesure où la piste d'atterrissage de Bagram est immensément large et déserte.

Mais peu importe, pas le temps de réfléchir. Joe est le premier à s'avancer vers la sortie. Aux aguets et lentement, il arpente la longue rampe. Steve lui emboite le pas, collé de très près par Sofia qui n'est pas des plus sereines. McGarrett, comme pour lui délimiter un périmètre de sécurité, laisse son bras droit en retrait vers l'arrière, en prenant soin de s'assurer toutes les dix secondes que Sofia est bien à l'abri derrière lui.

Arrivés à l'extrémité de la rampe et avant de mettre un pied au sol, Joe s'accroupit et analyse la situation. Steve et Sofia sont un peu en retrait, protéger des regards par la carlingue de l'avion. Il fait nuit dehors, la piste d'atterrissage est absolument déserte. Seul l'avion et les deux camions à destination des bases de Khost et Gordez sont sur le tarmac. Il entend des militaires discutés avec le personnel de l'avion, un check point du journal de bord sans doute. Ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de se cacher sous le camion. C'est le seul endroit où la lumière qui éclaire la piste ne passe pas. Fort heureusement ces camions sont assez haut pour qu'ils puissent s'engouffrer dessous. Joe se retourne et par des signes, fait comprendre à Steve ses intentions. Celui-ci acquiesse par un hochement de la tête. Sofia, elle, a le corps collé aux fuselages et attends dans l'angoisse les ordres de Steve. Attentive aux moindres bruits inhabituels qu'elle perçoit.

Joe fait un dernier contrôle rapide de son périmètre et cours se réfugier sous le camion le plus petit. Une fois en place, il donne le feu vert à Steve. Il s'éxécute. Il se tourne vers Sofia, et place son index sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruits et d'un hochement de la tête vers l'avant lui fait comprendre de le suivre. Steve, à l'identique de son instructeur, effectue un contrôle rapide de la zone et tenant la main de Sofia, il s'avance rapidement et discrètement jusqu'au camion, fait d'abord passer Sofia sous celui-ci avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour.

Tous les trois sont couchés sur le sol, serrés, silencieux, les garçons sur chaques flans et Sofia entre eux d'eux. Sofia respire fortement, le menton quasi collé au sol et le regard s'agitant dans tous les sens.

L'opération de déchargement de l'appareil et chargement des camions commencent. La tension est à son comble, aucunes marges d'erreurs n'est possible. Après plusieurs minutes, qui ont semblées une éternité pour Sofia, plus aucuns mouvements sur le tarmac à proximité des camions, exceptés ceux des militaires assis à l'avant. Joe et Steve analysent ensemble la situation. Ils sont tout deux d'accords, c'est le bon moment pour monter à bord du camion.

Comme précédement, c'est Joe qui sort de sa cachette le premier. Il sort par le flan gauche du camion tout doucement en restant attentif au moindre bruit suspect, s'agenouille pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans le rétroviseur du camion, contrôle le périmètre et donne le feu vert de nouveau à Steve une fois placé à l'arrière, aucun risque immédiat. Joe fait le guêt. Steve sort à son tour suivi de notre journaliste, l'a fait grimper à l'arrière du camion (l'espace est assez restreints, tout juste de quoi faire tenir accroupis trois personnes) et tout en restant attentifs sur ceux qui se passent aux alentours, grimpe lui aussi, se positionne sur le flan gauche. Joe les rejoint rapidement, se mets sur le flan droit et nos deux militaires referment la bache afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Tous les trois doivent maintenant rester silencieux et surtout prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contrôle au check-point de la base.

 **Joe** : «Parfait nous sommes dans les temps. [ en chuchotant ]..Tout va bien Sofia ?»

 **Sofia** : «Bien ? C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai, la position est plutôt inconfortable, il doit faire au moins 40°, le parfum ambiant est disons...tuant ! Et on risque de se faire arrêter d'ici quelques minutes...mais jusque là je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien...non ?...Puis ce genre de situation c'est du pain béni pour Steve, il adore çà !»

 **Steve** : «Je sens comme une pointe d'ironie dans ta phrase...»

 **Sofia** : «Tu sais bien que...»

 **Joe** : «Silence...le check-point !»

Le camion arrive au point de contrôle, l'instant est fatidique. Tout se joue ici. Soit ils passent sans soucis les gardes postés à l'entrée de la base, soit ils se font prendre, arrêtés et là...que Dieu leur viennent en aide. C'est quitte ou double. Alors ils restent tous les trois sans faire un bruit, attentifs aux mouvements et aux dires qu'ils perçoivent.

Un des gardes en poste procèdent à la vérification des identités et accréditations des militaires devant se rendre à Gordez. L'autre check le manifeste du chargement et fait le tour du véhicule. Nos amis sont aux aguets, le soldat s'approche dangereusement de l'arrière du véhicule. Sofia est totalement paniqué, elle pose sa tête dans ses mains, respire lentement et prie. Ce n'est pas vraiment son habitude mais dans de telles circonstances...

Le soldat pose sa main sur la bache arrière comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir pour vérifier l'intérieur du _Cargo*_...Tous retiennent leur souffle...finalement le soldat n'en fait rien, il est rappelé par son équipier. Le camion se remets en marche et sort de la base.

 **Joe** : «Et bien mes enfants...c'était moins une !»

 _Sofia se retourne vers Joe d' un air exaspéré._

 **Sofia** : «Non ! Tu crois !...On a bien faillit se faire pincer.»

 **Steve** : «Comme tu dis, on a juste faillit !»

 **Sofia** : «Bravo, je vois que vous prenez çà de manière décontractée et sereine...sauf que moi vous voyez, je n'ai pas votre endurance..»

 **Steve** : «C'est drôle quand tu dis j'ai l'impression que c'est pas vraiment un compliment..»

 **Joe** : «Trèves de bavardages...passons à la suite …»

 **Sofia** : «Et c'est quoi la suite ?»

 **Joe** : «Nous retrouvons mon contact...[Joe marque un silence et regarde Steve]..Doris...à environ deux kilomètres au sud.»

 **Sofia** : «Tout çà c'est bien joli...mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire comment allons-nous sortir de ce camion ? Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir jouer les rabats-joies et prendre la place de Danny...[Steve sourit ]...mais le camion est en marche et il est évident qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter pour nous !» l

 **Joe** : «Aies confiance...»

 **Steve** : «Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils ont préparés ?»

 **Joe** : «Non...Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous devons nous tenir prêts ! Alors prenons notre mal en patience et restons sur nos gardes.»

 **Sofia** : «En même temps, que pouvons-nous faire d'autres...»

Au bout de quelques minutes, le véhicule s'arrête. Steve et Joe se tiennent sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir si besoin. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et se rapprochent rapidement de l'arrière du camion. Les ex-Navy Seals ont sortis leurs armes et tiennent la bâche en joue, prêts à tirer. Sofia s'est recrovillée sur elle-même pour tenter de se protéger en cas de besoin. Une voix se fait soudain entendre.

 **Inconnu** : «Ayez de la chance, vous aurez le reste »

 **Joe** : «Soyez heureux, on vous croira grand»

 **Inconnu** : «Password ?»

 **Joe** : «100377»

 _L'inconnu soulève la bâche. Joe range son arme._

 **Joe** : «Allons y les enfants la voix est libre...»

Joe s'attèle à sortir du véhicule le plus rapidement possible. Suivi de Sofia, qui n'a pas très bien compris la scène qui vient de se passer. Steve, lui, reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

Et une fois sorti lui aussi du véhicule, il interroge Joe discrètement en chuchotant.

 **Steve** : «On peut lui faire confiance ?»

 **Joe** : «Ne t'inquiètes pas Steve, tout est sous contrôle.»

 **Steve** : «Je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je ne vois pas Doris. Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?»

 **Inconnu** : «Suivez-moi ..mon véhicule est en contre bas de la route...Dépechez-vous !»

Steve se retourne. Il voit plusieurs hommes tenir en joues avec des kalachnikovs les militaires assis à l'avant du camion. A part eux, la route est déserte, aucunes traces de Doris aux alentours.

Sofia sent que Steve est inquiet. Joe, lui, suit l'inconnu.

 **Sofia** : «Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

 **Steve** : «Rien, rien...je sais pas, un mauvais préssentiment.»

 **Sofia** : «Tu penses que c'est un piège ?»

 **Steve** : «Je ne sais pas...Allez viens ! Ne restons pas ici !»

Un peu plus loin en contre bas, il y a effectivement une jeep stationnée. A l'approche du véhicule, Steve accelère le pas, aggripe fermement l'inconnu, le plaque contre la jeep, place son bras gauche sous sa gorge, serre fortement et de l'autre bras, menace l'inconnu de son arme en la braquant sous sa joue gauche.

Sofia et Joe s'interpose.

 **Joe** : «Steve, qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

 **Sofia** : «Lâche-le Steve !»

 **Steve** : «Dis-moi qui tu es et où est Doris ?»

 _Steve appui son arme contre sa joue pour maintenir la pression. L'inconnu garde le silence._

 **Sofia** : «Steve, c'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer au cow-boy ! Il serait plus prudent qu'on quitte les lieux rapidement.»

 _Joe attrape le bras armé de Steve._

 **Joe** : «Elle a raison Steve, il faut partir d'ici. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être sur tes gardes. Je me porte garant de cet homme.»

 _Steve tourne la tête en direction de Joe tout en maintenant fermement l'inconnu._

 **Steve** : «Tu t'en portes garant ? Tu ne le connais même pas...Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne nous conduit pas dans un piège.»

 _Joe de sa main, sert le bras de Steve._

 **Joe** : «Tout simplement parce qu'il sert servis du code que ta mère et moi utilisons pour nous transmettre des messages... il n'est connu que par nous deux, une citations des Misérables et un mot de passe...et comme tu as dû le constater, les chiffres qu'il a donné sont ceux de ta date de naissance. Ce n'est pas un hasard.»

 _Sofia à son tour attrape l'autre bras de McGarrett._

 **Sofia** : «Il a raison Steve...qui d'autre qu'une mère utiliserait la date de naissance de son fils comme mot de passe...Lâche-le s'il te plait.»

Steve regarde de nouveau l'inconnu, le dévisage puis le fixe. Tout doucement, il relâche la pression et libère l'homme. Quand tout à coup, leurs attentions sont attirées par des bruits de moteur qui se rapprochent. Un détachement de la base sans doute.

 **L'inconnu** : «Il faut y aller maintenant...Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fou, j'éxécute les ordres...maintenant si vous n'avez pas confiance, libre à vous de rester ici.»

L'inconnu monte dans la jeep et démarre le véhicule. Sofia cette fois, grimpe la première dans le véhicule suivi de Joe. Steve marque une seconde d'hésitation et finit par monter à bord. La jeep se mets en route à toutes vitesses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, plus aucun danger ne semble pointer à l'horizon. Le véhicule poursuit sa route et s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le désert afghan.

* Le M985 _Cargo_ est un camion de ravitaillement de vivres et de munitions utilisé par l'US Army,


	18. Mère et Fils

Il fait nuit noire maintenant et la jeep roule depuis plusieurs heures sans encombre, Sofia exténuée s'est endormie. Steve et Joe, à l'arrière n'ont pas fermés l'oeil, aux aguets. Même si Joe a l'air totalement serein, ce n'est pas le cas de notre commandant. Il reste méfiant.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils sont au milieu de nulle part et dans le noir le plus complet, le véhicule stoppe et éteint ses feux. La chauffeur reste assis dans son siège et patiente. Steve toujours aux sur ses gardes, réveille doucement Sofia en secouant doucement son épaule.

 **Sofia** : « Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'arrêt ? »

 **Steve :** « Je ne sais pas...mais je n'aime pas çà. »

 **Joe :** « Calme-toi Steve et patiente un peu. »

Après quelques instants, au loin devant, nos amis aperçoivent des feux de véhicules s'allumant et s'éteignant, comme pour faire passer un code ou un message. Tout le monde observe ce jeu de lumières jusqu'à ce celles-ci s'éteignent pour de bon.

Le chauffeur redémarre le véhicule et quitte le sentier pour s'embourber à travers un petit chemin de traverse.

 **Steve :** « C'était quoi çà ? »

 **Joe :** « Tout est sous contrôle fiston...la voix est libre. »

 _Sofia se retourne vers Joe._

 **Sofia :** « Tu sais où nous allons n'est -ce pas ? »

 **Joe :** « Affirmatif. »

 **Steve :** « Alors pourquoi ne rien nous dire ? »

 **Joe :** « Ce qui compte ce n'est pas le voyage mais la destination. »

Après quelques minutes, la Jeep s'arrête de nouveau et cette fois-ci, le chauffeur sort du véhicule. Il fait le tour de celui-ci pour vérifier que tout est ok puis il fait signe à Joe de sortir à son tour. Celui-ci invite Steve et Sofia à en faire de même.

Nos comparses sortent tout en restant vigilants. Le chauffeur s'adresse alors à Joe.

 _Sofia à Steve_

 **Sofia :** « Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? »

 **Steve :** « Je penses que c'est du Dari mais je ne le parles pas. »

 _Sofia observe la nuit noire et les alentours_

 **Sofia :** « Non pas que je soies une poule mouillée...mais je ne suis pas très rassurée. »

 **Steve :** « T'inquiètes pas !»

Joe ouvre le coffre de la voiture et en sort deux grands sacs noirs qu'ils posent à terre. Le chauffeur remontre dans sa Jeep et fait demi-tour. Sofia le regarde s'éloigner, stupéfaite.

 **Sofia :** « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il s'en va ? »

 **Joe :** « Nous continuerons à pieds...Tiens Steve. »

 _Joe lance un des deux sacs dans les bras de Steve, qui réceptionne._

 **Steve :** « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 **Joe :** « Le nécessaire de survie... »

Steve ouvre le sac et jette un coup d'oeil. Différentes armes, des vêtements et des torches s'y trouvent.

 **Sofia :** « Et peut-on savoir où allons-nous ? »

 **Joe :** « Tu as peur de marcher ? »

 **Sofia :** « Moi ? peur de marcher ?...On voit que tu n'as jamais fait les boutiques à New-York pendant les soldes. »

 _Steve sourit et hoche la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour se moquer._

 **Steve :** « Les soldes...[ il chuchote ] »

 **Joe :** « Je suis sûre que ce doit être une expérience intense.. »

 _Sofia regarde les deux comparses, fait une petit grimace et part de son côté._

 **Sofia :** « C'est çà moquez-vous, je vous y emmenerai un jouret on verra qui de nous trois aura le plus de facilité...non mais c'est vrai quoi... »

 **Joe :** « Sofia !...c'est de l'autre côté ! »

Sofia s'arrête, souffle un grand coup, fait demi-tour et les suit.

 _Après une bonne heure de marche, Joe s'arrête à flanc de montagne._

 **Joe :** « C'est notre point de rendez-vous. »

 **Sofia :** « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

 **Joe :** « On attends. »

 **Sofia :** « On attends quoi ? »

 **Joe :** « Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? »

 **Sofia :** « Déformation professionnelle. »

 **Steve :** « Moi je dirai plutôt gente féminine. »

 _Les deux hommes se mettent à rires._

 **Sofia :** « Ah ah...très drôle...non vraiment...je suis morte de rire... »

Soudain, steve se retourne, il a entendut du bruit. Son arme chargée, il l'a dirige vers un petit talus juste face à eux. Il fait signe à Sofia de s'agenouiller et à Joe de se charger du flanc gauche.

Sofia s'exécute sans rechigner. Elle reste à croupie et observe la scène.

Alors qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'y attends, Doris apparaît par la droite sans un bruit.

Steve a comme une intuition, il baisse son arme.

 **Steve :** « Salut Doris. »

Il se tourne vers la droite et lui apparaît sa mère, en tenu militaire, accompagnée de deux hommes armés.

 **Doris :** « Bonjour fiston...vous pouvez ranger vos armes, c'était juste à leurre. Il faut se dépechez de partir, notre point de chute est un peu plus loin, je répondrai à vos questions après. »

Doris se remets en marche, arme et torche à la main. Joe s'exécute et invite Sofia à le suivre. Steve, bien que réticent, suit le mouvement et les deux hommes de Doris ferment la marche.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence de cathédrale, Doris s'enfonce dans une cavité le long de la paroi rocheuse. Tout le monde en fait de même et après un petit corridor de quelques mètres, ils arrivent dansn une grotte à plusieurs cavités aménagée en camp de base.

 **Doris :** « Mettez-vous à l'aise, nous resterons ici pour la nuit...le confort est sommaire désolé mais vou trouverez tout le stricte nécessaire. »

Sofia inspecte l'ensemble de la grotte, un peu impressionnée par le charisme que dégage la mère de Steve, ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela qu'elle ce l'était imaginée.

 _Doris s'approche d'elle._

 **Doris :** « Enchanté je suis Doris ...la mère de …. »

 **Sofia :** « ..de Steve ...oui je sais...enchanté moi c'est Sofia. »

 **Doris :** « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. »

 **Sofia :** « Vous savez où est mon père ? »

 **Doris :** « Pas exactement...Je sais qu'il est en vie et dans quel périmètre il se trouve. »

 **Steve :** « Tes renseignements sont fiables ? »

 **Doris :** « A 100%... »

 **Joe :** « Quel est le plan ? »

 **Doris :** « Pour commencer, prendre un peu de repos ici cette nuit, cette planque est sûr on ne risque rien...D'après nos contacts, L'Amiral Taylor se trouverait à environ deux heures d'ici à l'est à la frontière pakistanaise...On partira à l'aube demain matin. »

 _Doris s'adresse à Sofia._

 **Doris :** « Si vous avez faim...nous avons quelques petites choses à manger et à boire...faites comme chez vous...je dois m'entretenir un moment avec Steve et Joe. »

 **Sofia :** « Très bien ...pas de problème….merci. »

Sofia regarde à droite, à gauche puis s'installe près du feu. Un des hommes de Doris lui apporte du thé chaud et d'un signe de la main en se montrant lui-même lui donne son prénom.

 **L'homme :** « Moi, Amir. »

 _Sofia le salut d'un signe de la tête_

 **Sofia :** « Sofia...merci. »

 **Amir :** « Nous avoir juste thé chaud et biscuits...pas cuisine ici. »

 **Sofia :** « Cà ira très bien ...merci. »

P _endant ce temps de l'autre côté de la grotte_

 **Doris :** « Steve, je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de question et que tu attends des réponses, et je te promets qu'on parlera ensemble quand tout cela sera finie...Pour l'instant, je te demande de me faire confiance et de te concentrer sur le problème actuel. »

 **Joe :** « Et avant que tu ne poses la question fiston, oui c'est moi qui est contacté ta mère. Je savais qu'elle était en mission ici et qu'elle serait la mieux placée pour nous aider. »

 **Steve :** « Pourquoi alors avoir fait tant de mystères ? »

 **Doris :** « Parce que je suis ici pour une mission délicate non -officielle...Et que certaines personnes à la CIA paieraient très cher pour connaître ma position. »

 **Joe :** « Tu sais pourtant ce que sais fiston...moins de personnes sont au courant, moins.. »

 **Steve :** « Je sais oui...Alors ? L'Amiral ? »

 **Doris :** « Il se trouverait dans une zone encore tenue par les rebelles, j'ai mes sentinelles sur place, ils sont à la même position depuis deux jours. Mais ils ne vont pas rester là encore très longtemps, il va falloir agir demain. »

 **Joe :** « De combien d'hommes disposes-tu ? »

 **Doris :** « J'ai trois sentinelles sur place qui quadrille la zone, deux ici avec moi, et six autres en faction à mi-chemin. Donc avec vous deux, nous sommes quatorze. C'est une zone dangereuse et qui plus est, dans les montagnes, cela ne va pas être facile. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller que de laisser ici Melle Taylor avec Amir, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. »

 **Joe :** « La connaissant elle n'acceptera jamais... »

 **Steve :** « Il le faudra Doris à raison, elle n'est pas entrainée pour ce type d'intervention. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous assurer qu'elle ne risquera rien. »

 **Joe :** « Ce sera comme essayer d'empêcher une coulée de lave... »

 **Doris :** « Mes hommes nous attendrons demain matin quatres heures zéro zéro en bas de la montagne...Prenez du repos et soyez prêt à l'heure. Amir et Tadzi se chargeront de faire les guêts cette nuit..On est d'accord ? »

 **Joe, Steve :** « Oui. »

 _Doris est revenu à l'intérieur de la grotte. Steve et Joe sont restés à l'extérieur._

 **Doris :** « Vous permettez ? »

 **Sofia :** « Je vous en pries. »

 **Doris :** « Pas de vouvoiement entre nous...nous ne sommes pas encore gâteuses. »

 **Sofia :** « Non c'est juste. »

 **Sofia :** « Merci pour ce que tu fais ! »

 **Doris :** « Il y a pas de quoi. »

 **Sofia :** « Si justement, on ne se connait pas et cela me touche que tu prennes des risques pour m'aider. »

 **Doris :** « Pour être honnête, si je le fais, c'est surtout pour Steve...Joe m'a appelé et m'a expliqué la situation...et il me semble évident que tu comptes aux yeux de mon fils, alors tu comptes à mes yeux. »

 **Sofia :** « Et tu as pu voire çà en si peu de temps ? »

 **Doris :** « Comme si tu l'ignorais ! »

 _Sofia esquisse un sourire_

 **Sofia :** « Touché...mais ne lui dit pas surtout...Il aime son côté inaccessible... »

 **Doris :** « Et toi? Je vis peut-être un peu à l'écard du monde occidental mais le peu que j'ai pu entrevoir.. »

 **Sofia :** « Il ne me laisse pas indifférente c'est vrai...bon en même temps, soyons réaliste, quelle femme ne le trouverait pas à son goût... »

 **Doris :** « Là dessus je te rejoins...il ressemble beaucoup à son père au même â ...Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

 **Sofia :** « Très peu en fait...et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer...il y a certains sujets pour lesquels il est fermé comme une huitre...je ne sais de toi que ce que Danny m'en a dit...il est nettement plus facile à cuisiner..

Et pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression que c'est compliqué autant pour toi que pour Steve.

En tout cas, il te ressemble plus qu'il ne veut le laisser entendre. »

 **Doris :** « Comment cela ? »

 **Sofia :** « Et bien, tu vois, son côté militaire intrépide et sûr de lui, je pensais au début qu'il tenait çà de son père du fait de son métier mais en fait je m'aperçois qu'il tient çà de sa mère.»

 **Doris :** « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.. [ elle sourit ]..Joe m'a dit que tu as perdu ton grand-père il y a quelques semaines ? »

 **Sofia :** « Oui...en juin. »

 **Doris :** « Il était aussi dans l'armée ? »

 **Sofia :** « Dans l'Air Force. »

 **Doris :** « Fille et petite-fille de militaires...ouhhaa chapeau d'y avoir survécu. »

 **Sofia :** « Ce n'était pas drôle tous les jours mais honnêtement je pense avoir eu une enfance plutôt privilégiée alors je ne me plains pas. »

 **Doris :** « Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

 **Sofia :** « Je suis journaliste. »

 **Doris :** « Il en faut. »

 **Sofia :** « Il y en a de bons tu sais ! »

 **Doris :** « Je n'en doute pas, si Steve te fais confiance c'est que tu dois l'être. »

 _Steve et Joe les rejoigne à l'intérieur_

 **Joe :** « De quoi parliez-vous ? »

 **Sofia :** « Doris me disait juste à l'instant à quel point j'ai un métier passionnant. »

 **Joe :** « Vraiment ? »

 **Doris :** « Bon c'est pas tout çà mais il est temps de dormir. Je vous laisse. Vous devriez en faire de même.»

 **Joe :** « Je t'accompagne. Bonsoir. »

 **Sofia :** « Bonsoir Joe. »

Steve s'assoit près de Sofia. Tout deux se regardent en se faisant un petit sourire.

 **Steve :** « Alors ? »

 **Sofia :** « Alors ? »

 **Steve :** « Tu vas bien ? »

 **Sofia :** « Autant que çà peu vu les circonstances...De quoi avez-vous parlés dehors ? »

 **Steve :** « De demain. »

 **Sofia :** « Je vois. Et à quelle heure partons-nous ? »

 **Steve :** « Joe, Doris et moi nous partons à quatres heures. »

 **Sofia :** « Joe, Doris et toi...je vois...et moi ? »

 **Steve :** « Toi... tu restes ici avec Amir. Il veillera sur toi pendant notre absence. »

 **Sofia :** « Veiller sur moi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ? »

 **Steve :** « Sofia c'est trop dangereux. »

 **Sofia :** « Trop dangereux ? Tu me fais quoi là?Ton discours de matcho ? Je suis une femme alors quoi, je ne peux pas me défendre ? »

 **Steve :** « Cela n'a rien à voir avec çà.. »

 _Sofia se lève, exaspérée. Le ton monte._

 **Sofia :** « Alors quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'obéir comme un bon petit soldat et qui plus est, sans une explication valable ? »

 _Steve se lève à son tour et commence aussi à hausser le ton._

 **Steve :** « C'est trop dangereux, fin de la discussion. »

 **Sofia :** « McGarrett revient ici immédiatement... »

 **Steve :** « Ecoute moi bien...Avant de partir, tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te dirais sans broncher si j'acceptais que tu viennes. J'ai accepté que tu viennes, donc demain, tu resteras ici. Fin de la discussion. »

 **Sofia :** « Tu crois peut -être que je vais accepter çà ! Il s'agit de mon père d'accord, de mon père ! Je n'ai pas fait dix milles kilomètres à bord d'un avion qui entre parenthèse aurait besoin d'une bonne révision, risqué ma vie sur le tarmac, subir des heures de jeep dans le désert afghan en pleine chaleur au risque de se faire capturer ou de mourir de déshydratation...pour que au final tu me mettes sur la touche une fois qu'on touche au but !

C'est hors de question tu m'entends, hors de question que j'attendes ici les bras croisés ! Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, je n'ai pas besoin que TU [ elle pointe sont index sur son torse ] veilles sur moi, çà je sais le faire toute seule !...Alors ce sera avec moi et pas sans moi, ok !

Là, c'est la fin de la discussion ! »

Sofia le plante là, énervée et sort prendre l'air.

 **Steve :** « Bouhhhh ….c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! »

Joe et Doris dans la cavité juste à côté, ont entendu toute la scène. Joe s'adresse à Doris.

 **Joe :** « Je te l'avais dit...c'est comme tenter d'arrêter une coulée de lave. »

 **Doris :** « Elle a un sacré tempérament dis donc...je suis bluffée...d'apparence on la prendrait pour une petite poupée fragile. »

 **Joe :** « Elle a de qui tenir, crois-moi ! »


	19. Une journée qui commence mal

_Le lendemain matin._

Toute l'équipée est en route comme prévue. Chacun à son rôle prédéfini, la tension est palpable dans le véhicule. Partis depuis plusieurs heures, les visages sont crispés et un silence de plomb règne dans l'habitacle.

 **Doris** : « Bien ce ne sera plus très long, nous approchons de _Spin Boldak_ »

 **Sofia** : « _Spin Boldak_ , qu'est ce que c'est ? »

 **Doris** : « C'est là que se trouve ton père, du moins à quelques kilomètres en aval de la montagne...C'est une petit ville, très fréquentée...Deuxième point de passage entre L'Afghanistan et le Pakistan ...Nous sommes obligés d'y passer...il faudra donc ne pas attirer l'attention... »

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent aux abords de la ville. Tous retiennent leurs souffles, un point de contrôle à l'entrée arrête les véhicules au hasard, la circulation est dense autant en voiture qu'à pieds.

Steve n'a de cesse de regarder dans la direction de Sofia qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole, ni même jeter un regard depuis la vieille. Il faut dire que notre journaliste a plutôt un caractère tenace. Et même si sans le montrer, cette situation lui déplait, l'important pour le moment est de retrouver son père vivant.

La chance est de leur côté aujourd'hui, ils ont passés le point de contrôle sans se faire arrêter et traverse maintenant la ville qui compte un peu plus de 100 000 habitants. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivent à la périphérie de la ville, la montagne n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Dans un bosquet un peu retiré, Amir gare la Jeep et nos comparses en descendent.

Tous se préparent, et contrôlent leurs armes et équipements.

 **Doris** : « Sofia, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ! »

 **Sofia** : « Oui j'ai compris, je fais ce qu'on me dit sans discuter...pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai qu'une parole. »

 _Sofia jette un regard un peu accusateur vers Steve comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message._

 **Doris** : « Joe..Tu ne l'as lâche pas une seconde ok ? »

 **Joe** : « Je serai pire qu'une sansue. »

 **Doris** : « Steve et moi passerons les premiers, Joe et toi Sofia vous nous couvrez en base arrière, mes hommes couvriront les flancs. Bien il est exactement 6h30, la prochaine relève de garde est dans excactement 30 minutes, sachant qu'il nous faut environ 15 minutes de marche...et quand je dis marche, je veux pas parler d'une promenade en bord de mer...pour y arriver...ce qui nous laisse en tout est pour tout quinze minutes de marge de manœuvre...c'est pendant cette relève qu'ils sont les plus vulnérables...si on rate notre chance, c'est perdu pour l'Amiral ...Amir restera ici et nous attendra et au cas où les choses tourneraient mal il sait ce qu'il a à faire ! »

 **Steve** : « Une fois l'Amiral localisé, Doris se charge de l'évacuer et moi je couvre leurs arrières...Quoiqu'il arrive là-bas, la mission est de mettre en sécurité l'Amiral et Sofia...on est bien d'accord ? »

Sofia regarde Steve sans dire un mot, ne sachant quoi répondre de toute façon.

 **Doris, Joe, Amir** : « Compris ! »

 **Doris** : « Bien, c'est parti ! »

Tous se mettent en marche, le destin de l'Amiral se joue en ce moment. Steve et Doris ouvrent la marche suivi de Joe et Sofia.

La température est déjà élevée malgré qu'il soit tôt le matin, la zone aride rend l'air presque irrespirable avec la poussière. Et l'attirail que porte notre commando n'arrange pas la chose, surtout pour Sofia qui peine à avancer dans cette zone arride, plus ils approchent du flanc de la montagne, plus les rochers se font nombreux et le chemin difficile, en plus par cette chaleur le moindre effort est une perte d'énergie pour une âme inhabituée à ce genre d'efforts physiques.

Alors que Doris et Steve continuent d'évoluer assez aisément, Sofia elle commence à ressentir de la fatigue, les heures de sommeils peuvent se compter sur les doigts de la main depuis leur arrivée en Afghanistan et le stress des derniers jours et de ce qui se préparent à l'horizon ne l'aide pas.

Tout à coup, Sofia se tord la cheville en voulant franchir un rocher et tombe au sol. Joe qui lui emboite le pas et assure ses arrières et là pour tenter de la relever.

 **Joe** : « Est ce que çà va ? »

 **Sofia** : « Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville.. »

 **Joe** : « Essai de te relever ...Prends appui sur mon bras »

Sofia se relève non sans mal et tente de poser le pied à terre, la douleur se fait ressentir immédiatement.

 **Sofia** : « Ah non, je peux pas...désolé j'ai trop mal »

Elle se rasseoit aussitôt et tente d'enlever sa boots délicatement avec l'aide de Joe qui inspecte sa cheville.

 _Doris et Steve ont fait marche arrière rapidement pour savoir ce qu'il se passe._

 **Doris** : « C'est grave ? »

 **Joe** : « A première vue je dirai une simple entorse...mais sa cheville est pas mal gonflée, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse continuer. »

 _Sofia s'allonge sur le sol, les mains posées sur le front et grinçant des dents pour ne pas crier de douleurs._

Steve à son tour inspecte la cheville de Sofia.

 **Steve** : « Je suis d'accord...c'est trop risqué.. elle ne tiendrat pas dix minutes »

 **Sofia** : « Je suis pas une mauviette... »

 **Steve** : « Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne...soit raisonnable »

 _Sofia se rasseoit._

 **Sofia** : « Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant...pas après tout çà »

 _Sofia essai péniblement de remettre sa chaussure, Joe et Steve se relèvent._

 **Doris** : « Bon, qu'est -ce qu'on fait ? Le temps presse...on vient de perdre assez de temps. »

 **Joe** : « Si on agit pas aujourd'hui s'en est fini de l'Amiral..A-t-on vraiment le choix ? »

 _Sofia s'est relevée... elle a mal mais elle tient sur ses deux jambes._

 **Sofia** : « Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, je vais serré les dents...je suis venu chercher mon père et quoiqu'il arrive je ne resterai pas sur la touche »

Steve est perplexe, partagé. Il sait bien que Joe a raison, il faut agir aujourd'hui sinon l'Amiral est perdu. Mais il voit bien que Sofia s'est sérieusement blessé.

 **Doris** : « Bien, dans ce cas...en route ! »

Tout le monde se remets en route, Doris ouvre la marche suivi de Joe et de Sofia. Au moment où elle arrive à sa hauteur, Steve l'attrape par la manche de sa veste.

 **Steve** : « Tu es sûre que tu y arriveras ? »

 _Sofia reste le regard fixe devant elle, expire fortement comme pour faire sortir la douleur ou alors exaspérée par Steve._

 **Sofia** : « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'une femme est prête à faire par amour...et si tu avais confiance en moi, la question ne t'aurai même pas effleurée l'esprit ! »

Elle reprends son chemin, emboitant cette fois le pas de Joe. Steve, après avoir furtivement balayer du regard la vue qui s'offre devant lui, reprends son arme à la main et ferme la marche. Après quelques minutes d'un profond silence de cathédrale entrecoupé de petits gémissements de Sofia chaque fois que son pied gauche frôle le sol, notre équipe arrive enfin au sommet de la colline qui laisse entrevoir à quelques mètres le bunker dans lequel se trouve, normalement, le père de notre journaliste.


	20. L'Assaut

_Le moment crucial est enfin arrivé, après toutes ses heures d'incertidudes et de danger...Sofia n'est plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de son père. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère, mais surtout, qu'il soit en vie. Après avoir perdu son grand-père, elle ne saurait supporter une autre perte patriarchale. Et sa grand-mère, elle, à coup sûr ne s'en remettrai pas cette fois-ci._

Il est six heures trente tapante, sans une seconde de retard, la relève de garde est sûr place, le camion vient d'arriver. Nos amis patientent encore quelques instants le temps que les gardes en faction s'éloignent du bâtiment. Le changement d'équipe prends moins de cinq minutes chrono montre en main, ils n'ont donc qu'un cours laps de temps pour s'infiltrer sans se faire repérer. L'entrée du bunker est située au Nord, à l'Est de leur position. L'un des éclaireurs de Doris a repéré une petite ouverture pouvant à peine laisser passer un homme juste au dessus d'un petit talus d'arbustes arides. C'est là leur unique perspective, la porte du bunker ne s'ouvrant que de l'intérieur d'après ce qu'à pu constater la sentinelle quelques jours auparavant. Ils ne disposent ni du temps ni des moyens nécessaires pour faire sauter celle-ci.

Alors, après avoir vérifié une énième fois leurs armes, Doris et Steve ouvrent le pas rapidement, ils foncent droit vers cette fenêtre de fortune, au ras du sol le plus possible pour éviter de se faire repérer. Arrivés à la hauteur du bunker, ils rasent le mur, tout deux accroupis, dos collés à la paroi du mur, armes prêtent à servir et s'avancent jusqu'au niveau du petit talus. Ils contrôlent alors les alentours en balayant du regart la zone, puis, Steve fait signe à Joe d'un hochement de tête que la voie est dégagée.

Joe, qui les suivaient jusqu'àlors avec sa paire de jumelles, contrôle à son tour la zone. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Et à son tour, il s'élance sans se retourner, dans les mêmes conditions que nos deux comparses précédemment. Sofia, malgré sa cheville douloureuse et les réticences de Joe, s'est adonnée exactement à la même manœuvre en emboitant le pas de celui-ci.

C'est maintenant le moment d'entrer, Steve se relève tout doucement est jette un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle donne cette fenêtre. Rien à signaler, elle semble vide, ne contenant que quelques caisses, sacs et autres objets divers. Alors ni une ni deux, il entre à l'intérieur. Joe et Doris montent la garde de part et d'autre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demande à Doris de faire entrer à son tour Sofia, qui s'éxecute tant bien que mal avec sa cheville, suivie de Doris et enfin Joe.

Steve se positionne au niveau de la porte de cette pièce servant probablement de débarras, il s'accroupit et tout doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ouvre de quelques centimètres à peine cette dernière, juste de quoi voir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur du bunker. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil et la referme aussitôt. Pendant ce temps là, à l'extérieur, Amir fait le guêt, scrutant à la jumelle le comportement des malfrats. Ceux-ci procèdent dans le calme mais rapidement à la relève, les nouveaux prennent la place de l'équipe qui était en position depuis la veille.

Sans émettre un seul son, Steve fait comprendre à l'aide de ses doigts à Joe et Doris, que la porte donne sur deux corridors, l'un sur la gauche, l'autre en face et qu'ils vont par équipe de deux, les explorer. Le Commandant suivi par Doris prend celui de gauche, et Joe après avoir signifié à Sofia de le suivre par un mouvement de tête prend celui qui se trouve face à eux. Sur la droite, se trouve l'entrée du bunker.

Le risque est à son maximum, c'est le moment fatidique, il ne faut surtout pas se faire prendre. Steve et Doris empruntent le corridor de gauche qui donne au fond sur un escalier amenant probablement à un étage sous-terrain. Fusil pointé vers l'avant, Steve prend toutes les précautions nécessaires. Doris et lui sont parfaitement entrainés à ce genre de manœuvre. Ils descendent tout doucement l'escalier et avant d'atteindre les derniers marches, notre Navy SEAL s'abaisse afin d'avoir une vision de ce qui se présente devant eux. Doris, elle, couvre l'arrière en atttendant ses instructions.

L'escalier donne sur un autre couloir, plus petit celui-ci, qui ne laisse apparaître qu'une seule porte en bois droit devant. Sur la gauche de cette porte, apparaît une silhouette faisant face au mur. Steve distingue mal l'individu en question, il fait sombre, mais il entend un petit brouas comme quelqu'un qui écouterait une radio ou ce genre de chose. Ce qui est sûr est que l'homme semble avoir des écouteurs sur les oreilles, une aubaine pour Steve.

De leurs côtés, Joe et Sofia explore le couloir face à la pièce par laquelle ils sont tous entrés. Ils s'avancent prudemment jusqu'à la première porte sur la gauche. Joe empoigne celle-ci et tout doucement ouvre la porte. Arme de poing braquée vers l'intérieur pour palier à un éventuel danger. Sofia reste en arrière plan et couvre l'arrière avec le fusil au cas où un soldat ferait son entrée dans le bunker. Sofia n'est pas rassurée, l'arme tremblante laisse transparaitre son état, il faut dire que ce n'est pas le genre de situation dans laquelle notre journaliste à l'habitude d'évoluer. Joe entre dans la pièce, et là comme on pouvait le prévoir, un malfrat se jette sur lui. Une bagarre s'engage alors entre les deux hommes. Notre ancien instructeur, même à la retraite depuis plusieurs années, n'a rien à envier à Steve McGarrett. Malmené, sommé de coups de poings, il parvient malgré tout à se positionner derrière l'individu, l'empoigne à la nuque et par un geste rapide mais efficace, lui brise celle-ci. L'homme est mort, aucun doute là-dessus. Il fouille alors aussitôt le corps, récupère un talkie-walkie, on ne sait jamais cela pourrait toujours servir et l'arme du rebelle.

Quant à Steve, lui, il s'avance sans faire un bruit vers l'individu. Arrivé à sa hauteur, et alors que l'homme n'a pas remarqué sa présence, il l'attrape au niveau de la nuque et par la même manipulation que Joe, le neutralise. Après avoir posé délicatement le corps à terre, il le fouille et récupère tout ce qui pourrait leur être nécesaire. Il trouve accroché à une ceinture un trousseau de clés. Trousseau dans lequel doit sûrement se trouver la clef qui ouvre la porte en bois. Doris le rejoint tout en gardant un œil sur l'arrière pour les couvrir en cas de besoin. Les minutes tournent, il faut faire vite. D'après Steve, si cette porte est gardée et verouillée, c'est dans cette pièce que doit être retenu captif l'Amiral.

Après plusieurs essais, il finit par enfin tomber sur la clé qui ouvre la serrure. Déverouillée, il ouvre la porte tout en restant sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais il s'agit peut-être d'un piège. Là, il découvre au fond de la pièce à même le sol, un homme allongé, aucun mouvement, il semble être attaché par une chaine au niveau des chevilles. Il s'agit bien de l'Amiral, Steve le reconnaît. Ni une ni deux, il accoure à son chevet. Est-il vivant ? Est-il blessé ?

De leurs côtés, Sofia et Joe ont finis de fouiller le corridor qui leur était désigné. Rien à signaler. Joe a récupéré quelques diverses armes qui pourraient leur servir pendant la fuite. Sur l'insistance de Sofia, ils rejoignent Steve et Doris afin de voir s'ils ont eus plus de chance de leur côté.

Steve s'approche de l'Amiral. Au moment où il allait le toucher, ce dernier se retourne brusquement et tente de l'assomer avec un bout de bois qu'il tenait à la main. Apparemment, l'Amiral a feint son inertie. Le Commandant réussi à stopper son mouvement avant de se prendre le bâton en pleine tête.

 **L'Amiral** : « Le bleu ! »

 **Steve** : « Amiral. Une chance que j'ai de bons réflexes... »

 _Doris s'est approchée d'eux et inspecte la chaine qui retient prisonnier le père de Sofia._

 **Doris** : « La chaine est fixée au mur, impossible de l'enlever à main nue. Le temps presse Steve. »

 **Steve** : « ...Amiral voici ma... »

 **Doris** : « Oublie les présentations pour l'instant...Je pense qu'à trois on devrait pouvoir y arriver ...Vous vous sentez capable ? »

 **L'Amiral** : « Je suis pas encore mort... »

Tous les trois attrapent alors la chaine et tirent de toutes leurs forces. Et malgré les blessures apparentes, l'Amiral donne tout ce qu'il lui reste encore d'énergie. La chaîne finie par se détacher du mur. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Joe et Sofia les rejoignent.

 **Sofia** : « Papa ! »

Ne pouvant refreiner sa joie, Sofia se jette au coup de son père et l'agrippe de toutes ses forces au point d'en faire souffrir son père. Elle est tellement soulagée de le voir devant elle, sain et sauf. Cependant, l'Amiral surpris de la voir ici, est loin d'être soulagé. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que sa fille viennen jusqu'ici en Afghanistan.

Sofia ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer, l'émotion est trop forte et le manque de sommeil y est sûrement aussi pour beaucoup.

 **Doris** : « Il ne faut pas trainer ici.. Alons-y»

Tous se mettent en route, direction la sortie du bunker. Sofia tient son père fermement et le soutient avec l'aide de Doris. Rien à signaler aux abords de l'escalier, la voie est libre. ils sortent ainsi de la pièce où était retenu captif le militaire. Steve et Joe s'avancent les premiers, prudemment, armes en joues prêtent à faire feu.

 _L'Amiral s'adresse à Joe et Steve._

 **L'Amiral** : « Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'amener ici, j'apprécie que vous ayez risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne, mais pas au détriment de celle de ma fille. »

 **Sofia** : « Je serai venu par mes propres moyens s'ils ne m'avaient pas acceptés. »

Quand soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter le corridor donnant sur la sortie du bunker, ils essuient des tirs des rebelles en haut des marches de l'escalier.

[ bruit de tirs ]

 **Steve** : « A couvert ! »

Steve et Joe, ni une ni deux, ouvrent le feu à leurs tours vers les aissaillants. S'engage alors un échange incessant de tirs de mitraillettes. Les afghans ont pris position de parts et d'autres de la porte d'entrée et sont lourdement armés. Nos deux américains n'ont que quelques cartouches de recharges en poche, ils ne pourront pas tenir bien longtemps. De plus, ils sont complètement pris au piège, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de replis ou de fuite à l'arrière du bunker. Le niveau sous-terrain étant complètement clôt. Doris est remontée leur prêter main forte, l'Amiral et Sofia sont redescendus en bas de l'escalier.

Comment vont-ils pouvoir se sortir de cette situation ? Ils n'ont en plus aucun moyens de communiquer avec Amir, resté à l'extérieur.

 **Steve** : « Si t'as un plan de secours Doris, c'est le moment.. »

 **Doris** : « ...On en a vu d'autres, hein fils! C'est pas un bunker et quelques petites balles qui vont nous faire peur... »

[ bruit de tirs ]

 **Steve** : « Non parce que loin de moi l'idée de vouloir insinuer que nous pourrions avoir peur, je voulais juste faire allusion au fait que nous allons manquer de munitions...»

Sofia et l'Amiral, en retrait en bas, ne peuvent qu'assister à la scène, impuissants. Notre journaliste est apeurée. Finir comme çà après tout ce chemin, tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer. Ce serai vraiment injuste.

 **L'Amiral** : « Aie confiance chérie, ce sont mes hommes...ils sont entrainés pour faire face à ce genre de situation... »

Alors que le bruit incessant des tirs se fait encore entendre, une violente explosion vient semer le trouble. Un tir de roquette ? Une bombe ? ... Le souffle, puissant, fait littéralement voler en éclat tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Les rebelles sont les premiers touchés, la porte du bunker n'a pas résistée et est allée s'encastrer dans le sol au beau milieu du corridor. Steve, Joe et Doris qui n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir sont projetés plus bas dans l'escalier. Le temps semble au ralenti, tandis que leurs corps soulevés par l'onde de choc se percutent et retombent plus bas dans l'escalier, Sofia et son père, eux, qui étaient protégés du souffle par le fait d'être en contrebas, sont tout de même mis à mal par les tremblement du bâtiment et se retrouvent au sol, déséquilibrés.

L'avant du bunker est complétement rasé. Un profond silence fait suite à l'explosion. Il faut quelques instants à Sofia et l'Amiral pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **L'Amiral** : « Rien de cassé ? »

 **Sofia** : « Non je ne crois pas...c'était quoi à ton avis ? »

 **L'Amiral** : « Un tir de roquette je dirais... »

 _Tout deux s'aident mutuellement à se relever._

 **Sofia** : « Et toi, tu n'as rien ? »

 **L'Amiral** : « T'en fais pas, j'ai connu bien pire. »

C'est alors que, telle une illumination, notre journaliste prends conscience que le reste de l'équipe est au sol. Ni une ni deux, elle court jusqu'à eux et se jette au chevet de Steve. Son père fait de même malgré ses blessures et va voir ce qu'il en est pour Doris et Joe.

 **Sofia** : « Steve ! ...Steve répond moi...»

 _Steve est allongé à terre, le dos et la face gauche du visage contre le sol. Joe, lui, à moitié à cheval sur le bas de l'escalier revient à lui doucement, un peu sonné, tout comme Doris qui a atterrit non loin de son fils._

Steve ne répond pas, il semble inconscient. Sofia approche tout doucement son oreille de sa bouche afin de tenter de capter le souffle de sa respiration. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle a peur pour lui. Après quelques secondes, et malgré le stress, elle semble percevoir sa respiration, certes faible, mais il respire. La voilà soulagée. Alors, délicatement, elle pose sa main sous le visage du commandant et ramène sa tête à sa position normale. Quelques ecchimoses jonchent son visage, certaines ensanglantées mais cela ne semble pas trop grave. Juste quelques blessures superficielles.

Joe et Doris n'ont rien de cassés, ils souffrent eux aussi de quelques contusions sans gravité. Encore un peu groguis, ils tiennent tout de même debout.

Sofia appelle de nouveau Steve, lui prends la main mais toujours aucune réponse ni aucun mouvement de la part du Navy SEAL. Doris s'agenoue à côté d'elle et osculte son fils en commençant par lui soulever les paupières afin de voir si ses pupilles réagissent. Mais rien.

 **Doris** : « Il est insconscient...je pense que sa tête à dû heurter le sol la première. »

 **Sofia** : « Tu crois que c'est grave ? »

 **Doris** : « Je ne sais pas... »

Doris touche l'épaule de Sofia et se relève. Notre jeune trentenaire reste accroupie au sol avec la main de Steve dans la sienne tandis que son autre main parcoure tendrement les cheveux de McGarrett et continue de murmurer son prénom.

 **Joe** : « Alors ? »

 **Doris** : « Je pense qu'il a une commotion... il faut l'évacuer rapidement.. »

 **Joe** : « Une suggestion peut-être ? ...Mon talkie est HS...»

 **Doris** : « Le mien aussi... »

 _C'est alors qu'' un battement sourd et régulier se fait entendre._

 **L'Amiral** : « Chut ! Ecoutez ! »

D'abord lointain, puis, après quelques instants, semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus. Sofia, regarde en l'air comme pour chercher d'où il peut provenir. Elle se relève alors.

 **Sofia** : « On dirait... »

 _Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que Doris finit sa phrase_.

 **Doris** : « Un hélico ! »

Le bruit se fait de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à être à peine à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus du bunker, du moins ce qu'il en reste d'apparent. Là plus de doute possible, il s'agit bien d'un hélicoptère.

 _Il s'agit en effet d'un hélicoptère utilisé régulièrement par l'armée américaine pour des missions de sauvetage au combat, d'opérations spéciales et de lutte anti-surface : un HH-60H, plus connu sous le nom de « Rescue Hawk »._

 _Sofia s'accroupie de nouveau au chevet de Steve, toujours inconscient._

 **Sofia** __ **:** « Steve, réveille-toi !...[ des larmes commencent à couler le long de son visage ] Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas tirer ta révérence maintenant après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre ! Tu t'es engagé à ramener mon père sain et sauf à la maison et je te conseille de tenir ta promesse ! Et puis il est hors de question que tu me laisses supporter Danny toute seule...tu m'entends ! »


	21. Sain et sauf

Alors que la situation semblait desespérée, une bonne étoile semble s'être penchée sur le mauvais sort nos comparses. Celle de qui? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il, que dans cet enfer, une lueur d'espoir voit le jour à travers le bruit de cet hélicoptère.

Joe, Doris et Sofia ont pris soin de déplacer le corps inerte de Steve toujours inconscient vers le fond de la pièce et de le poser à côté de l'Amiral où ce dernier, assis, tente de reprendre quelques forces le dos posé contre le mur. En effet, l' équipe de sauvetage qui s'apprête à venir les secourir, doit bien les atteindre de quelquepart et, se trouvant sous-terre, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen , par l'escalier. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que l'un d'eux et encore moins le Commandant McGarrett ne soit confontré à une nouvelle blessure qui risquerait d'aggraver la situation.

Alors, une fois Steve déplacé et mis en sécurité, nos trois amis prennent positions sur les flancs de part et d'autres de la pièce et attendent, patiemment que les militaires ne les atteignent.

Après quelques longues et inlassables minutes, un fin filet de lumière traverse la pénombre de la pièce, éclairé jusqu'àlors par deux petites lampes à pétroles et les torches de Joe et Doris. Sofia accroupit, la mine défaite, n'a de cesse de s'inquiéter pour Steve. Il est insconscient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes et elle sait que ce n'est pas bon signe. Soudain, alors que ses pensées divaguent dans tous les sens, elle semble reconnaître une voix familière qui se fait entendre depuis le haut des marches.

 **Danny :** « Hé ho ? Y'a quelqu'un en bas ? »

 **Sofia :** « Danno ! C'est toi ? »

 **Danny :** « Oui c'est moi.»

 **Sofia :** « Dépêchez -vous, Steve est mal en point ! »

 **Voici les premières lignes du nouveau chapitre...je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience mais je fais mon maximum...pas d'inquiétude elle arrive bientôt !**

 **Virginie.**


End file.
